


Next to You

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M, NSFW in later chapters, Panic Attacks, Reader is an Introvert, Self-Harm, There's gonna be a ton of fluff and sweetness tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Request: “Would you be a able to write Sam Drake x reader about a panic attack his girl that he likes has and she likes him back but is afraid of what could happen. She has also had a past of abuse. I have a friend who loves your writings and would love a long story like this.. she’s going through a rough time.”One day you notice that a new neighbour moved in the apartment across yours. He's the complete opposite of you: attractive, confident, talkative... Better close yourself off, before you could even develop a crush on him. Easy, right?





	1. Chapter 1

You hated being around people. Even when you were small you had trouble speaking to strangers, and it stayed the same way even when you had grown up. You had trouble making eye contact, and even when you managed to look someone in the eye, you felt like they were judging you, looking down at you, that when they have smiles on their faces it was fake. You hated walking on the street, you felt insecure even when you were walking, so how you were supposed to act in THIS situation?

The assisstant told you that you don’t have enough money on your card. How is that possible? You only bought milk, some bread, eggs and a bottle of water.

You nervously started scraping the side of your neck.

“Can you… check again?”

You saw the assistant let out a sigh and you were sure that she thought that you were a loser. But you were angry at her, isn’t she supposed to be helpful and friendly? You wished you were more confident so you could tell her to go fuck herself, but you weren’t.

She checked your card again, and she told you the result was the same.

Not enough money.

You scrapped your neck more aggressively and you felt how not only the assisstant’s but every other person’s eyes were on you, who were standing behind you in the line.

Of course. You bought two books the day before. Yes, you were a loser for not remembering that.

Okay, you just pay with cash then.

You were about to pull out the money from your purse, when you realized in absolute horror that there were not enough money in there.

Your eyes widened and you felt as your heartbeat quickened as you were staring at George Washington in your purse. You were sure you had two ten dollar bills.

Why is this have to happen to you?!

You looked behind you nervously when you heard someone groan in annoyence behind you in the line.

“Jesus, she came shopping without money, congrats…”

You felt as your heart started to race even more in your chest, and suddenly breathing became more difficult. In your last attempt, you reached in the back pocket of your pants and you felt relieved when you found more money there.

You threw it in front of the assisstant, and without waiting for the change, you grabbed the bag of food and stormed out of the shop as quickly as you could. After a few steps you leaned against the wall and put your free hand on your chest, over your heart. It was beating so fast, like you’ve just run a marathon.

You raised your other hand in front of you, while still holding the bag, and looked at the old, beaten up watch, which was on your wrist. You concentrated on the second watch hand. You tried to time your breathings in rythm with that.

1…2…3 - breath in

4…5…6 - breath out

7…8…9 - breath in

It took you a few minutes, but you managed to slow down your heart and stop the tears which were running down your cheeks freely. You took one last deep breath, straightened up and started walking to the building of your apartment, trying to ignore the stares the strangers were giving you. You entered the building and used the lift to go up to your floor. It gave screeching noises as the doors closed and started to go up. When you stepped out of it, you saw a few big boxes in front of the door, opposite of your flat.

‘Did someone move in?’ - you asked yourself as you passed both doors, and walked to the one beside yours.

You knocked on it, and after a few seconds of waiting, your neighbour opened it.

“Y/N!” - Martin, an old black man greeted you with his warm smile. - “Did you managed to buy everything?”

“Yeah.” - you said as you walked past him without making eye contact.

“I feel bad for asking you to do the grocery shopping for me.” - he said as he closed the door and followed you slowly to the kitchen. - “But my knees…”

“I know, I know.” - you cut him off, and stopped dead in your tracks, when you saw a stranger sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of him.

Martin entered the kitchen, his warm, friendly smile still on his face, and he turned to you, pointing at the stranger with slightly shaking hands.

“Y/N, this young man is Samuel Drake, our new neighbour.”

Sam stood up from the table and he nodded his head to you.

“Nice to meet you.” - he said with a smile.

You looked him up and down quickly then your eyes fixed on the floor again as you nodded your head and you put the bag on the table next to him, and turned to leave.

“Y/N, wait!” - Martin said, making you stop in the doorway, and you turned your head sideways, watching his form as he walked to the counter.

You felt this Sam’s eyes on you, as his look burned the back of your head.

“How much do I owe you?” - Martin asked as he opened his purse.

“Nothing, really.” - you said as you started walking again.

“Y/N!” - your old neighbour called your name again and you couldn’t help when a frustrated sigh left your lungs.

It wasn’t because of him, he was always nice to you, and he was the only friend you had. People your age always asked questions which you didn’t like answering, and when you refused they either pushed you, or called you weird for not opening up.

When you met Martin, he asked questions like that too, but when he saw you stiffen up, he quickly changed the subject, and after a while he’s constant talking made you warm up to him. Maybe because he was the complete opposite of you. He talked a lot, and you talked little, he was always smiling and was friendly to strangers, while you wore constant frown on your face, and always felt uncomfortable among people.

“I swear this girl is always rushing.” - Martin joked, and you heard Sam chuckle.

You turned around, while still looking at the floor and you leaned against the doorway with your arms crossed over your chest.

“You see, Sam is just moving in, and he bought this… this… what is it you bought again?”

“A microwave.”

“Yes, that, and it’s not working and I told him that you’re very good with electronic devices, and can fix it for him.” - Martin said with his ever present smile.

Your body stiffened a little, but you shrugged your shoulders, briefly looking at Martin, then to the floor again.

“I can take a look.” - you said.

“Excellent!” - your old friend said and he gestured with one of his arms towards the door. - “Shall we?”


	2. Chapter 2

You all walked out of Martin’s apartment and when he and Sam started walking towards Sam’s door, you quickly went to yours.

“I just grab my tools.” - you mumbled as you walked in your flat.

Sam watched as you disappeared in your apartment, then he pulled out his keys and opened his door. 

“She’s always like that, you’ll get used to it.” - Martin said as he followed Sam inside.

“She doesn’t like meeting new people, does she?” - Sam asked as he gestured for Martin to sit down at one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

“She doesn’t like being around people in general.” - the older man said with a smile making Sam laugh.

You went in the kitchen and pulled out a few tools from a drawer. You looked around, searching for your reading glasses. It had a blue chain holder on it, and you put it in your neck and went out of the door. When you looked at Sam’s door, you saw that it was slightly open. You went to it and stopped.

‘Should I knock?’ - you asked in your head as you scraped your neck a little. - 'God, why am I this awkward?!’ - you thought angrily and decided to just go inside, he surely left it open for you. 

You closed it behind you and slowly walked towards the kitchen. You saw both of the men, Martin sitting at the counter, and Sam is standing on the other side of it, both of them laughing. 

When Sam noticed you, he gave you a friendly smile.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Your eyes widened a little, but you shrugged your shoulders, and you looked at the microwave, which was in front of him.

“No, thanks.”

Sam followed your gaze, and when he saw what you were looking at, he explained the problem.

“So, I bought it a few days ago, and when I wanted to use it for the first time, I noticed that the light is not working, when I turn it on.”

“If it’s just a few days old, then why don’t you just return it?” - you asked with a frown.

Sam looked at you with a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I lost the bill.”

You looked up at him, and you felt as one corner of your mouth turned a little upwards when you saw the expression on his face. Sam’s eyes sparkled when he saw that and he smirked. You looked down at the microwave quickly and walked to it. 

“So, it’s still heating the food?” - you asked as you grabbed the cable and held it up for him.

“Yeah.” - Sam answered as he plugged it in.

When he was done you turned it on, and heard that it was working but the light didn’t turn on. You switched it off and nodded at the plug and Sam pulled the cable out.

You turned the microwave on it’s back, opened the door and you put on your glasses, then you started twisting the screws in the plastic which covered the light. Sam watched as you worked, your brows were furrowed in contrentation and he smiled at the chain which was attached to your glasses. He only saw old people do that, but when he saw it on you, he thought you looked adorable.

Then he noticed an old watch on your wrist. It had black straps, which were a little shabby and the clockface was white with thin black numbers on it. He noticed that the glass was broken too, with a big tear at the middle, which reached from one side to the other.

He saw as your hand twisted the screwdriver quickly, and he leaned a little closer to you to see what you were doing. 

You only had one more screw to pull out, but then it seemed like your attention was disturbed, because the screwdriver slipped from the screw and a frustrated sigh left your lips.

“Uhm, can you move a little?” - you mumbled as you looked briefly at his chest which was almost touching your shoulder. - “You’re covering the light.”

Sam’s eyes widened a little when he saw that he moved this close to you, unconsciously.

“Oh, sorry.” - he said and he took a step back. 

Then he frowned, because he noticed that the light was coming from the other side of you, and his body didn’t cover any when he was next to you. He looked at Martin, who was smiling at him with an amused face, and Sam cleared his throat, looking back at what you were doing.

You sighed with relief when Sam moved away from you. He was standing right next to you and you could smell his cologne and a little smoke on him, and you were shocked that you liked it. You wiped your forehead and got back to work. When you moved away the plastic lid, you noticed that the small bulb wasn’t properly in it’s place, so you twisted it back, then quickly put back the lid.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up.

“That’s it?”

You turned the microwave in a standing position and handed Sam the cable again.

“I think so.”

Sam plugged it in, and you turned the oven on. He grinned widely when he saw that the light is working.

“Wow, thank you.” - he said, looking at you with a big smile.

You were looking at the counter, and you nodded, while you fidgeted with the screwdriver in your hands.

“So how can I repay you?” - he asked, looking at Martin with a confused face, when you didn’t return his gaze.

Martin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Uhm, you don’t ha…”

Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted you, making all three of you jump a little.

Martin looked at Sam.

“You haven’t even moved in properly and you already have guests.” - he said amused.

Sam gave him a brief smile, and he went to the door.

You heard as he opened it, and a rich, feminine voice filled the air.

“Hey, baby!” - the voice exclaimed excited, then you heard Sam’s confused answer.

“Hey, Nicole. What are you doing here?”

You looked out of the kitchen and saw as the woman threw her arms around Sam’s neck pushing her lips against his forcefully.

You didn’t know why, but you felt as your heart sank, and you quickly looked away with a frown.

Sam pulled away from the kiss.

“I told you I call you when I finished moving in.”

Nicole grinned at him widely.

“I know, but I missed you.” - she said, making her way to the kitchen, Sam following her.

When she reached the door, and saw the people in there, she looked back at Sam with a frown.

“Who are these?” - she asked annoyed.

Sam kept himself from rolling his eyes.

He had fun with Nicole, and she was cute when they were together, but he noticed that she could be very rude to others. He guessed it was because she’s coming from a rich family, and her parents spoiled her. He met her through her father, who hired Sam and Sully to find an artifact for him. He started fooling around with Nicole, but she wanted more than just sex, and Sam decided that maybe it was time for him to try and settle down.

He looked at you, and when he saw that you were looking at the floor, his eyes found Martin. He saw as the older man was having an amused expression on his face, lifting one of his eyebrows up.

Sam cleared his throat and motioned with his hand toward you, then Martin.

“This is Y/N and Martin, my neighbours.” - then he gestured to the woman next to him, while he looked back at Martin. - “And this is Nicole… my girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Nicole.” - Martin said as he stood up. - “And nice meeting you Sam.”

Sam nodded back at him, then he watched as you started walking towards the door, without a word.

Martin followed you and Sam turned to Nicole.

“I’ll be right back.” - he said as he went to the door too, and heard as his girlfriend let out a frustrated sigh.

When Sam caught up with Martin, he saw that you were already at your door, opening the lock with your keys.

“Y/N, you still haven’t told me how I can pay you back.” - Sam said, watching you with big eyes, waiting for your answer.

You looked back at him briefly, but your eyes didn’t meet his, they only landed on his feet.

“I told you, you don’t have to.” - you said quickly, then went in your apartment and closed the door behind you.

Sam frowned, looking at your door, trying to figure out your behavior.

“I told you, she’s not a people person.” - Martin said as he walked in his own flat.

Sam nodded, but he was still looking at your door.

He saw that, but the question was why were you like that?


	3. Chapter 3

You leaned your back on the door, after you closed it, and let out a deep sigh. 

‘Of course, a man like him is only interested in a woman like her…’ - you thought and sat down on the couch, and threw the screwdriver on the coffee table. 

You looked at the two sketchbooks on the table. One of them had a simple black cover, and the other had a white cover and had “Tattoo Designs” written on it.

You picked the white one up, and opened it at your latest sketch. It was a mermaid sitting on a rock, watching a pirate ship as it approached, with big waves around them, and the mermaid’s hair was flowing wildly in the wind. It was drawn realistic, that was your style. You looked at it and thought back to the memories when you were working in a tattoo shop. You had many customers, almost everybody wanted you to do their tattoos. However your ex, who owned the shop didn’t like that. You frowned when you thought back to him, slapped the book shut and turned on the Ps3, in hopes that Lara Croft would distract you from the memories.

The next day you woke up early to go to work. You were working in a flower shop, owned by a middle aged woman called Angela. She was pretty, and kind, had a husband and two beautiful children. She was always smiling and you envied her for it. You were sure that this kind of life was unreachable for you. It was a small shop, only the two of you were working there, but you worked separately, one day you opened the shop, and the next day it was her turn. You loved this schedule, and you loved your work. It was in big contrast with the tattoo salon, but in both places you created beautiful things, so you were content. And you loved working here, the sight and the smell of the flowers always relaxed you and noticed you had fewer panic attacks since you were working here.

You opened the shop and looked at the notebook on the counter to see if there were any orders for that day. You smiled when you saw there was only one, but they only coming for it at the afternoon. You walked around in the shop, looking at the flowers and threw out the withered ones. When you were done, you sat down behind the counter and pulled out your sketchbooks and wondered if you should design another tattoo or just simply draw something, while you were waiting for the delivery guy to bring fresh flowers.

You smiled when you remembered back to the day Angela saw your drawings. She just walked in the shop one day, because she forgot her phone there, and you thought that she was going to be mad, because you were drawing in your work time, but she said that you can do that when there weren’t any customers. She actually complimented you about your skills, and you remembered that you cried yourself to sleep that night because of that. 

At the end of your realitonship with your ex, he always critized you, that your drawings and designs were getting weaker and weaker, and he always told you that the customers were very frugal for being satisfied with your tattoos. You frowned and opened your sketchbook with the tattoo desings in them and looked at your latest idea. You decided to add a little more detail to the pirate ship and make the waves more wild. You were so focused on your work that you didn’t notice that someone walked into the shop.

\-----

Sam woke up in the morning alone, and he felt relieved. He got up and went to do his morning routines. He felt a little a bad for being glad that his girlfriend wasn’t in the bed when he woke up. Was he an asshole because of that? 

Yeah, he most definitely was. But every relationship has it’s ups and downs, aren’t they? He liked being with Nicole, she was pretty and was good in bed, and he actually felt like a better person for not sleeping with a different woman every week. But that was it. That was the only thing he can come up with when he thought about the good side of their relationship. 

And the bad side? She was rude to most of the people, and she had fake friends. She always complimented them when they were face to face, but when they weren’t there, she always chided them.

He wondered if she talked about him like that to her 'friends’. 

They didn’t have normal conversations, she always talked about herself and when she was done and asked Sam about his day, she quickly got bored and kissed him, then they end up having sex.

Not that it was bad in itself, but he wanted more from a relationship. He wanted a relationship like Nate and Elena’s. They had their ups and downs too, but the love and affection is radiating from both of them. He doesn’t have that with Nicole. He actually thought of her more like a fuck buddy than a girlfriend.

Sam snorted when he thought about that, then he dressed up, and left the apartment. When he stepped in the lift he frowned, when it made groaning noises. 

'Creepy.’ - he thought, then he walked out of the building and made his way towards to his car. 

Today was Elena’s birthday and he asked Cassie if she would accompany him to a flower shop to help him pick flowers for a pretty bouquet. His niece was more than happy to be his help, so Sam got in his car with a grin and drove to his brother’s house to pick her up.

Nate opened the door when he heard knocking and hugged his brother as he stepped in the house.

“Hey man, moved in already?” - asked the younger of the two.

“Almost.” - Sam smiled.

He decided to take a little break from treasure hunting. He wasn’t young anymore after all, and while he loved his job, his body protested more and more when he climbed, jumped or ran, and he thought it would be best if he stops for a few months. In the last few years he made enough money to be able to do that.

“Uncle Sammy!” - five years old Cassie shouted as she ran towards her uncle.

“Hey, princess!” - Sam exclaimed and leaned down to pick her up, and kissed her cheek, while she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. - “Ready to go?” - he whispered, not wanting Elena to hear them.

“Ready to go where?” - asked Elena as she came down from the stairs and made her way to them.

Sam and Nate looked at each other with big eyes, trying to come up with something to tell her.

“To my place. I can’t bring the couch up to the sixth floor after all.” - Sam answered with a wide grin.

“Oh, haha.” - Elena replied sarcastically as they kissed each other on the cheek.

“I’m strong, mama.” - said Cassie as she lifted one of her arms, like she wanted to flex her muscles.

The three adult laughed at that and Sam turned to leave.

“I just take her to the playground, then we go to my place, to watch movies.” - he said, already walking out.

Cassie waved to her parents as Sam carried her to the car. He drove to the flower shop he saw yesterday not far from his place, and parked in front of it. He helped Cassie out, and walked in the shop, carrying her. 

However when he stepped through the door, his eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. Behind the counter was his pretty neighbour with her adorable glasses, drawing in a book. Sam grinned when he saw that you haven’t noticed them and quietly walked to the counter.

He narrowed his eyes a little to see what you were drawing and his heart actually jumped in his chest when he saw the mermaid and the pirate ship. He was actually thinking about getting more tattoos and of course, he wanted to have at least one pirate themed one, and your drawing was absolutely beautiful. Cassie saw how Sam was staring at the drawing and she decided to say her thoughts on it.

“It’s pretty.”

The sound of a voice speaking up made you jump in your seat and you looked up, putting one of your hands on your chest. When you saw your new neighbour, you did a double take and cleared your throat.

“Hi.” - you said, taking a deep breath as you tried to calm down.

But the way Sam smiled at you and the words he spoke didn’t help to slow down your rapidly beating heart, that’s for sure.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favourite little mechanic.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and nice comments, guys! :) It makes me so happy that you like this story, even if it's a request, it's really important to me too, having anxiety and being socially awkward myself, I can really picture myself in this story, lol.

You bit your lip, when you heard his words, then your eyes shifted to the little girl in his arms. Was she his daughter? They had similar eyes after all.

Sam smiled when he saw that you were looking at Cassie.

“This is Cassie, my niece.” - he said then he turned to the girl. - “Cassie, this is my neighbour, Y/N.”

“Hello, Miss Y/N.” - she said with a wave and you couldn’t help but smile at her.

Sam’s eyes widened when he saw your smile, it was still shy, but he haven’t seen you smile since he met you, so he was amazed that Cassie could bring out one from you.

“Nice to meet you, Cassie. You have a beautiful name. And you can call me Y/N.” - you said as you took off your glasses, and they hang in your neck by the holder.

Sam’s heart melted when you complimented Cassie’s name. She was named after his mother, so it hit a soft spot when you mentioned it. 

“Thank you, Y/N.” - Cassie said with a big smile. - “Your drawing is very pretty! Can I see it?” - she asked as she reached out both of her arms towards your sketchbook.

Sam gave you a worried look, and he was about to tell Cassie to stop being so nosey, but then he saw as you grabbed the book and held it out for her. 

“Well, yeah, but it’s not finished yet.” - you said shyly.

Cassie gave you a big grin and leaned closer to look at the drawing, and you saw that Sam did the same. You bit the inside of your cheek, nervously. For a child it must’ve looked pretty with all the details, but you were sure Sam thought it was lame.

“This is amazing, Y/N.” - Sam said as he looked up at you with admiration in his eyes. - “Where did you learn to draw like that?” - he asked, looking down at the drawing again, mesmerized.

Your breath caught in your throat, and you saw as your hands started to shake, so you withdraw the book, closed it, and put it on the counter, while you looked down at it.

Did he just say it’s amazing?

You shrugged your shoulders, fidgeting with the cover.

“Practice, I guess.”

Sam saw that the sketchbook had “Tattoo Designs” written over it, and his eyes widened.

Before he could ask if you could make him a tattoo, you cleared your throat and asked.

“So how can I help you?” - you looked up at him briefly, then at Cassie, and you frowned a little at her, because she was still looking at you with a big grin on her face.

“Oh, uhm, you see, it’s my sister in law’s birthday and I brought Cassie here to help me choose some flowers for the bouquet.” - Sam answered as he looked at you with a smile.

You looked back at him surprised. You thought it was cute as hell that he brought her along. You chuckled a little and Sam’s smile widened at that. You looked at Cassie and gestured for the flowers.

“So Cassie, which one do you like the best?”

The little girl looked around and her eyes fell on a vase full of light pink flowers called gladiolus.

“That one!” - she pointed at it and Sam walked closer to the wall where the flowers were in different vases, to see exactly which one she was pointing at.

“Oh, a pink one, what a surprise.” - Sam said amused, as he grinned at you.

You smiled, but you were still looking at Cassie.

“How many flowers do you want in the bouquet?”

“A hundred!” - she exclaimed and Sam and you both looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oookay, don’t you think that would be a little too much?” - Sam asked her, but Cassie shook her head.

Sam started nodding while they were looking at each other, and you watched the contest amused, waiting for one of them to stop moving their heads.

After a few seconds Cassie giggled, and hugged Sam tightly. Sam chuckled and put one of his hands on her back, holding her close, while he turned a little so he could look at you, smiling.

“Okay, so I think seven flowers will be enough.” - he said.

You nodded and asked.

“You only want one type of flower in the bouquet?" 

Sam looked at the wall thinking. There were a lot of flowers and he haven’t got any idea which one would look good with the one Cassie selected.

"What do you suggest?” - he asked, turning to you.

You bit the inside of your cheek, looking at the wall.

“You said it’s gonna be for your sister in law?”

“Mhm.” - Sam nodded, still watching you.

“We could put some yellow roses in there, they’re the traditional symbol of friendship.” - you said, still not looking at him.

Sam started at you for a few moments, and when you didn’t look at him, he sighed.

“It sounds good.” - Sam said and watched as you reached for the vase where the light pink flowers were, and pulled out three, only selecting the most beautiful ones.

Then he watched as you walked to the other side of the wall, pulling out four pale yellow roses, and you brought them to the counter.

You cut the ends, and started making the bouquet, both Cassie and Sam were watching you intently. After a while, Sam’s eyes wondered to the sketchbook on the counter, and he licked his lips. He wanted to ask you if you could tattoo him. He wanted a tattoo of Avery’s sigil on his upper-arm, with ‘Sic Parvis Magna’ written around it, but seeing your drawing, he immediately fell in love with it. The mermaid was shown from behind but a little bit from the side, as she was sitting on some rocks, and she was looking at a big pirate ship, which was approaching in a storm, with big waves around them, and the mermaid’s hair was flying beautifully around her as the wind blew in it. It was beautiful and Sam already pictured it on the right side of his torso. 

He looked back at you, then down at the book again, and hesitated.

Would you say yes? Martin said that you didn’t like being around people, and he saw that you were pretty nervous around new ones. But if you were designing tattoos, it meant that you were working as a tattoo artist in the past? Or maybe you just draw them as a hobby? 

When Sam was about to ask you if you ever tattooed before, he saw that you already finished the bouquet.

“Done.” - you said, as you covered it in paper, and put it on the counter. - “Do you want anything else?” - you looked at him briefly, then you started hitting the prices of the flowers in the cash register.

While you waited for Sam to answer, you saw as Cassie was staring at a sparkling light blue butterfly adornment, which you used to decorate the flowers with, if someone asks for it. You hesitated, fidgeting with your fingers, then after a few seconds you reached for it, and handed it to her.

Cassie’s eyes widened and she looked at you with hope in her eyes.

“Can I have it?!” - she asked, already reaching for it.

You nodded at her and she looked at it in admiration.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have to!” - Sam said, as he looked at you in surprise.

You shrugged your shoulders, watching as Cassie played with it in her hands.

Sam turned to Cassie.

“What do we say?”

“Thank you!” - Cassie exclaimed happily.

“You’re welcome.” - you smiled at her, then you turned to Sam and asked again. - “Do you want anything else?”

“Oh, no, just the bouquet, thank you.” - he answered, pulling out his purse.

You told him the price and Sam gave you the money, telling you to keep the change. You said goodbyes, and when they were almost out of the door, Sam turned around.

“You still haven’t told me how I could repay you for the microwave.” - he said, hoping you would tell him something he could do for you.

“I said I don’t want anything in return.” - you answered as you were putting the money in the cash-desk, not looking at him.

“How about a coffee?” - Sam blurted out, before his mind could register what he just said.

Your head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. You saw that he was watching you intently, awaiting your answer.

“I uh, don’t drink coffee.” - you said and you wanted to slap yourself.

You did drink coffee, you have no idea why you said that you didn’t.

'Oh, right, because I’m a fucking idiot.’ - you said in your head.

Sam looked down as he felt that his heart sank a little. He looked back at you briefly, nodded, and left.

'Well, a simple no would have hurt less.’ - he thought as he put Cassie in the backseat, then he got behind the wheel.

“She’s nice.” - Cassie said as she played with the butterfly.

“Yeah, she is.” - Sam replied as he started the engine, then added in his head. - 'She just murdered my ego.’

“I like her more than Nicole.”

Sam looked at Cassie in the mirror.

“You only met Nicole once.”

“I only met Y/N once too.”

Sam bit his lip to keep himself from smiling. If he wanted to be honest, despite your awkward and closed off behavior, he liked being in your presence more than Nicole’s.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat down behind the counter after Sam and Cassie left, and you put your hand on your chest, trying to calm yourself down.

‘Why did I say that I don’t drink coffee? Why couldn’t I just say a simple no?’ - you asked yourself.

You panicked, that’s why, and you say the dumbest shit, when you panic. You didn’t want to have coffee with him, because you just knew that once you two start talking, he would think that you are weird, and maybe he would never speak to you again. Well, you wouldn’t blame him…

You looked at the sketchbook on the counter and a small smile raised to your lips when you remembered how impressed Sam seemed, while he was looking at your drawing. You noticed that he had a tattoo on his neck, and while you were more into realistic ones, you liked those simple birds too. Birds symbolized freedom and you wondered if he had a reason why he choose them.

Just when you were thinking about it, the delivery guy walked through the door, bringing fresh flowers to the shop.

Sam was sitting on the couch next to Cassie, watching Mulan. Or more like he was trying to watch it, because he just couldn’t stop thinking about that drawing he had seen in your sketchbook. He wanted to have another tattoo for a while now, he just never had the time to actually do it. But now that he was taking a break from work, and managed to stumble across an artist, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. Maybe you weren’t a tattoo artist, but he can still ask you if he can borrow your drawing to bring it to a tattoo parlor.

He sighed, then looked at Cassie, seeing that she was still holding the sparkling butterfly in her hands.

“Why don’t you like Nicole?” - Sam asked his niece.

Cassie shrugged, while still staring down, the action reminded him of you.

“She doesn’t make you happy.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Why do you say that?”

Cassie looked at her uncle.

“I love you, because you're funny, you always smile, and make jokes.” - she started, and Sam’s heart melted at her words. - “But last week when you two came over for dinner, you barely smiled, and it was because of her, and I don’t like her for it.”

Sam looked back to the TV and thought back to that evening when he introduced his girlfriend to his family. While they were having dinner, she was always typing on her phone and barely payed attention when Nate or Elena talked to her. It made Sam annoyed, embarrassed even, and his little niece noticed it.

Sam turned on the couch, so he was facing Cassie now. He put his elbow on the back of the couch and leaned his head against his hand.

“And why do you like Y/N?”

Cassie smiled, got on her knees on the couch and lifted the butterfly over her uncle’s head.

“Because when we were in the shop you were smiling the whole time.” - she giggled and put the butterfly in Sam’s hair.

Sam’s eyes widened and he cleared his throat.

“Uhm, maybe I was smiling because of you.” - he said as he raised his eyes, trying to see the butterfly in his hair.

“And you were staring at her a lot, like this.” - Cassie said as she opened her eyes big, and leaned closer to Sam.

Sam laughed loudly, but he felt how his cheeks became hot.

“I wasn’t staring at her! Staring is rude.” - he said as he poked her stomach, making her giggle.

“You asked her on a date!” - Cassie shouted, pointing a finger at him.

“No, I didn’t!” - Sam yelled back.

“Yes, you did!”

“I just asked her if she wanted to have a coffee!”

“So you can kiss her after!”

“Okay, that’s it, missy!” - Sam said as he stood up, making Cassie squeal and ran from him giggling loudly, while he chased her. - “You awakened the Tickle Monster!”

“Nooo!” - Cassie shouted and she felt as hands wrapped around her from behind and started tickling her.

She laughed loudly and she sank down to the floor, trying to push away her uncle’s hands, who was laughing along with her.

Suddenly Sam’s phone started to ring and he looked down at Cassie with narrowed eyes.

“You won’t be so lucky next time.”

She giggled and Sam helped her stand up, then he jogged to his phone and when he saw it was Nicole he looked at the clock. 

“Hey, where are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

“I know, baby, I’m sorry, but I can’t go!”

Sam furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean you can’t come? You said you don’t have any plans for today.”

“Yeah, but I have to stay in the office!”

Sam let out a frustrated sigh. Nicole always talked about herself, so he knew for a fact that one of the reasons she loved her job was that she never had to do over-hours. He bet she just changed her mind, because she doesn’t want to spend time with his family. 

Sam looked at Cassie, and saw that she was sitting on the couch again, coloring a coloring book. He didn’t want to start a fight in front of her, so he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Okay, talk to you later.” - he said then hung up, throwing the phone on the couch.

He sat next to his niece, letting out a big sigh. Cassie looked up at him briefly, then turned back to her book.

“See? Your smile is gone.” - she said matter of factly.

Sam bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe his niece was right. What’s the point of being in a relationship, if he’s not happy? 

You were getting home from work, standing in the lift, waiting for it to bring you up to your apartment, while it creaked and groaned loudly. You cringed at every noise, then let out a relieved sigh when it stopped at your floor. When the doors opened, you lifted your eyes up from the floor, and they widened. You didn’t know what happened to be greeted by a sight like this, the only thing you knew was that you were unable to keep in the loud laugh that escaped your mouth.

Sam looked at you in surprise, it was weird seeing you laughing. 

You put one of your hands in front of your mouth, trying to calm yourself down, but then your eyes shifted to Cassie, and when your eyes connected she started laughing too.

“Okay, what is happening?” - Sam asked grinning, looking between the two girls.

He was confused, but he was glad that he was seeing you laughing, instead of frowning.

When he was looking down at Cassie, she lifted her hand to the side of her head, patting her hair.

Sam’s eyes widened and he quickly snatched out the butterfly from his hair. He looked at Cassie, then quickly at you again, and when he saw that both of you were still laughing, he joined you.

“I can explain it!” - he said laughing.

You took a deep breath, to get air into your lungs, and you looked at him grinning.

“Yeah, but maybe it’s better if it stays unexplained.” - you said amused as you stepped out of the lift, walking to your apartment.

Sam’s eyes sparkled as he turned after you, watching as you opened your door.

“You’re smiling again.” - Cassie whispered and Sam looked down at her, realizing that indeed, he was smiling widely.

His head snapped back to you, and he spoke up.

“Uhm, Y/N?!”

You turned back to him, while a small smile was still on your face.

“You remember when I told you that today’s Cassie’s mom' birthday?”

You nodded, and a frown formed on your face.

Sam scraped the back of his neck.

“Don’t you… don’t you wanna come?”

You froze, and felt how your hand held the doorknob more tightly. You gulped loudly and your eyes shifted from left to right several times, then they finally landed on Sam again.

“What?”

Sam cleared his throat nervously, trying to think of a way, to make you come.

'If she’s gonna say no again, I’m choosing the faster way down.’ - he thought as he eyed the window.

When Sam didn’t say anything Cassie looked up at him. She saw that he was struggling to find the right words, so she let go of his hand and yelled excitedly.

“Yes! Come with us, please!”

Sam watched frozen in place as she ran to you and grabbed your free hand jumping up and down.

“You can teach me how to draw like you! Pretty please!”

You were staring at Cassie with wide eyes. You didn’t wanna go, Sam was practically a stranger and you didn’t know how many people will going to be there. But Cassie was looking at you with hope in her eyes and she was very excited for some reason, and there was no way you could say no to her.

“There’s only gonna be the six of us.” - Sam decided to speak up, walking a little closer. - “My sister in law, my brother, a close family friend, Cassie, me… and uh, you…” - he said, looking at you nervously.

You looked at Sam shyly, your eyes sometimes shifted to the floor from his eyes.

“What about your girlfriend?”

Sam snorted at the mention of her.

“She couldn’t come.”

Your frowned deepened at his reaction. You looked down at your feet, trying to find an escape from the situation.

“I’m uh…” - you started, letting out a nervous laugh. - “I don’t even know your mom, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You won’t be! She would want another girl at the table, she always gets bored when daddy and uncle Sammy start to talk about sports!”

Cassie’s comment made you laugh and you looked in her eyes again. She was still looking at you hopefully, and you let out a sigh and nodded weakly.

“Yaaay!” - Cassie hugged your waist and Sam felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest.

Your heart filled with warmth when Cassie hugged you strongly, then you looked in Sam’s direction, unable to keep eye contact.

“Can I change real quick first?”

“Of course, we still have time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they bright my day ^^

When Cassie let go of you, you walked through your door, making your way to your room.

“You can come in…”- you said over your shoulder quickly, then you stopped and turned around, looking at Sam briefly then to the floor. - “I mean… if you want…” - you added then rushed to your room, closing the door behind you.

Cassie hurried in your apartment, ready to discover it, and Sam followed her with a smile. He loved when you were nervous, he thought it was cute as hell. And your behavior was in deep contrast with the way Nicole acted, which was starting to get more annoying to him as the days passed.

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked around in your apartment when he saw the dozens of drawings in your flat. There were a few big ones on your wall, about sceneries, famous people or characters, hanging in simple frames. They were colored, unlike that drawing of the pirate ship and mermaid in your sketchbook, which was black and white.

Sam walked closer to the wall, and he saw from the corner of his eye that Cassie did the same. While his eyes scanned amazed all of your drawings, he noticed that at the corner of every drawing were your signature and the month and the year when they were made. He looked at the shelf next to him and saw a folder, which had a few drawings poking out of it.

He looked behind him towards your door, and when he saw that it was still closed, he bit his lower lip and grabbed the folder, opening it. While he looked through it, he felt as a smile appeared on his face. As he turned paper after paper, he noticed that it had a lot more black and white drawings in it than colored ones. He checked the dates and noticed that in the past year you only draw black and white ones.

He furrowed his brows, trying to figure out why, but then he heard as you opened the door, so he quickly shut the folder and put it back on the shelf.

When he turned around, he noticed that you changed your black loose sweater to a white one, which had a pattern of small black birds on it, and it was a little more tight on you, but still looked comfortable. You had on simple black jeans, and dark blue boots, and a black leather jacket, the sleeves were rolled up to your elbows.

Your hair was up in a high ponytail, and he let out a long sigh, that he can now see your pretty face more clearly. Up until now he always saw you with your hair down and you always hid your face behind your locks when you felt insecure.

He smiled when he saw that the glasses were still hanging in your neck by their holder, and you nervously fidgeted with your broken watch on your wrist, while you were looking down at the floor with sligthly furrowed brows.

“I should bring something to her, it would be impolite…”

“What? No, you don’t have to bring anything!” - Sam cut you off quickly. - “She doesn’t like to make a big fuss out of it, really. We just go over, and have a nice dinner.” - he told you with a smile.

You sighed, then looked towards the kitchen, and your eyes widened when you remembered you baked some scones yesterday evening. You quickly walked into the kitchen and started to put them in a bowl.

Sam saw what you were doing and he chuckled.

“Y/N, you really don’t have to…”

“I’m not gonna go there empty handed!” - you cut him off, without looking up at him.

Cassie wandered to the kitchen too, and when she saw what you were doing, her eyes widened.

“What are those?” - she asked, hurrying next to you.

You smiled shyly at her and held out one for her.

“Cheese and bacon scones.”

She took it from you and took a bite. Her face lit up and she looked at Sam with sparkling eyes.

“It’s so good!”

Sam laughed at her, mockingly.

“Yeah I bet it is, Cookie Monster.”

You narrowed your eyes at Sam and threw one to him. Sam looked surprised, but he caught it easily with a grin. He took a bite and you and Cassie waited for his reaction. Suddenly you saw how his smile fall from his face and his eyes widened, then he started coughing and slowly leaned forward.

You looked at him in worry, and when you were about to hurry to him, you heard Cassie laugh at him, putting her hand in front of her face, making sure the food stay in her mouth while she was screaming from laughter.

You looked back at Sam and saw that he was leaning against the wall now, gasping for air.

“Yeah, good indeed.” - he breathed and you saw the playful twinkle in his eyes, when he looked up at you.

You bit your lip when a smile grew on your face and you looked down hiding your blush, while you put the top on the bowl.

“This was so not funny.” - you said shaking your head, but a giggle escaped you.

“Yes it was!” - Cassie yelled at Sam, making you laugh along with her too.

When Sam saw that he could make you laugh he straightened up with a proud look on his face.

“But seriously, they’re really good.” - he said, smiling at you.

You looked at him briefly, then you drummed your fingers on the bowl, still trying to hide your blush.

“Yeah, I didn’t believe Martin when he said they’re killer.”

You heard as Sam and Cassie laughed loudly and you started walking to the door carrying the bowl with a grin, and soon you felt as a little hand grabbed your free one.

You looked at Cassie with big eyes, and saw that she was looking up at you with a wide smile on her face, and she had a bounce in her steps.

“You’re gonna sit in the back seat next to me?” - she asked excited.

“Uhm… yeah, if you want me too.” - you replied, feeling how your chest tightened with a warm feeling because of this sweet little girl.

Sam followed the both of you with a huge smile on his face as he watched the two of you holding hands.

When you were all out, you closed the door, and walked in the lift. When it started to go down, and made those groaning noises, Cassie felt how your hand started to shake a little and she looked up at you. She saw that you had your eyes closed shut, with furrowed brows, while your head was bent forward.

She looked at you worried, then her eyes landed on her uncle who haven’t noticed what was happening, because he was looking up at the monitor which showed which floor was the lift at.

Cassie squeezed your hand and your eyes snapped open, looking at her. You saw the worried expression on her face and you gave her a weak smile, trying to make her believe that you were fine.

When Cassie saw your small smile, she lifted her other hand up and put it on top of yours, which she was holding with her other hand, and caressed it.

Your heart skipped a beat at that, and you looked at her in wonder when the door opened and she started walking, leading you out.

“Their place is just about fifteen minutes from here.” - Sam said as the three of you walked to the car, and he unlocked it, then opened the door to the backseat, holding it.

“Come on, princess.” - he said and Cassie climbed in, and slipped on the other side.

You smiled at the nickname Sam called her, and you looked up at him.

When he saw your smile, he grinned and winked at you, and you quickly followed after Cassie before he could see your blush.

Sam let out a chuckle as he closed the door after you, and walked around the car to get in the driver’s seat. He looked in the rearview mirror, to check the traffic before he started driving. His eyes met yours in the mirror, and his grin widened when he saw that you looked down suddenly.

“You’re gonna teach me how to draw like you?” - Cassie asked excited.

You turned your attention to her.

“Yeah, of course.” - you replied. - “What do you like drawing?”

“Animals!”

“What kind if animals?”

“All kind, but mostly dogs.”

“They are hard to draw because of the fur. I’m gonna show you a technique which makes it realistic.”

“Yay!” - Cassie exclaimed and she leaned closer to you, resting her head on your shoulder and you smiled down at her.

Sam looked in the mirror again with a soft smile, secretly being glad that you were the one going to the dinner with them instead of Nicole.


	7. Chapter 7

You were pretty nervous to say the least. You weren’t comfortable around people so why did you say yes in the first place?

‘Oh yeah.’ - you thought as you were practically dragged towards the door of a pretty house, by an overexcited little girl.

You didn’t have the heart to say no to her, and she looked really hopeful while she was waiting for your answer.

What are you gonna talk about during dinner? They’re surely going to ask a lot of questions, which would make you feel uncomfortable and you’re gonna panic, say dumb things as answers and they’re all gonna say you’re weird.

Great… You just wished you were already home. Or maybe you can go with Cassie to her room to teach her how to draw? That sounded more ideal to you. You were sure it was easier to hold up a conversation with this sweet little girl, talking about your favourite colours or animals. Why can’t grown people talk about that when they are getting to know each other? Why do they have to bring up depressing topics like 'what are you doing for a living’ or 'are you seeing someone, why not, how old are you again?’.

Sam snapped you out of your thoughts, when he reached over you as you were standing in front of the door with Cassie, and with Sam standing slightly behind you, opening the door for you two.

Cassie ran inside yelling to her mother, while Sam said loudly after her:

“Don’t run in the house!”

You cautiously stepped through the door, and Sam followed you, and closed the door behind him.

You were standing with your back to him, slowly taking off your jacket, while you were looking around in the house, thinking how homey it was. Suddenly you felt as something was pulling on your jacket gently, and you turned around with a frown. You saw Sam’s hands on your jacket, holding it, waiting for you to pull out your other arm, so he can hang it up.

“Oh!” - you said in realization and you quickly pulled out your arm. - “Uh, uhm, thanks.” - you said quickly then you cleared your throat, looking away.

Sam smiled at your reaction and hung up your jacket next to his.

“No problem, sweetheart.”

You bit the inside of your cheek, turning to the direction Cassie disappeared to, waiting for her parents to show up.

“Where is everyone?” - Sam asked quietly, as he started to walk towards another room, looking inside, while you were still waiting at the door.

A smile appeared on his face as he saw the rest of his family, coming towards him.

“There you are!” - he said as he held up the flower you made and you heard a woman gasp.

“Wow, Sam it’s beautiful!” - you heard the voice say, and soon you saw as a blonde woman appeared in front of Sam.

They hugged each other while Sam chuckled.

“Only the best for my sister.” - he said as he kissed one of her cheeks. - “Happy birthday!”

Elena giggled and when she turned to kiss his brother in law’s other cheek, her eyes landed on you, widening a little.

“That’s not Nicole.” - she said in a low voice so you wouldn’t hear and with an amused look on her face as she looked up at Sam.

Nate and Sully heard her words, because they were just behind Elena in the other room, and they quickly poked their head out.

“Nope, it’s not her.” - Nate said raising one of his eyebrows.

“Definitely not Nicole.” - Sully continued, smirking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes but put a smile on his face.

“Don’t be assholes.” - he said in a low, singing voice, not moving his lips, then he turned to walk back to you.

“Guys, this is Y/N, Y/N, that’s my sister in law Elena, my little brother Nathan, and our grandpa who you can call Sully.”

“Goddammit, Sam!” - Sully exclaimed and he walked towards the two of you, frowning at his partner.

“Excuse his manners, sweetheart, he’s just jealous that I still look better than him despite my age.” - Sully winked at you as he held out his hand to you.

You couldn’t help but giggle, and Sam rolled his eyes.

You grabbed Sully’s hand, but when you wanted to shake it, he pulled it up to his mouth, kissing your knuckles softly, making you blush.

“Very smooth, Sully.” - Sam muttered.

“Kids like you don’t do these kind of stuff anymore, so someone has to!” - he said as he stepped away, so Elena can greet you too.

“Hey, nice to meet you!” - she said extending her hand, and you shook it.

“Happy birthday.” - you said to her, smiling shyly.

“Thank you! What you got there?” - she asked as she saw the bowl in your other hand.

“Oh, I baked these the other day and uh, yeah…” - you shrugged your shoulders as you held it out for her.

You cringed inwardly, you were so not used to social interacion, that’s why you didn’t know what to say in situations like these and that’s why everybody thought you were weird.

But instead of Elena looking at you with a frown, her smile grew.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have to!” - she said as she accepted it.

“Yes, she should, what are those?” - Nate stepped forward too, looking at the bowl.

Elena slapped his shoulder, while Sam glared at him.

“Ouch!” - he flinched then turned to you with a smile, shaking your hand.

“Hey, you can call me Nate.”

“Nice to meet you.” - you smiled back at him, then you quickly turned to Sam, who was standing next to you, looking at him briefly.

Sam returned your gaze with a warm expression in his eyes, then when you looked down, he turned his attention back to his family.

“Okay, let’s bring this show to the kitchen, I’m starving!”

Elena chuckled and turned around, leading the way.

Sully stepped next to you again, motioning for you to follow Elena.

“So tell me, how a nice girl like you, met a numbskull like him?”

“Hey!” - Sam protested as he and Nate were following you two.

You laughed again and started walking after Elena.

“We’re neighbours.”

Sully put his hand gently on the small of your back, to guide you, but the action still made you jump and step away from him a little, while you looked at him wide eyed.

“Sorry, didn’t wanna scare you.” - he held his hands up in front of him, in defense.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down, then you shook your head.

“It’s okay.” - you said then cleared your throat and quickly sat down next to Cassie, who was already at the table.

Nate and Sully looked at Sam in confusion, but he looked just as clueless as them. Sam shrugged his shoulders, while he looked at you with slight worry in his eyes.

He saw that Cassie already brought a few of her drawings to the table, showing them to you excited, while you were looking at them with a smile on your face.

Nate saw as his brother was watching you intently, and he stepped next to him with a teasing grin.

“So where’s Nicole?”

Sam snapped out of his trance and he frowned at his brother while he sat down on your other side.

“She couldn’t come.” - he said, making air quotes with his hands.

“Why?” - asked Elena as she put a big bowl on the table with soup in it.

“I don’t know.” - Sam shrugged as he reached for the ladle in it and with his other hand he motioned towards your plate to give it to him.

Everybody smiled when instead of your plate you gave him Cassie’s, but you looked down at her drawings again.

“Cassie, couldn’t you wait showing Y/N your drawings after dinner?” - Elena asked, but she was smiling at her daughter.

“It’s okay.” - you said and looked at Cassie. - “You’re better when I was at your age.” - you complimented her.

“Really?!” - she asked loudly, making you chuckle.

“Yeah, really, I don’t know if I can teach you anything new.” - you said as Sam held out Cassie’s plate and you put it in front of her.

“Yes you can!” - she said, then she turned to her mother. - “Mommy, you should see her drawings they’re so pretty!”

“Oh, are they?” - Elena asked, then smiled at you. - “Are you an artist?”

You held your plate next to the bowl while Sam put some soup in it.

“No… Well yes, I mean, I was… kinda.” - you flinched at yourself.

'Wow, Y/N nice…’ - you thought embarrassed.

Nate chuckled at your words.

“Kinda? Was it illegal? Did you make graffitis?” - he asked making you laugh.

“No, I was a tattoo artist.” - you answered as you looked at the plate in front of you, while you fidgeted with your fingers under the table.

Sam’s eyes sparkled in excitement, and he looked around the table, seeing that everyone was looking at you impressed.

“Why did you stop?” - Sam asked as he filled his plate and passed the spoon to Sully.

You shrugged your shoulders as you tried to come up with a lie quickly.

“The owner of the place moved to another city and closed the shop here. The other places didn’t hire anyone at the time so I had to find something else.”

“And what are you doing now?” - Nate asked.

“I work in a flower shop.”

“She made your bouquet.” - Sam said smiling at Elena.

“Really?” - she asked surprised. - “It’s beautiful.”

“I tried.” - you smiled shyly, making the others laugh.

The dinner went quickly, and you noticed that you felt more and more comfortable at the presence of Sam’s family. But especially at the presence of Sam.

Which was not good. Not good at all.

He had a girlfriend, and even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t want to be with a girl like you. It was enough seeing him for the first time, with his rough but handsome face, his tall and well built body, and the confident way he carried himself.

You already knew what kind of women he was into, and when Nicole showed up, your suspicions were confirmed. She was beautiful, attractive and confident just like Sam.

Perfect match.

It didn’t help the situation how he sometimes called you nicknames, and how he sometimes looked at you.

But you saw that he was acting the same with Elena so you knew he must be like that with every women.

But it didn’t mean that it didn’t make you feel like you were starting to fall for him.

Which was not good. Not good at all.

After the cake, Cassie grabbed your hand and started to lead you quickly to her room.

You looked back at the people around the table and you pointed towards Cassie.

“Well, I guess I just…” - you started to say but you already disappeared in the other room, before you could finish, but you heard as they laughed at Cassie’s enthusiasm.

“I like her more than Nicole.” - Sully said as he pulled out a cigar and lit it, while Nate was nodding. 

“Guys!” - Elena scolded them even if she felt the same.

Sam snorted, shook his head and he pulled out a smoke too. He got up from the table and went out to the terrace. He lit his cig, took a long drag and checked his phone to see if there were any messages from Nicole, but there were none.

Even if she was doing extra hours, she would be at home already. Sam put his phone back in his pocket and when he looked around he noticed he could see in Cassie’s room, because her curtains were open. A big smile appeared on his face as he saw that you were sitting next to her at her table, drawing. Cassie was sitting on her tiny chair, while you were sitting on the floor because her table was too small for you.

Sam chuckled, quickly finished his smoke and went inside, making his way towards his niece’s room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to be dramatic, but your comments keep me alive :')

Sam walked to his niece’s room, leaning against the doorframe, and crossing his arms in front of his chest. A smile appeared on his face, while he watched you and Cassie. Both of you were facing him, but neither of you noticed him, because you were too focused on what you were drawing.

Your were wearing your glasses, and your brows were furrowed as you were concentrating on teaching Cassie a few drawing techniques. You were leaning over her a little as you were drawing on the paper, while Cassie was leaning on her elbows, her face in her hands, watching what you were doing intently.

“Okay, try to do it.” - you said as you gave her the pencil and you sat back down on the floor.

When you pulled away, you noticed Sam in the doorway, and you jumped a little.

Sam chuckled seeing your reaction, and he walked on the other side of Cassie.

“What are you doing?” - he asked as he sat down too.

“We’re drawing!” - Cassie said excited, as she tried to copy what you were doing earlier.

Sam looked at the paper, and smirked.

“Oh, what a beautiful Christmas tree!”

“THAT’S A LION!” - Cassie yelled at her uncle, and she hit his shoulder, while he was laughing.

Sam grabbed the paper from the table, stood up and quickly walked around in the room, manuvering from Cassie, as she tried to get it back.

“You sure?” - he asked in a teasing voice, as he was examining the drawing. - “I mean, the star is already here.” - he pointed at the lion’s head and mane. - “If you draw some colorful light bulbs, here, here and here…” - he pointed out the areas on the lion. - “… it would make a great christmas tree!”

“I’M GONNA DRAW YOU THERE AS HE IS EATING YOU!” - Cassie shouted, but she was laughing too.

First you were watching the interaction with a frown on your face, thinking that it was cruel that Sam critized her work, but when you saw that Cassie was laughing at her uncle, you realized she must know that he’s just joking around with her.

Cassie managed to snatch out the paper from Sam’s hand, as he was laughing hard at what she said, and Cassie ran back next to you.

“Can you help me draw Uncle Sammy there as the lion is eating him?” - she asked holding out the pencil for you.

You looked at Sam with an evil smile.

“Sure.” - you said, and quickly got to work.

“Hey, hey, hey!” - Sam protested as he walked to the table quickly.

His eyes sparkled as he watched the small smile which was still on your face, and he sat down across from you two.

“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?”

He saw as Cassie grabbed a red pencil, and started drawing blood around the body you were working on.

“Oh my god!” - he said and he reached for a paper and pencil too. - “This calls for revenge!” - he shouted as he ran out of the room to find his brother, while he heard as you two laughed.

“Nathan! Nathan!” - he ran to the kitchen, where his brother, Elena, and Sully still were.

“What happened?” - Nate asked with furrowed brows.

Sam put the paper and pencil in front of him.

“Quickly draw Cassie as she runs over Y/N with a bike.”

The three of them looked at Sam shocked, and Elena actually let out a gasp.

“You don’t understand, Cassie asked Y/N to draw a lion who eats me!”

Nate laughed out loud.

“I’m sure you did something to deserve it!” - he said as he grabbed the pencil and started drawing.

Elena looked at her husband wide eyed.

“Wait, you actually gonna draw it?”

Nate looked at Elena and nodded, but what Sam didn’t see that he also winked at her.

Elena bit her lip to keep herself from smiling while Sully laughed, shaking his head.

“Thanks bro!” - Sam said as he grabbed a plate and cut a slice from the birthday cake and started eating.

When you finished the drawing, Cassie grabbed it and ran out of the room giggling, and you hurried after her.

“Mom! Dad! Look!” - Cassie shouted and held out the drawing for her mother.

Elena looked at it, and saw a lion, with a leg in its mouth, as a body was laying in front of it. She laughed when she looked at the face, it wasn’t realistic, but it was still easy to tell it was Sam. But instead of eyes, he had two ‘x’ on their place, and his tongue was sticking out, and a little pool of blood was where he missed his leg from the knee.

She handed the drawing to Sully who almost choked on his cigar as he saw it. He roared with laughter and Sam quickly snatched it out of his hand, to look at it.

You saw as he pushed his lips together, with a frown, but you saw that the corner of his mouth was curling upwards.

“Done!” - Nate yelled and Sam hurried to him, grabbed the paper from the table and held it out for you and Cassie to see.

“Ha!” - he exclaimed triumphantly, but his joy quickly turned to confusion when the two of you started to laugh.

He turned the paper in his hands and he saw that Nate did what he asked him, but instead of you, Cassie was running over him. The expression on his face on the drawing was the same as you drew him.

Nate snickered as he saw Sam’s reaction and when Elena showed him your drawing, he laughed harder.

“That’s the best birthday present, thank you Y/N!” - Elena teased.

You smiled at Elena, and walked to Sam, pulling Nate’s drawing out of his hands.

“If you don’t wanna keep it, I would be more than happy to put it on my fridge.” - you said as you sat down at the table, looking at it, while the others laughed.

“You’re gonna pay for this little brother.” - Sam said with narrowed eyes.

“Oh, I’m shaking.” - Nate teased him.

Sam rolled his eyes but chuckled and sat down next to you, and Cassie climbed in his lap.

“Oh, so now you’re wanna sit with me?” - he asked and Cassie giggled, circling her arms around his neck, making Sam smile. - “Okay, I forgive you this time.”

You looked at them with an adoring look on your face, but when Sam turned to you, you cleared your throat and quickly averted your gaze.

You looked down at your watch, and your eyes widened a little.

“Oh, I think I should be going.” - you said as you stood up.

Everyone checked the time too.

“You can sleep here if you want!” - Cassie spoke up and you froze for a minute.

“Uhm…” - you started, fidgeting with the watch on your wrist, while you were looking at her wide eyed, trying to come up with an excuse.

Elena saw you became nervous and she quickly stood up too, smiling at her daughter.

“Maybe next time, right Y/N?”

She noticed you were very shy, not just when Sam introtuced you, but later during the dinner too. You became less and less nervous as the time went on, but she figured it was hard for you to socialize with others, so she tought you wanted to go home and be alone after spending so much time around new people.

You let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Elena.

“Yeah.”

Sam stood up and put Cassie in Nate’s lap.

“Okay, I’ll be going too.”

“Uhm, you can stay if you want, I mean… I just catch the bus.”

“What? No, I take you home, I wanna go too.” - he said as he turned to the others. - “I mean, no offense guys, but you’re really boring.” - he added with a yawn, and he streched as they laughed.

“Wow, thanks bro.” - Nate said as he stood up with Cassie in his arms.

“I’m still not talking to you.” - Sam said as he stepped to him and kissed Cassie on her forehead, then he gave a hug to Elena and shook hands with Sully.

You all went to the door and Sam grabbed your jacket and held it out for you, so you can put it on.

“Thank you.” - you said with a shy smile, then you turned around and he slipped it on you.

“No problem, sweetheart.” - he replied and when your jacket was on you, he smoothed his hands down your shoulders and arms, then turned away and put on his jacket too.

You shivered a little when he did that, and you put your hands in your jacket pockets, while you tried to slow down your heart, which started to beat faster at his words and actions.

“It was nice to meet you Y/N.” - Nate smiled at you as he bounced a little with Cassie in his arms.

“You too, thanks for the dinner.” - you told them as Sam opened the door for you and you waved to them while you walked out.

Sam opened the car door for you too and despite your head was hanging low, he saw the small smile on your face as you got in.

He bit his lower lip to keep himself from smiling and he quickly walked on the other side of the car, and got in too.

“So, did you have fun?” - he asked as he started driving.

“Yeah, your family is nice.”

Sam turned to you with a smile, then he saw that you were looking at Nate’s drawing in your hand.

“Yeah, really nice, they want me to die.” - he mumbled under his nose.

You laughed at his grumpy voice and you looked at him, while he was concentrating on the road.

You saw that he had a small smile on his face, and you quickly looked away when he turned to you again.

Sam grinned, you always looked so spooked when he was just only looking in your way. And every time your cheeks flushed when it happened.

He saw that you were fidgeting with the paper in your hands, while you were looking out the window. He cleared his throat and figured it was a good time as any to ask you about the thing he was dying to know.

“So… you’re a tattoo artist?”

“Mhm.” - you nodded.

Sam nodded too and he drummed his fingers on the wheel.

“So… If someone would ask you to do a tattoo for them, would you accept?” - he asked and he cleared his throat again.

“Uhm, I don’t know…” - you shrugged pulling your jacket closer around you. - “It was a long time ago since I last made one.”

“I’m just asking, cause I really liked that drawing you showed us in the shop, and I was wondering if you could tattoo it on me?”

Your head snapped in his direction and you looked at him with wide eyes.

Sam looked back at you alerted.

“I mean, if you wanna, if not it’s cool too.” - he said, but he was really impressed with your work and he really wanted you to do it.

You looked at the road, and bit your lip. You missed tattooing, and you got really excited when he asked you to make one for him, but on the other hand you could still hear your ex boyfrined’s words as he critized your work and said that your customers were only praised them out of pity.

“I don’t know, I mean, it’s not even finished yet…” - you trailed off, with a frown on your face.

Sam studied you for a minute, then he smiled a little.

“It’s okay, I mean, I didn’t ask you to do it right now.” - he chuckled.

You looked at him with a brief smile, then on the road again. The rest of the road was spent in a comfortable silence. Well, for Sam it was comfortable, but what freaked you out more than small talk was silence when you were with someone. 

You really were weird, weren’t you? You hated when someone initiated random small talk with you, but you also hated when they suddenly grow silent. You were sure it was because they thought you were weird and lame.

When you stopped in front of the building, you two started heading inside while you were sure as hell that Sam changed his mind and rather go to a tattoo saloon, then go to you and be in your presence one more time. You quickly stole a glance at him, and saw that he was still wearing a small smile on his face.

You were almost at the door when you heard as a car stopped behind you and a voice yelled.

“Sam! Baby!”

You both turned around and you saw as Nicole stepped out of a taxi, and also heard as small groan left Sam’s lips.

And maybe it was just you, but it kinda sounded frustrated?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: panic attack and self harm in this chapter!

You pushed your lips together and stood next to Sam awkwardy as Nicole was walking towards you two with a big smile on her face.

Sam furrowed his brows. Nicole said she couldn’t come to Elena’s birthday, but now she just suddenly shows up. While these little surprise visits always excited him in the early days of their relationship, lately they just made him annoyed.

Come to think of it, every time Nicole showed up he felt annoyed.

That’s not how you supposed to feel about your girlfriend, right?

“I leave you guys alone. Thanks for the dinner.” - you said quickly and turned to leave.

Sam’s head snapped towards you.

“Y/N, wait…” - he started, but you already walked through the door.

“Hey, baby!” - Nicole greeted Sam cheerfully, as she threw her arms over his shoulders and kissed his lips.

Sam put one of his hands on her back and kissed her back, but pulled away quickly.

“What are you doing here?” - he asked instead of leading her in the building.

“Just wanted to spend the night with my boyfriend.” - she answered and leaned in again, trying to kiss him, but Sam pulled away.

“But not wanting to spend the evening with him and his family.” - he said as his hand slipped from her back and he put his hands in his pockets.

“Aww, I told you I had to stay in the office.” - she said as she draw circles with her finger on his chest. - “You’re not gonna invite me in?” - she asked as she leaned close and kissed his neck.

Sam sighed and grabbed her hand, starting to walk in the building, hearing as she giggled.

When they were in the elevator Nicole tried to kiss him, but he pulled away again.

“Sorry Nicole, but I’m really tired.”

He was not in the mood to have sex with her, but she was his girlfrined and since she just came here with a taxi, he’s not gonna send her away. She can spend the night here, and go to work from here.

Then something hit Sam. He realized that him and Nicole never just slept together. Sure, when they had sex they slept afterwards, but there wasn’t a time when they were just sleeping without doing anything before.

‘There’s a first for everything.’ - Sam thought, while he heard as Nicole let out a frustrated sigh.

When he opened his door, and let Nicole in, he saw as she was typing on her phone.

'Here we go again.’ - Sam thought with an eyeroll, and closed the door.

\-----

After you stepped in your apartment you leaned back against the door, and looked at your watch again, counting the seconds to help you time your breathing.

1…2…3 breath in

4…5…6 breath out

You felt as your heart beated hard in your chest, and you were gasping for air.

Of course you have to develop a crush on a man who already had a girlfriend.

1…2…3 breath in

4…5…6 breath out

But it didn’t matter anyway, cause if he was single, he still wouldn’t want to be with a girl like you.

1…2…3 breath in

With a weirdo.

4…5…6 breath out

With a girl like you, while he can get women who look as beautiful as Nicole.

You slowly slid down the wall to the floor as you were panting, holding one hand before you, looking at your watch, and the other was on your chest, rubbing it trying to ease the pain which wasn’t even a real one, just a feeling of despair and fear and you didn’t even know why.

The only thing you knew was that your anxiety and these panic attacks started when your ex started to make you feel bad about yourself. And you didn’t know why he did that either. For a long time you thought that maybe he was just jealous of you, that you had more costumers than him.

For a long time you ignored his comments and when he saw that his words didn’t get to you, they turned into actions.

You closed your eyes shut and grabbed your watch and held it close to your chest. Your father gave you that watch, not long before he died and your fucking ex broke it one time when he attacked you.

Your eyes snapped open when you felt that instead of your attack getting better, your chest tightened more and breathing became harder. You managed to get on your feet and stumble into the kitchen while tears rolled down your cheeks. You went to the fridge and opened the freezer and you breathed in the cold air.

You looked at your watch again, counting the seconds, timing your breathing to them. You didn’t know if it was actually the cold air that was good for your throat, making it feel like breathing became easier, or it was just the feeling of it smoothly going down to your lungs that distracted your mind from the bad memories, but it worked. After a few minutes you shut the door of the freezer and you slumped down in a chair breathing heavily.

The pain in your chest transformed into a crushing feeling of loneliness when Nicole and Sam sneaked their way to your mind and a sob escaped your lips.

You cried for God knows how long in the kitchen, and when the ugly sobs subdued to silent tears again you walked into your room, undressed yourself and put on your pj’s, then you crawled to the bed, sitting with bent legs, while your back was against the headboard.

You slowly looked next to you on the bedside table. Your eyes landed on the mechanical pen upon a notebook, and you grabbed it. You pushed the sharp end of it against your skin on your thigh, which was showing under your pajama shorts, and when you were satisfied with the pain you were feeling, you scraped it across your skin, drawing a thin scar, leaving a small trail of blood after it.

You put the pen in another area and draw a similar scar, then another, and another, until the pain you were feeling in your leg outgrew the pain in your chest.

You put the mechanical pen back on top of the notebook and you grabbed a tissue, wiping away the small amount of blood, which weren’t already dried against your skin. You dropped the tissue in the trashcan then you climbed under the blanket, closing your eyes, feelng how your tears made your pillow wet.

Next morning Sam woke up early, when he felt Nicole getting up and watched as she pulled off his shirt what she used as a pj, and she quickly dressed up. Sam heard as she called for a taxi, and when she hung up, she saw that he was awake, so she gave him a brief kiss and hurried out of the apartment.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. He was about to ask her if she wanted him to take her home or to work, but he was glad he didn’t have to.

He rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes and a smile appeared on his face when he thought back to last night when you two were at his brother’s place.

He chuckled and got up from bed, then after he finished his morning routines, he decided to cook something and bring some over to you.

He haven’t pay you back for helping him with his microwave after all.

So around noon he put a big portion of lasagna on a plate and started walking to his front door.

When he was halfway between the door and the kitchen, he suddenly stopped.

He drummed his fingers on the plate he was holding.

What if he invites you over instead?

He smiled and quickly walked back to the counter, put the plate down and walked out of his apartment, stopping before your door.

He knocked, and waited, but you didn’t open it. After a few seconds he knocked a little louder, but there was still no reponse.

He frowned and rubbed his chest, when he felt a little disappointment in there, then he walked back to his flat with a sigh.

You were sitting on your couch, drawing a spooky castle in your notebook, when there was a knock on your door. You jumped and looked at the door wide eyed, not moving to open it.

Who could it be?

You didn’t want to open it, what if it was some agent trying to sell you some bullshit. You don’t know how to lose them, because last time when you said no to their offer, they just continued talking and you ended up listening to them for like 20 minutes, because they always ignored you when you tried to send them away with some poor excuse.

And if it was Martin, he knew that there were times when you didn’t feel like opening the door, and he will go away after the first knock, knowing that you will go to him later.

But there was another knock, a little louder this time, and you stared at the door intently, waiting, if there would be a third.

After a few seconds of waiting you heard footsteps getting further from the door and you curiously ran to it, looking out the peephole.

Your heart skipped a beat when you saw Sam’s retreating form, and a small gasp left your mouth when he turned around and looked at your door, like he was hesitating, before he walked in his apartment.

You turned around and frowned a little.

What did he want?

You were sure you made the worst impression the day before, being shy and awkward with his family and him.

You slowly walked back to your couch and continued drawing.

Part of you were glad you didn’t open the door, you were always a stuttering mess when you talked with Sam, and you were happy that you could avoid an opportunity to make a fool out of yourself.

But part of you were really curious why he wanted to talk to you, and you kinda missed his presence.

You frowned when you remembered that he spent the night with Nicole, and you decided it would be best to ignore him before your little crush turns into anything serious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: If you're not comfortable with scenes where a child is hurting/has health issues, be careful with this chapter.

About an hour later Sam knocked on your door again, but there wasn’t any response this time either. He sighed and walked to Martin’s door and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and Martin greeted him with a smile.

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey, Martin. Do you know where Y/N is?”

The older man furrowed his brows.

“She’s not home?”

Sam shook his head as an answer.

Martin knew your work schelude, you are working one day then you have a day off. And he knew you are free today. He figured maybe you didn’t open the door for Sam when he knocked, he knew you did that often.

“Maybe she’s working, or went to the market.” - Martin said, trying to cover for you.

Sam nodded slowly, then sighed.

“I just made her lunch, trying to thank her for repairing my microwave…”

Martin’s smile widened.

“That’s very nice of you.”

Sam gave him a smile which looked kind of sad to Martin.

“So, do you like lasagna?”

Martin chuckled.

“Who doesn’t?”

Sam joined in his laughter and motioned with his head towards his apartment, then both men walked in it.

\-----

A few days have passed and there still wasn’t any sign of you, and for some reason it annoyed Sam. Why did he felt so disappointed for not seeing a girl he just met? And why did he felt so disappointed when there was a knock on his door and instead of you, Nicole was there when he opened it?

He was thinking about that when he was watching Madagascar with Cassie sitting on his left side and Nicole on his right.

He was laughing at the movie with Cassie, but when he looked at Nicole, he saw that she was on her phone again making Sam to roll his eyes.

After a few minutes his phone rang and he went to the other room to answer it.

Cassie watched as her uncle walked out, then she turned her head towards Nicole. Cassie didn’t hate her, but she barely payed any attention to Sam or her, and she thought it was very rude. She wished you could be here with them instead of her. She had a great time when you were with her and her family and she wished she could see you again.

Sam walked back into the room with a sigh.

“Hey Nic, could you watch Cassie for about an hour?”

Nicole stopped typing and furrowed her brows at Sam.

“What?”

“I have to go to Sully, he needs my help with something, but I’ll be back in an hour.”

Nicole let out a frustrated sigh. It wasn’t enough that she and Sam couldn’t have sex because his niece was here, now Sam had to leave, and she has to babysit Cassie alone.

She let out a puff of air and went back to typing.

“Okay.” - she shrugged.

“Cool, thanks.” - Sam said as Cassie went to the other room.

“Okay, if Cassie gets hungry there’s stuff in the fridge to make sandwiches.”

“Mhm.” - Nicole nodded, her eyes still on her phone.

“Or you can order food if you want.” - Sam said as he put on his shoes.

“Mhm.”

“She can have ice cream too if she wants, just don’t give her much or Elena kills me.”

“Mhm.”

“Oh, and don’t give her anything which has peanut in it, she’s allergic to it.”

“Mhm.”

Sam watched as Cassie walked back to the living room, pencils and papers in her hand, sitting down on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

“I’ll try to hurry.”

“Bye uncle Sammy.” - Cassie said with a wave and turned back to the tv.

“Bye girls!” - he said as he walked out of the apartment.

Cassie looked at Nicole.

“Who are you talking with?” - she asked her.

“Huh?” - Nicole asked looking up from her phone.

“I asked who are you talking with?”

“Just a friend of mine.” - Nicole answered, and continued to type.

Cassie sighed and turned her attention back to the tv.

About half an hour later Cassie felt as her stomach growled while she was drawing.

“I’m hungry.”

Nicole sighed and put away her phone.

“What do you want to eat?”

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, so Nicole got up and looked around in the kitchen.

She drummed her fingers on the counter, then remembered Sam said something about peanut and sandwiches, so she grabbed two slices of bread, put peanut butter on one of them then put the other slice on top of it, and brought the plate to Cassie, then grabbed her phone again.

“Thank you.” - said Cassie as she took a bite of the sandwich.

She was holding her pencil in her other hand and continued coloring the flower as she took another bite.

Nicole was laughing at something her friend sent to her, but she looked up from her phone when she heard as Cassie started to cough and breath heavily.

She saw as she put down the sandwich and put her hand on her chest.

“You okay?” - she asked with furrowed brows.

Cassie turned to her and Nicole saw that tears were running down her cheeks, and a sob left her mouth.

“Oh my god, Cassie, what’s wrong?” - Nicole asked in panic as she kneeled down next to her on the floor.

Cassie started pointing at her chest and throat.

“Did you choke on it?” - she asked and patted her back gently, but she shook her head, and it looked like breathing getting heavier for her .

“Shit, shit shit!” - Nicole exlaimed, grabbed her phone and dialed Sam’s number, but her heart dropped in her stomach when she heard it ringing on a drawer next to the front door.

“No, no!” - she yelled and looked at Cassie again as she started to panic even more.

Her eyes landed on the front door again, and then they widened.

“Cassie, I’ll be right back okay, I get help!” - she said as she sprinted out of the apartment and ran to the closest door, slamming her fists to it.

\-----

You jumped when you heard loud banging on your door. You stared at it frightened, not knowing who was it or why were they so aggressive. Then you frowned, thinking that maybe it was Martin, needing help with something, so you rushed to the door and opened it.

Your eyes widened when you saw Nicole crying.

“Come quickly! She needs help!” - she yelled and grabbed your hand, pulling you to Sam’s apartment.

Your frowned at her in confusion and was about to protest, but then you heard another crying voice, when you were at the door.

Your heart started beating faster when you saw Cassie kneeling on the floor, clutching her chest, gasping for air with red eyes.

“Cassie?!” - you yelled as you ran to her and kneeled down in front if her, grabbing her face in your hands. - “What happened?” - you asked in panic.

She just shook her head crying harder and you heard Nicole answer from behind you.

“I don’t know! She was eating then she suddenly started coughing but when I asked her if she choked, she shook her head!” - Nicole sobbed.

Your eyes snapped from Nicole to the coffee table, seeing a sandwich on it. You grabbed it, pulled down the slice of bread which was on the top, then your brows furrowed.

“Is this peanut butter?”

“Yeah.” - Nicole nodded, drying her eyes.

“Maybe she’s allergic to it?!” - you asked her, sensing that maybe that was the problem.

Nicole’s eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that was why Sam mentioned the peanut.

She started crying harder as she nodded.

“Call the ambulance!” - you yelled and picked Cassie up.

Nicole did what you said and you ran with Cassie to the fridge, while you felt as your chest tightened.

‘Not now!’ - you thought as you tried to keep yourself together. - 'I have to help her.’

“Okay Cassie I don’t know if it works, but let’s try it, okay?” - you said to her as you opened the door of the freezer and held Cassie close to it.

The cold air helped you when you were having problems with breathing during your panic attacks, so you hoped it will help her too.

You watched as Cassie was still gasping for air, and you caressed her hair, trying to calm her down, because you knew her crying was making it harder to breath.

“Deep breaths, Cassie.” - you said to her and wiped away her tears, while you were holding her in your other arm. - “Is it better?” - you asked and tried to take deep breaths too, showing her how to do it, and helping to keep you calm too.

She didn’t say anyting in response, she didn’t even nod, but you saw that she stopped sobbing, and was leaning closer to the cold.

Nicole apperaed next to you two and she put her hand on Cassie’s shoulder rubbing it.

“Where’s Sam?” - you asked her, trying to bounce Cassie in hopes it will calm her down, because tears were still running down her cheeks, and she was still having trouble breathing.

“He had to go to his partner, Sully, I tried to call him earlier, but he left his phone here!” - Nicole answered still crying.

Your heart clenched in worry, and you looked at Cassie again, feeling as tears welled up in your eyes too.

“It’s gonna be okay, Cassie.” - you tried to reassure her, but then you saw as she gasped harder for air again.

“Cassie?!” - Nicole yelled, then both of you saw as her eyes rolled back in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

You and Nicole tried to wake Cassie up, but she didn’t react to anything. She was still breathing which was a good sign but it was ragged.

Soon you heard the sirens and you sprinted to Martin’s to ask him to come to Sam’s apartment, and told him if he comes back inform him that you were in the hospital.

Both of you and Nicole were allowed to be in the ambulance car with Cassie and after a few questions from the man who examined her, he told you that Cassie was indeed allergic to peanut.

He gave her an andrenalin injection, which helped her body to handle the shock the peanut caused, but they told you she had to stay in the hospital for a few hours.

You were sitting next to Cassie’s bed, holding her hand, and tried to calm her by telling her, that her family is going to be here soon. Nicole was sitting next to the door on the other side of the room.

Cassie was feeling much better now, she didn’t have troubles breathing either, and the anxious feeling was gone now from your chest too (thanks to one of the nurses, who gave you a sedative, because she saw you were at the verge of panic).

The three of you jumped when the door slammed open suddenly and a furious looking Sam stormed in.

When he got home he was surprised that Martin was in his apartment. He told him that the three of you were in the hospital, because Cassie had trouble breathing and even fainted.

Sam became worried sick, but then his eyes snapped to the coffee table to the sandwich and when he saw the peanut butter on it, all he saw was red.

He drove to the hospital as fast as he could while he called Nate to tell him what happened.

When he walked in the room and saw that Cassie was okay, he calmed down a little but then he saw from the corner of his eye as Nicole jumped up from the chair.

“Sam, I’m so sorry, I…” - she tried to apologize while she was crying, but Sam grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out of the room behind him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, I told you not to give her peanut, because she’s allergic to it!” - Sam said loudly, despite the effort of trying very hard not to shout at her in the hospital full of kids.

“I know, but I forgot what you sa…”

“You don’t even pay attention when I’m talking to you, because you’re always on your fucking phone! Get the hell out of here!” - he said as he started walking to the room.

“But Sam…”

Sam turned around quickly.

“You and I are over! I don’t wanna see you ever again.” - he said in a low voice then he went back to the room.

“Hey princess, you okay?” - he asked as he rushed to the bed and hugged his niece.

“Yes, thanks to Y/N.” - Cassie said as she pulled away.

Your eyes widened and they shifted back and forth between her and Sam quickly.

“Uh, I don’t think I was much of a help…”

“You were, you helped me when I had trouble breathing, it became better when you brought me to the fridge.” - Cassie said, just when the door opened and Elena and Nate walked in.

“Oh my God, sweetie are you okay?” - Elena asked as she rushed to the bed and sat down next to her daughter as she climbed in her lap.

Sam looked at you with a small frown.

“Why did you bring her to the fridge?”

All the adults looked at you in question and you fidgeted with your fingers, trying to come up with an explanation.

“I uh, had asthma when I was a kid and the cold air always helped when I couldn’t breath.” - you lied, tucking your hair behind you ear, looking down.

“Thank you.” - Elena said, looking at you over Cassie’s head and Nate put his hand on your shoulder squeezing it gently. - “Where’s Nicole?”

“She was here, but I sent her away.”

“Good. She can’t come to our house ever again.” - Elena mumbled ad she let go of Cassie and cupped her face, kissing her cheek.

“She won’t. I broke up with her.” - Sam said as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

‘Okay, time to leave.’ - you thought as you stood up from the chair.

“They told us that Cassie should be here for a few hours, but I think if you ask they will let you guys take her home.” - you said then turned to Cassie. - “I have to go now. Take care.” - you smiled at her as you squeezed her hand, but when you wanted to walk to the door, you felt as her hold tightened on your hand and she pulled you back.

You leaned down and hugged her, caressing her back. Then Nate and Elena hugged you too, thanking you again.

“I take you home.” - Sam said as he kissed Cassie’s head.

“Uh, you can stay, I just wait for the bus.” - you said to him.

“Y/N, we’re living next to each other, and I’m going home too.” - Sam reasoned and he walked to the door, holding it open for you.

You looked down and walked out the door, Sam following you. You both walked to his car in silence, and he opened the door for you again.

“Thank you.” - you said quietly, and Sam nodded with a small hum.

'Awkward, awkward, awkward.’ - your mind chanted as Sam started to drive.

Should you say, you’re sorry that they broke up with Nicole? Well, considering she almost killed his niece it was a valid option… Ugh, you hated small talks, but you also hated uncomfortable silences.

You looked over at him, and saw that he had a sour look on his face, one hand on the wheel and his other elbow was resting on the door, while he was slowly smoothing his fingers over his clean shaven jaw.

You drummed your fingers on your thigh, then cleared your throat.

“So uhm, I’ve finished your tattoo.”

What the hell? His tattoo? Ugh…

Sam’s eyes widened, and he straightened up in his seat, putting his other hand on the wheel, while he looked at you.

“Really?” - he asked with a hopeful smile.

“Yeah. You can take look when we get home. I mean, if you wanna.” - you added quickly.

Sam’s smile widened and he felt excitement fill his chest.

“Yeah, I would love to. When do you wanna do it?”

You froze a little, then a nervous laugh left your mouth.

“What? I mean, you haven’t even seen it yet.”

“Y/N, it looked amazing even when it wasn’t even done yet, I’m sure it’s beautiful.” - Sam said with an adoring look.

You blushed and bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling, but Sam saw it already growing on your face, which filled his chest with a warm feeling.

“Well, I don’t even know where you want it, and in which size, and I have to draw it again, so we can put it on you.”

“I was thinking, that maybe it could be here?” - he said, gesturing to the right side of his torso, showing you the size too as he moved his hand from his hip to his ribs and back. - “How long will it take to draw in that size?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, a day or two.” - you replied.

The drawing itself was done after all, you just have to make it bigger.

“Oh my god, I can’t wait until we start!” - Sam said excited, as he stopped in front of the building.

You laughed at his excitement, and got out of the car.

“Me too, it was a while since I tattooed someone.” - you said, smiling at him, as you two entered the building.

“Do you have any tattoos?” - Sam asked with a grin as he followed you into the lift.

You shook your head with a smile.

“I’ve always wanted to get one, I just wasn’t sure what, and I was always afraid I would regret it later.” - you said as you were looking at the floor.

You tried to avoid making eye contact with him, because you felt like if you would look at him, he would be able to tell how much you liked him.

It was already hard for you to hold eye contact, but when it was with someone you liked, it was even harder.

You bit your lower lip and looked at Sam with a smile, as you both were standing on either side of the lift, facing each other. You saw that he was looking at you with a teasing smile on his face, and he tilted his head, when you looked at him, making you giggle, and you looked down quickly again.

'Oh my god, he probably thinks I’m an idiot, giggling like a nine year old.’ - you thought, trying to think of anything else than his handsome smile, in hopes it would make your blush disappear.

Sam’s smirk widened and he tried to not to laugh out loud as he imagined your face, when he will take off his shirt when you’re gonna tattoo him.

You were so shy and cute, he can’t wait to see your reaction to that. He looked down at your hands, and felt as his heart started beating harder in his chest when he imagined you touching him, while you’re tattooing him.

The lift suddenly made it’s usual cracking noise and you both looked up when it stopped for a second, then continued going up.

You put your hand on your chest, and let out a deep shy, while you were eyeing the lift uneasily.

Sam saw your nervous state, and he tried to come up with something to make you calm again.

“What, you’re afraid you will be stuck with me for a while?”

Your eyes widened as you looked up at him, and you saw the teasing smirk on his face.

Yeah, you could imagine being trapped in here with worse people.

Like Nicole.

Your gaze dropped to the floor when you thought about her, and how much prettier she was compared to you.

You were sure Sam wouldn’t want anything with a girl like you…

The doors opened and Sam watched with a frown as you walked out without even cracking a smile.

You fished out your keys from your bag while you walked to your door. When you stepped in your apartment and turned to close the door, you jumped a little when you saw Sam standing there.

“You’re not gonna show me my tattoo?” - he asked lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh! Yeah, sure, come in.” - you said quickly when you remebered you invited him over while you were in the car.

Sam walked in your apartment, and you closed the door behind him. You both walked to the living room and you pointed to the coffee table.

“There it is. You can sit anywhere you want.” - you said as you walked to the kitchen and Sam sat on the couch, grabbing your sketchbook which was opened at the pirate ship and mermaid drawing.

A small smile appeared on his face as he smoothed his fingers through the sketch.

“Do you want something to drink?” - you asked from the kitchen.

“A coffee will be fine.” - he answered without taking his eyes off of the drawing.

Soon you sat on the other side of the couch, handing him a cup.

“You like it?” - you asked, watching as he put the book down and accepted the coffee.

“I love it.” - he said grinning, taking a sip, then he looked around. - “So we’re gonna do it here?”

“Yeah. I still have my stuff, you can lay on the couch, watching tv or something while I’m working.” - you answered with a smile.

Sam nodded, and put down the cup on the table in front of him. He put his palms on his thighs, smoothing them over slowly, as an idea popped up in his head.

“So, uh…” - he started, then cleared his throat. - “I was thinking that my tattoo is a bit faded…” - he said, gesturing to the birds on his neck. - “…do you think you could go over them again?”

You looked at Sam with wide eyes.

“You mean… now?”

“Yeah, why not?” - he shrugged.

“Uh, uhm, yeah, sure.” - you answered and you already pictured that it will end in a disaster, cause you were definitely not prepaired yourself being that close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam took off his jacket, while you walked to the shelf and grabbed a box from there. He watched as you walked back to the couch and put the box on the coffee table, opened it and started emptying it. It contained tattooing equipments, and when Sam saw the tattooing machine he felt as a smile raised to his lips. When everything was out of the box, you started sterilezing everything, meanwhile Sam leaned closer to the table to look at the various types of needles.

“Which one are we going to use?” - he asked, pointing at them.

You looked down at the needles, then up at Sam. Since you were sitting on his right side, and couldn’t see his tattoo, you cupped his face in your hand and gently turned his head to the side.

Your eyes roamed his birds for a minute, then you let go of him and picked up one of the needles.

“This one.” - you said and started sterilizing it.

After you were done, you cupped his face in your hand again, and smoothed your fingers across his skin, over his birds.

“Hmm.” - was all you said and you stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Sam watched with an amused smile as you disappeared behind a door, and he put his hand on his tattoo too.

You grabbed a razor from the shelf, then you looked in the mirror.

‘Okay, don’t overthink it, you’re just gonna tattoo him, you did this a hundred times before.’ - you said in your head to calm your nerves, then walked out of the bathroom.

You sat down on Sam’s left side, your body facing his, while he was sitting facing the tv.

“Ugh.” - you let out a grunt when you noticed that his neck was too high for you to reach it comfortably, so you stood up and got on your knees beside him, making Sam laugh.

“Too tall?” - he asked as he looked at you with teasing eyes.

“Yeah.” - you giggled and leaned closer to him.

You cupped his chin gently in your hand again and bent it a little, then you shaved the spot over his birds.

You put down the razor, and put on purple medical gloves, then you quickly put together your tattooing machine. You sterilized the skin on his neck too, then dipped the needle in black ink.

“You ready?” - you asked with a smile.

“Mhm.” - Sam nodded, and you leaned close to him again, bending his head.

When the needle first touched his skin, Sam closed his eyes, listening to the familiar buzzing noise. The corners of his mouth turned upwards, when he felt your hot breath on his skin, since you were leaning so close to him.

You furrowed your brows, concentrating on the lines of the birds. Every now and then you wiped off the ink from his skin, and you caught yourself, not only staring at his birds, but at his strong neck, and handsome face too. You cleared your throat, going back to work, you didn’t want him to notice you were checking him out.

Sam’s eyes opened and the rest of his body froze, when you leaned close to him again. He turned his eyes to try to look at you, but you seemed to be concentrating on tattoing him, and maybe you didn’t even notice what was happening.

His hands were on his thighs, and he felt as his fingers cluthed his trousers tighter with every second, when he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

He was sure you haven’t noticed it, but for him it was hard to ignore the feeling of your breasts pushing softly against the side of his shoulder. He closed his eyes again, feeling that they pushed against him firmer every time you took a breath.

You noticed while you moved the needle across his neck, that Sam’s pulse started to quicken. You pulled away and wiped the ink off his skin, looking at his face.

His eyes were closed and you looked down seeing how his hands were cluching his trousers hard.

“You okay?” - you asked him, and his eyes snapped open.

“Yeah, why?” - he asked quickly, as he looked at you with wide eyes.

“If it hurts, we can stop.” - you said, but he shook his head.

“It doesn’t hurt, you can keep going.” - he gave you a smile, and you nodded.

You turned his head again, and leaned close to him, continuing your work.

'Fuck.’ - Sam cursed in his head, when he felt your breasts pushing against him again.

“You sure you okay?” - Sam heard you asking, and he opened his eyes again, looking at you in question. - “You just moaned.” - you said to him, one corner of your mouth turning upwards.

Sam’s eyes widened again.

“I did?”

You giggled, nodding your head.

“Sorry.” - he said, and ran one of his hands through his hair. - “It just uh… tickled.” - he lied.

“Tickled?” - you asked amused.

“Yeah.” - he said, looking forward at the tv again.

He wasn’t sure if he was blushing or not, but he was sure he didn’t want you to see that if he was.

“Okaaay…” - you said again, and went back to work.

After a few more minutes of Sam enjoying the feeling of the needle scraping against his skin, and the feeling of you being so close to him, you turned off the tattooing machine with a big smile.

“Done.” - you said, grabbing a small mirror from the box, and held it up to Sam.

He leaned closer to it, and when he saw that his birds were black again instead of grey, he grinned.

“Just like when I got them… Thank you.” - Sam said as he looked up at you.

“No problem.” - you answered, and put down the mirror.

You gently pushed on Sam’s shoulder and he leaned back on the couch again, biting his lip, trying to keep himself from smiling. You cleaned the area and sterilized it again, then put a dressing on it.

“You can take this off in 4 hours.” - you said, and stood up from the couch, putting your equipment back in the box.

“I can’t wait 'til we start doing the pirate ship.” - Sam said excited as he grabbed your sketchbook from your table again, and looked at your design.

“You said that a few times already, I guess you like pirates, then?” - you asked with a smile, as you grabbed your box and put it back on the shelf.

“Yeah, you can say that.” - Sam answered, as he put the book back on the table slowly, and felt excitement bubbling in his chest. - “Wanna see something cool?” - he asked, after a few seconds of hesitation.

You turned back with a small frown on your face, having no idea what he meant.

“Yeah, sure.” - you shrugged and saw as Sam stood up, grabbing his jacket in his hands.

“It’s back in my place.” - he said, as he started walking towards the door, and held it open, while he was looking back at you, waiting for you to follow him.

You scraped the back of your neck, then let out a small laugh, and walked out of your apartment, giving Sam a small, but excited smile as you passed him.

Sam’s confidence grew a little when he saw your shining eyes, and he closed the door behind him, then walked to the other side of the corridor, opening the door to his apartment.

He had a feeling you’re gonna like what he was about to show you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, but I think it's cute :)

Sam held the door open for you and you walked into his apartment, then waited for him to hang his jacket by the door. You followed him into the living room, where he suddenly stopped, letting out a frustrated sigh.

You frowned and stepped next to him, seeing how he was looking at the peanut butter sandwich on his coffee table.

Your eyes softened, and you lifted your hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. Sam turned to you suddenly, and you let out a small gasp, when you felt his arms circle your waist, pulling you close to him, hugging you tight.

“Thank you. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t here.” - he whispered, his voice shaky.

For a few seconds you were frozen, but then you slowly put your arms around his frame, returning his hug.

“It’s okay now.” - you rubbed his back. - “She’s safe now.”

The two of you stayed like that for a few moments, and just when you started to get lost in his warm embrance, he pulled away, looking at the floor embarassed.

“Sorry, I just…” - he said, waving one of his hands, while his other was on the small of your back.

“I know.” - you smiled.

Sam smiled back at you, then he mentioned towards his couch, while gently pushing you towards it.

“Sit, I’ll be right back.” - he said and quickly walked in his room.

‘I hope he comes out naked, that would be a nice surprise.’ - you said in your head, then you fall back on the couch heavily. 'OH MY GOD, Y/N NO!’ - you buried your face in your hands, and rubbed it, while you listened to the small noises which were coming from his room.

It sounded like he was searhing for something, and you lifted your head to look in the direction of his room. Suddenly he came out of his room, holding a small, old, wooden chest in his hands.

He sat on the couch next to you, and he put the chest on the coffee table in front of you.

You looked at it, then at Sam, then at the box again, making Sam chuckle.

“Open it.”

You felt excitement rise in your chest, being curious of what could be in the wooden box.

Then you remebered he asked you if you wanted to see something cool, after you told him he must like pirates.

“Don’t tell me it’s gonna be pirate treasHOLY SHIT!?” - Your eyes grew wide when you saw about a dozen of golden coins in the chest, and a small laugh left your lips when you lifted one of them out.

Sam watched with a smile as you examined it.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that I like pirates.” - he said amused.

“Are they real?” - you asked in a whisper, looking around, like you were afraid someone could hear you.

Sam laughed and turned his head to one side, and asked in a kinda moking tone:

“I don’t know, are they?”

You gave him a playful glare, then you held the coin closer to your face.

On one side of the coin was a skull showing from the side, and some latin phrase, you started turning the coin, trying to read it.

“Pro Deus Quod Licentia.” - Sam said, leaning closer to you. - “It means For God And Liberty.”

He grabbed the coin which was in your hands between his thumb and forefinger and turned it on the other side. There was a ship on it, and a latin phrase too.

“Hodie Mecum Eris En Paradiso… Today You Will Join Me In Paradise.”

You smiled and looked sideways at him, then back at the gold.

“You speak latin?”

“A little.” - Sam answered and when you looked at him again, he winked at you, making you giggle.

“Where did you get this?” - you said, putting back the coin in the chest, and you grabbed another one.

“Does the name Henry Avery ring any bells for you?” - Sam asked.

“He was a pirate?” - you guessed with a smile as you looked at Sam again.

He just nodded and watched you like he was waiting for you to do something. You frowned a little, then he saw as your eyes widened and you gasped.

“It was his?!” - you asked excited as you looked at the chest again.

Sam chukled at your reaction.

“I’m holding pirate treasure in my hands? That’s so cool!”

“I knew you’re gonna like it.” - Sam said with a smile.

“Why are you showing this to me? Aren’t you afraid I’m gonna steal it?” - you teased him, surprising yourself and him.

You had to admit it, you were starting to feel more and more relaxed in his presence, the way he was acting and talking to you made you feel secure.

“Why would you do that? You like it?” - Sam asked, pointing with his head to the one you were holding.

You looked at the shiny gold coin in your hand, nodding.

“You can keep that one.” - he said making you look at him shocked.

“What?!”

“You said you like it?”

“But… but it’s… It’s… worth like… Well, I don’t know how much it worth, but…”

“Don’t worry, as you can see, I have a few more.” - he said with a charming smile, which you started to grow more and more fond of. - “Think of it as repay for the microwave.”

You laughed, looking down at the coin in your hand.

“Thank you… But you still haven’t told me where you found it.” - you said, leaning back on the couch, waiting for him.

“So, you haven’t heard of Avery and Libertalia?”

You shook your head with a smile.

“Giiiirl, you’re in for a treat!” - Sam said excited and stood up, grabbing his phone.

“What are you doing?” - you asked with a laugh.

“Ordering food, it’s gonna be a long story.” - he said, already dialing.


	14. Chapter 14

“Exploding mummies?!” - you asked, with your mouth hanging open, while you were holding the fork in your hand.

The food was just about to arrive in your mouth, but you were staring at Sam wide eyed, frozen in place.

“Yes! I don’t know how he did that, but every time we went near one, it exploded!” - Sam said, gesturing widely with his hands, while both of you were sitting on his couch, facing each other.

“This Avery guy was really crazy.” - you commented and finally took the bite.

“Tell me about it… So soon we found his ship in a cave. It was beautiful, and full of this.” - Sam said, pointing with his fork towards the coin, he gave you. - “But unfortunately there were traps there too. I activated one accidentally, and a beam fell on me, knocking me out.” - he continued.

Sam left out Rafe and Shoreline from the story on purpose, he didn’t want to freak you out after all. You two barely knew each other, he didn’t want to scare you away by saying he and Nate killed dozens to get this treausure. Not to say he activated the trap on purpose to kill Rafe… - “When I woke up, I saw that Nate tried to lift the beam off me, but it was too heavy, so I told him to leave me.” - Sam said, then he shook his head, huffing a laugh. - “Do you know what he did?”

You shook your head, watching him intently.

“He fired a canon, making the ship sink faster. The water helped us move the beam, and we managed to get out.” - Sam smiled fondly at the memory.

“Holy shit.” - you said in disbelief, staring in front of you.

Sam chuckled, and took another bite of his food.

“Yeah… The ship sank and the whole cave collapsed. I only managed to save these.” - he said, looking at the small wooden chest with a sigh.

“It’s still cool, though.” - you murmured, taking a bite and smiling shyly.

Sam grinned and put down his now empty plate on the coffee table, then leaned back in the couch.

“Yeah, but I’m still dreaming of finding a big city with lots of treasure, and actually keeping all of it.”

You giggled, and you put down your plate too, then you looked down at your broken watch.

“Shit, I have to go.” - you said standing up.

Sam sat up, alarmed.

“Why?”

“Sam, it’s half past ten, I have to go to work tomorrow.” - you walked towards the front door quickly, then turned around. - “How much do I owe you for the food?”

Sam hurried after you.

“Nothing. You renewed my tattoo, and I payed for the food.” - he said with a smile.

You looked down with a blush and tucked your hair behind your ear while you nodded.

“Okay.” - you smiled then opened the door.

When you were about to step out, Sam stopped you.

“Didn’t you forget something?”

You looked back at him, and saw as he reached for your hand. He gently held your wrist and when you opened your hand for him, he put the golden coin in your palm, then made you wrap your fingers around it.

“Thanks.” - you beamed up at him and when he looked back at you with his warm smile, you had the urge to feel his hug again.

You hesitated a little, but then shook your head and simply walked out of his apartment, and went to yours. You were sure he would have freaked out if you would just hugged him out of the blue. Yes, he hugged you before, but it was because he got emotional over Cassie.

“Good night.” - he said, looking at you, as he was leaning against his door.

You stepped into your home and when you were closing it, you smiled back at him.

“Good night.” - you said with a small wave and shut the door.

Sam let out a dreamy sigh then he closed his door too. He walked back to the living room and fall back on the couch with a big smile on his face.

You leaned against your door and looked down at your hands, feeling that you were shaking.

‘Oh my god, stop it!’ - you thought, but you were smiling widely.

You felt as your heart beated fast in your chest, but you knew that this time it wasn’t because of the anxiety, but because of a certain neighbour.

You giggled and quickly walked to your bathroom, to take a hot bath, then you went to your couch, surrounded yourself with pillows and blankets, turned on the TV, and started working on the pirate ship for Sam with a big smile.

The next morning, after you woke up, you decided to bring the tattoo design to the flowershop, so you can finish it for Sam sooner. You were hoping this size will be good, Sam shoved you how big he wanted it be, and you tried your best to imagine it on him.

'Ugh, is it just me, or is it just became hot in here?’ - you thought and opened the door of the shop to let some cool air in.

Yeah, you were surely going to faint when he pulls off his shirt.

“I didn’t think this through…” - you murmured as you worked on the outlines of the ship, but a smile was on your lips.

You tattooed a fair amount of naked upper bodies, male and female, so you shouldn’t be worried, right?

Except you never were attracted to the customers…

'Ugh, stop it!’ - you scolded yourself, and threw the pen on the counter with an annoyed groan. - 'Maybe I just close my eyes and draw from memory on him.’ - you snorted and looked out the window to the street.

Your eyes widened when you saw a pair of familiar blonde pigtails bouncing closer and closer to the door of the shop.

“Y/N!” - Cassie yelled as she ran inside, rounded the counter and jumped up, circling her arms around your neck.

You let out a puff of air as you rounded your arms around her waist, so she won’t fall down and you straightened up, holding her.

“Cassie, what a nice surprise!” - you said, making her laugh. - “How did you get here?”

“Mommy brought me!” - she yelled, pointing at the door, where Elena was leaning against the doorframe, seemingly out of breath.

“She’s faster and faster each day.” - she panted, and walked closer to the counter.

You grinned, and motioned with your head to the chair you were previously sitting on.

“Thanks.” - she groaned and sat down.

“What are you guys doing here?” - you asked, putting Cassie on the counter, but remaining close to her.

“Cassie wanted to spend the afternoon with you, and well, since I don’t have your number, we came here.” - Elena said with a smile.

Your eyes widened and you felt as your heart melted at her words.

“Is that true?” - you asked Cassie.

“Yes! You saved me and you’re my friend!” - she said, hugging you strongly.

You closed your eyes and hugged her back. You loved hugging, but your anxiety and shyness kept you from initiating them, so you treasured every time you recieved one.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” - you said and Elena smiled at the two of you.

“So can I leave her here? You can bring her over to Sam in the evening and she can spend the night there.” - Elena said, then she reached for a pen and wrote down her number on an empty paper she found on the counter. - “ Or if he’s not home, you can call me so I or Nate can pick her up.” - she said, handing you the paper.

You smiled, getting excited that you don’t have to spend your afternoon alone.

“Sure, I’m gonna close in an hour, then we go to my place, watch movies and draw, sounds good?” - you asked Cassie.

“Yeah!” - she yelled in excitement, making you and Elena laugh.

“Okay, have fun girls, see you later.” - Elena said and kissed Cassie on the cheek, then she hugged you, making you let out a happy sigh.

“Bye.” - you said and she walked out of the shop.

You sat down on the chair, while Cassie remained on the counter. You smiled up at her, but when she looked down at you, she shocked you with her words.

“So are you and uncle Sammy dating already?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Cassie, you're straightforward!


	15. Chapter 15

After a few seconds, when the initial shock left your system, you shook your head a little and let out a small laugh.

“Why would we be dating?”

“Why not?”

“I barely know your uncle.”

“But you always smile when you’re together!”

“That’s not enough reason for that, Cassie.” - you said, a light blush covering your cheeks, thinking about your handsome neighbour.

You picked up your pen, and continued drawing Sam’s tattoo, while Cassie leaned closer to look at it.

“Why are you drawing it again?”

“I’m making it bigger, so I can put it on your uncle.” - you replied with a grin.

“Uncle Sammy’s gonna have another tattoo?” - Cassie asked excited.

“Yep.”

“Can I have one too?”

Your eyes widened and you quickly looked up at Cassie.

“Uhm, no.”

“Why not?” - she asked with a frown.

“It’s something only grown ups can have.”

“Why?”

‘Oh my god, it sure shows that her mother is a journalist.’

“You’re starting to act like your mother.”

“Why?”

“You’re asking a lot of questions.” - you smiled and Cassie giggled.

“So can I have one when I’m a grown up?”

“Sure.”

“Yay!” - Cassie exclaimed happily and you laughed, imagining the face of Nate as he sees her daughter’s ink for the first time.

An hour later you were walking through the door of your apartment with Cassie.

“What do you wanna watch?” - you asked as you followed her to the couch.

“Beauty and the Beast!”

You walked to your computer and copied the movie to your pendrive, then you put it in your TV and started the film.

You saw as Cassie picked up one of your scketchbooks from under the coffee table and put it in her lap, looking at your drawings.

“Why is that some of your drawings are colored but some of them are black and white?”

“The pencils I used to buy are very expensive, and I can’t afford them anymore.”

Being an assistant in a flower shop pays less than being a tattoo artist after all.

“Why don’t you use cheaper ones then?” - Cassie asked as she put down your sketchbook and pulled out her pencils from her small light blue backpack.

“I’m so used to the expensive ones that I don’t enjoy drawing with the cheaper ones.” - you tried to explain it to her, while you handed her some papers.

Cassie nodded understanding, and she started drawing next to you, while you put on your glasses and continued drawing Sam’s tattoo.

Soon you heard a knock on the door and you looked at it in confusion. Your eyes shifted from it to Cassie, then back at the door.

“Want me to open it?” - she asked when she saw your hesitation.

You shook your head and stood up.

“No, I get it.” - you said nervously, then you slowly walked to the door. You looked out the peephole, then let out a sigh of relief when you saw a familiar face.

“Hey Martin!” - you greeted him after you opened the door.

“Hey, Y/N!” - he smiled at you warmly. - “Sorry if I’m bothering you, but you said you are going to the store today and I wanted to ask if you could buy some things for me too?”

“Oh, yes! Sorry I totally forgot!”

“It’s okay.” - Martin smiled and handed you a list.

“Okay, I come over when I’m back.” - you said and you closed the door after he thanked you.

“Hey, Cassie?” - you walked back to the living room, scratching your neck.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind if we go to the store real quick?”

“No! What are we buying?” - she asked, already jumping off the couch and hurrying to you.

“Just some food.” - you said, and you held the door open for her.

On the way down in the lift, it stopped for a second again, and this time the lights flickered too.

You gasped and looked up, but it was over just as soon as it started.

“This lift is scary, huh?” - you asked Cassie, but your heart was hammering in your chest.

She didn’t say anything, just stepped closer to you and held your hand. You gently grabbed on of her pigtails and smoothed the lock between your fingers.

You let out a sigh of relief when the door opened on the first floor, and you walked out, heading for the nearest market.

On the way there, you passed an art shop, and you stopped in front of the window looking at the big beautiful wooden box, which held dozens of pencils, a sharpener, a rubber, and some papers in it.

“You used to draw with these?” - Cassie asked, marveling at it.

You let out a small laugh.

“No, it’s even more expensive than the one I used.” - you answered her and pulled her away from the window.

You arrived at the store and you put Cassie in the shopping cart, who laughed when you lifted her up.

You were almost done getting everything, when you passed a stand which was full of cat ear headbands.

“Y/N, look!” - Cassie said loudly and pointed at them.

“You want one?” - you asked, checking the price, and you saw that they were on sale.

Cassie pulled out one, on which the ears were covered in pink glitter, and put it on her head.

“Only if you get one too!” - she giggled and you smiled.

“Which one would look good on me?” - you asked and she picked up one after another, examining them.

“This!” - she handed you a balck one, where the ears were made of pretty lace.

You laughed and put it on, pulled out your phone and leaned next to Cassie.

“Smile!” - you said and took a selfie.

“We’re pretty!” - Cassie giggled as you gave her the phone, and you pushed the cart to get milk, then headed for the cashier.

After you left the store, Cassie insisted to leave the cat ears on, making you laugh.

Fortunately the lift went up smoothly and you and Cassie walked to Martin’s door to give him his stuff.

“Cute ears.” - he commented with a smile and he gave you the price of the goods what you brought for him.

“He’s nice.” - Cassie said when you walked in your apartment, and sat on the couch.

“Yeah, he helped me a lot when I moved here.” - you said as you put on your glasses again and added the finishing touches to Sam’s tattoo. - “What kind of tattoo do you want when you grow up?”

“I want birdies like Uncle Sammy!” - Cassie yelled and you laughed.

You couldn’t help but think that even the birds were very simple they looked good. If they weren’t already taken by Sam, maybe you even get them on your wrist or shoulder blade.

“You don’t have any tattoos?” - Cassie asked and you shook your head.

“No, but maybe someday…”

“Maybe you could have Uncle Sammy’s birdies too.”

‘Is she a mind-reader or something?’ - you chuckled to yourself.

“I think he would love that.” - she continued, making you look at her.

“Why do you think that?”

“He likes you.” - Cassie said with shrug, coloring the flower she draw.

You felt as your heart started beating hareder in your chest at ther words.

“Did he say that?” - you asked, trying to act nonchalant.

“No, I just see how he looks at you.”

“Why, how is he looking at me?”

“Like he wants to kiss you!” - Cassie exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Your eyes widened and you let out a nervous laugh.

“Maybe he looks at all the girls like that, don’t you think?”

Cassie looked like she was trying to think, then she shook her head.

“Nah.” - she said, continuing her drawing.

You bit your lip trying to hide your smile, as you finished Sam’s tattoo.

“Okay, it’s done.” - you said, holding it up for Cassie.

“Can I watch while you’re tattooing him?” - she asked excited.

“Uhm, maybe he isn’t even home, or maybe he wants me to do it some other time…” - you trailed off, as you watched that Cassie already hopped down from the couch and hurried to your front door. - “Cassie, wait!”

You quickly walked after her, but when you reached the door, you saw that she was already knocking on Sam’s.

“Shit.” - you whispered and you hurried back to the living room, pacing back and forth. - “Okay, calm down… You already done this, you can do it again… Yeah, but this time he’s not gonna have his shirt on!” - you buried your face in your hands, and let out a frustrated moan.

Sam opened the door when he heard impatient knocking.

“I’m coming!” - he said annoyed.

His eyes widened when he saw his niece, but after a second he grinned at her cute cat ears.

“Hey princess! What are you doing here?” - he asked as he crouched down in front of her.

“Uncle Sammy! Y/N finished your tattoo!” - Cassie yelled happily and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards your apartment.

Sam’s chest filled with excitement as he quickly closed his door and followed her lead.

“Oh, is she?” - he asked as he entered your apartment.

He walked in the living room, and saw that you were standing facing away from him, your head buried in your hands, and a muffled moaning sound reached his ears.

“Want me to come back later?” - he asked with an amused smile.

He saw as you jumped and quickly turned around with a gasp and your cheeks were covered in a light blush.

“Oh, hey!” - you breathed as you saw him.

Sam’s grin widened when he saw your cat ears and he walked closer to you. 

“Hey there, kitten.” - he said, and you could have sworn that your heart stopped beating hearing his words.

You looked up at the top of your head, remembering that you still had the headband on. You quickly reached up to take it off, but Sam gently grabbed your wrists.

“No. Leave it on.” - he said softly, and you noticed that he was looking at you with some kind of admiration in his eyes?

“Okay.” - you breathed, finding yourself lost in his hazel-brownish eyes, and enjoying the feeling of his warm hands on your wrists.

“Here’s your tattoo!” - Cassie’s voice made both of you to snap out of your dazes.

You both looked down at her, holding the paper up for Sam to see. He reached out, taking it from Cassie, and you watched how his face changed while his eyes drank in the sight of it.

“When can we start?”


	16. Chapter 16

‘I’m so not ready, I’m so not ready, I’m so not ready.’ - your mind chanted, while your eyes traveled from Sam’s face to his wide chest.

You cleared your throat and gulped loudly.

“Whenever you want.” - you said aloud, making Sam smile. - “Lay down on the couch.” - you continued, seeing that he was eager to get started.

Sam said as he was told and you brought your box which contained your tattooing equipment to the coffee table, then went to the bathroom to get the razor.

When you walked back to the living room, you saw that Sam had taken off his shirt, and was now laying half naked on the couch.

'Holy shit.’ - you stopped suddenly, and was only able to stare at him. - 'Okay, shit, calm down, you’ve done this a hundred times before.’ - you took a deep breath, and stood in the doorway for a minute to stop your hands from shaking.

He was laying on his back, talking to Cassie, so he didn’t notice you hesitating. From this distance you could see that he had another tattoo, a star, close to his collarbone.

You walked next to the couch, and got on your knees next to Sam, trying not to focus on his muscular body.

'Wow, he’s jacked.’ - you thought, biting your lip as you put on your purple medical gloves. You pulled out your antibacterial soap and started rubbing it slowly on his torso.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat the moment you touched his bare skin, and you quickly pulled away your hand.

“Sorry.” - you blurted out shyly.

“It’s okay, it was just cold.” - Sam lied, while he started focusing on slowing down his heartbeat.

The feel of you touching him, no, caressing him, made his head dizzy. He closed his eyes, because the sight of you kneeling next to him with your cute cat ears, and caressing his sides, stomach and chest while he’s laying half-naked on your couch, made him think of some other activities than getting ready for a tattoo.

You noticed that on the other side of his stomach he had three round scars. You quickly looked back at the area you were cleaning with your hand, wondering how he got them.

“What are you doing?” - Cassie asked, as she kneeled on the floor next to you.

“I’m cleaning his skin from bacteries, so his tattoo’s not gonna get infected.”

“Why would it get infected?” - Cassie asked again, and watched as you put down the soap bottle and gestured for the tattoo needles in the box.

“When the needle breaks the skin, bacteries can get in, if his skin isn’t cleaned.”

Sam opened his eyes when he heard Cassie gasp, and saw how she looked at the needles, then at him, then back at the needles again.

“You mean the tattoo is not on his skin, but under it?!”

Both you and Sam started to laugh at her horrified expression.

“That’s how I got my birdies too, sweetheart.” - Sam said with an amused smile.

“That’s why they don’t come off when he’s taking a bath.” - you explained, as you picked up the razor and started shaving his hair on his side.

“But doesn’t it hurt?” - she asked, looking at Sam in worry.

“Just a little.” - he reassured her.

“Why do you shave him?”

“It prevents the needle to stuck in the hair, which would pull and hurt more. It also prevents the needle to push the hair down under the skin.” - you replied.

Sam was laying with one of his hands behind his head and with the other laying on his chest. He watched with a small smile as you shaved him and explained everything to Cassie. He kinda wanted to reach out and caress your hair, to make you feel more comfortable around him, but he remained motionless and just imagined how your locks would feel between his fingers.

After you were done shaving him, you put down the razor and stood up.

“Okay, let’s go to the mirror and see where you want me to put the tattoo.” - you said as you grabbed the stencil and walked to the full lenght mirror on the other side of the room.

Sam and Cassie followed you and Sam stood in front of the mirror, raising his right hand and turning sideways.

“Uh, here somewhere?” - he motioned with his other hand to the area between his ribs and hip.

You held the stencil to his body.

“Here?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay.” - you said, pushing the paper on his skin and smoothing it out with a sponge, using soap and water.

Sam bit his lip as he watched you, enjoying the feeling of your hands on his body again.

You slowly pulled down the paper, leaving the drawing on Sam’s body. The pirate ship was on his side, while the mermaid was more on the area on the right side of his stomach.

You smiled, looking at it, you managed to put it on perfectly at the first try.

“I think it looks good.” - you said, then stepped away so Sam can see it in the mirror.

Sam grinned widely when he saw himself.

“What do you think, Cas?”

“It’s pretty!” - she said smiling, clapping a few times.

“You haven’t even started and I already love it.” - Sam said with a charming smile.

You giggled and felt as your cheeks got warmer, so you quickly averted your gaze, cleared your throat and turned around to walk back to the couch.

You got on your knees next to it again, and started sterilizing your equipment.

“We have to wait a few minutes until your skin dries.” - you said while Sam laid back on the couch.

“How long will it take to get it done?” - Sam asked, as he watched you setting up the tattoo machine.

“I think around 5 hours. But we don’t have to do it at one go, I can do the outlines now and the shading next time.” - you suggested, looking up at him. - “Or we can just get started and if it gets uncomfortable or painful, we can stop.”

“I would like to get it done now, but I’ll tell you if it gets too much.” - Sam said, putting his right hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, looking at you with a warm expression.

You smiled at him, then continued setting up the machine, and pouring out the ink.

After a few minutes, when his skin dried you turned on the tattooing machine.

“Ready?”

Sam nodded, biting his lower lip as he watched you put on your glasses, lean above him and put the needle against his skin.

“Should I be worried about the fact that last time when you were tattooing my neck, you didn’t wear your glasses?” - Sam asked teasingly.

“Your birds look fine, don’t they?” - you asked back with a smile as you wiped the small amount of blood and ink from his skin. - “I didn’t wear them, because they have very simple lines and it was easy for me to see them. This one is a bit more complicated.” - you said as you leaned over him again and pushed the needle in his skin.

When Cassie saw the blood, she stood up.

“Eww, I’m never gonna get a tattoo.” - she said as she walked on the other side of the table and continued drawing.

Sam and you laughed at her comment.

“I thought you wanted birdies like Uncle Sammy.” - you teased her, and Sam chuckled when you called him that.

“I’ve changed my mind.”


	17. Chapter 17

“I finished the outlines, do you want to keep going?” - you asked Sam.

“Yeah, but can we have a break? My back is killing me.” - he answered, sitting up.

“Of course.” - you said as you put down the tattooing machine, and streched your arms out, above your head.

Your back was hurting too from leaning forward for too long.

Sam couldn’t help but look down at your breasts, when you pushed them out while streching.

“Uhm, do you want to drink something?” - you asked and stood up.

Sam quickly looked at your face and stood up too.

“Yeah, a coffee would be nice.”

You give him a quick, shy smile, turned around a walked in the kitchen.

Sam’s eyes scanned your body from head to toe with a smile, then he walked to the mirror again to look at his tattoo.

His grin widened when he looked at it, he couldn’t wait until it’s finished, and he couldn’t wait for the summer to show it off on the beach.

His heart fluttered in his chest when he tought about that, and he looked back at you watching as you were making the coffee.

Would you say yes if he asked you to come with him to the beach?

‘God, you should stop imagining her in a swimsuit, or there will be consequences.’ - he scolded himself in his head and he looked down at his pants.

Cassie walked next to you in the kitchen.

“Need something?” - you asked with a smile.

“Do you have Tomb Raider: Underworld?”

Your eyes widened and you looked at Cassie surprised. She must have seen your PS3 on the TV stand.

“Of course I have it.”

“Can I play?” - she asked excited.

You grinned and walked back to the living room with her. You turned on the consol, started the game and gave Cassie the controller.

“You have a Playstation too?”

“Mommy does.” - she replied, surprising you.

Maybe you should ask for her ID so you can play with her. You walked back to the kitchen when the coffee was done, making a mental note to ask Elena about it the next time you see her.

“So you like it?” - you asked Sam, who was still standing in front of the mirror.

You didn’t blame him though, if you could, you would stare at his naked body all day too.

Well, you wouldn’t only be looking at his tattoos, that’s for sure.

Sam turned around with a smile, and started walking to you.

“I love it, can’t wail til it’s done.” - he said as he stopped next to you.

He was facing you, his hip leaning against the counter, watching as you poured coffee in a cup.

'Please don’t shake, please don’t shake, please don’t shake.’ - you pleaded to your hands in your head, feeling as he was watching you.

You always felt uncomfortable when people watched you. It didn’t make you that nervous, you just simply didn’t like it. But ever since your ex-boyfriend, every little thing, like this, or having trouble making eye contact or talking to people worsened. Before him you only felt anxious when you had to make a phone call, or meeting new people, things like that. But after him you almost always felt nervous, when you were simply walking on the street or even when you were talking to people you already knew.

Your panic attacks became more frequent. You only had panic attacks in very stressful situations, like before an exam, or before a job interview, but after him little things like only thinking about going to the store could trigger it.

Fortunately, now it became better, with medicines, and meeting Martin was a big help too. He’s the only one who knows about your panic attacks, since he was there when you went through one. He taught you that technique, about counting the seconds and timing your breathing to it, to make you calm down. Since then, you were always wearing your father’s watch.

However, he didn’t know about your ex. No one has to. He’s in the past now.

“Sugar?” - you asked, reaching for it.

“Yeah?” - Sam asked back without hesitation, then his eyes widened, when he realized you asked if he wanted sugar in his coffee and not calling him that.

You looked at him amused, and one corner of your mouth turned upwards, seeing as a slight blush was covering his cheeks.

“I mean yeah, yeah, uh, one.” - Sam said, and straightened himself, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

You looked down letting out a small chuckle, and put one spoon of sugar in his coffee.

You couldn’t help but think he was cute as hell when he was all flustered.

You wanted to tease him about it, so you turned your body to face him.

“Do you want some milk in it, sugar?” - you asked with a grin, and tilted your head to the side.

Sam looked at you with a wide smile, then his eyes traveled to your cat ears. He reached out his hand and tugged on one of them gently.

“Sure thing, kitten.”

He saw as your cheeks turned red and your eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips. His breath quickened when he saw that, and excitement filled his chest.

You were using all your power to not let your eyes going lower to his half naked body. You looked back in his eyes when you felt that his hand slipped from the cat ear into your hair.

Sam gently grabbed a lock of your hair between his fingers and smoothed it out to the ends.

You felt mesmerized while you were staring in his hazel eyes, and suddenly you felt the urge to kiss him.

'Would she let me kiss her?’ - Sam asked himself as he looked down at your lips and slowly started to lean down.

You watched frozen in place, as his face started to get closer to yours.

“Shit!” - Cassie yelled from the living room.

Both of you jumped a little when you heard her, and a laugh escaped your lips when you saw Sam’s shocked face.

“Hey! Where did you learn that word?!” - Sam asked loudly.

“From Dad!” - Cassie said with a shrug.

Sam facepalmed himself while you laughed harder.

You walked to the fridge to grab the milk, while you tried to slow down your rapidly beating heart.

'Did he want to kiss me?’ - you asked yourself with a stupid smile on your face.

You went back next to Sam and poured some milk in his coffee, until he tould you it was enough.

“Thank you.” - he said as he picked it up and walked to the living room. - “You can’t speak like that.” - he told Cassie.

“Why?”

Sam looked back at you helplessly, while he tried to think.

“Because it’s a bad word.”

“Daddy says it all the time.”

“Well, I’m gonna kick your daddy’s ass.”

“Oh-oh.” - you said with a giggle, and Sam looked back at you again, seeing that you put your hands before your mouth.

When Sam saw your reaction, he immediately realized his mistake, but it was too late now.

“YOU SAID A BAD WORD TOO!” - Cassie yelled, pointing a finger at him.

“No, I didn’t!” - Sam tried to defend himself.

“Yes you did!”

“You heard it wrong!”

“You said ass!”

“Language!” - Sam scolded her, he too pointed a finger at her.

“You language!” - Cassie argued back.

You couldn’t hold your laughter back anymore, so you let it out. Cassie started laughing too, and Sam let out a defeated sigh, then chuckled.

“Just don’t speak like that in front of your Mom, okay?” - he said and sat on the couch, sipping his coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

After you finished Sam’s tattoo, he was completely blown away. He couldn’t stop looking at it in the mirror and thanked you at least twenty times while you put the bandage on it, which made you chuckle.

It was late when you finished, and when him and Cassie walked to the door to leave, Sam asked you how much he owned you.

The ink was quite expensive and you used a lot for his tattoo, but you didn’t have the heart to charge him, so you just shrugged and said to him to consider it a gift.

He tried to argue of course, and after a few minutes of ‘fighting’ over it, much to Cassie’s amusement, you said you will think of a way he could repay you. It seemed to calm him, and you said your goodbyes with stupid smiles and longing gazes.

“You know, she just said that so you stop arguing with her.” - Cassie said to her uncle as she walked to his kitchen and sat on the chair.

“I know.” - Sam said with a sigh as he started making dinner. - “Maybe I should surprise her with something?”

Cassie nodded while she leaned on the table and put her face in her hands, giving Sam a knowing smile.

Sam narrowed his eyes, already knowing what this look meant, so he sat down across from her.

“Okay, spill.”

The next morning you woke up tired. You went to sleep late, because you couldn’t stop thinking about Sam. When you two were in the kitchen you saw that he started leaning forward towards you, but just when he moved, Cassie cursed, making you both jump a little, and thinking about it now you weren’t sure if he actually moved or you just imagined it.

He was calling you nicknames, and he often looked at you in a strange but warm way, which just melted your heart.

You caught yourself smiling, and you rolled on your back, rubbing your eyes.

But he just broke up with Nicole. He moved on pretty quick…

You sat up in bed, thinking.

Maybe it wasn’t that serious with her, so you shouldn’t feel bad about it, right?

You sighed and leaned to your nightstand, taking your medicine, then you got up and went to the bathroom. After you were finished you opened the fridge and noticed that you forgot to buy eggs when you were in the store with Cassie.

You grimaced, but decided to go there real quick, cause you were craving a good omlette.

When you walked out of the store, you let a small smile raise to your lips. The lady at the cashier was very friendly and smiley, and for some reason it lifted your mood.

You walked into the apartment building and noticed that one of your neighbours, Jack who was around 9 years old was waiting for the lift too, with his black Labrador puppy.

When the boy heard you approaching, he smiled at you politely.

“Good morning, Miss Y/N.”

“Good morning.” - you replied and petted his dog.

You both walked in the lift when it arrived, and stood in silence, while the elevator went up with it’s usual horrible noises.

You sighed and looked down at the dog, hoping that the cute sight was going to distract you from the nervousness you started to feel.

You frowned when you saw the dog started to crawl closer to it’s owner’s legs then let out a whine.

Just then the lift stopped so suddenly, that you and Jack both leaned to the wall for support.

The boy crouched down and hugged his dog closer to him.

You saw that he was very frightened, just like you, but you remembered that the lift did that before and then continued going up, so you tried to calm him down.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna…” - you couldn’t finish your sentence, because suddenly the elevator dropped a few inches.

You gasped and closed your eyes tightly, and heard as Jack screamed.

“Shit!” - you cursed and pushed the button to your floor, but it did nothing.

Then you pushed the emergency button. The instruction said that it was supposed to light up if it worked, but it didn’t do anything.

You pushed it a few more times, but the result was the same.

You heard as Jack started crying behind you.

“It’s gonna be okay, we’re gonna get out.” - you said, more to yourself, as you tried to open the doors.

You put your fingers to the slit, where the two doors met, but no matter how hard you pulled on them they didn’t move. You stepped away from it, panting heavily, and looked up, trying to find a way out.

You felt as your heart beated faster and faster, and you started gaspimg for air.

'Best way to calm down a frightened boy? Have a panic attack!’ - you thought as you leaned your back against the wall.

You put your hand on your chest and raised your other to looked down at your watch.

Except the watch wasn’t on your wrist.

Your eyes widened and a sob escaped your lips.

You must have forgot to put it on, before you went to the shop.

'Fuck, what now?!’

Suddenly, the lift sank lower again, but much more then before.

Jack screamed again, while the dog started barking.

“HELP!” - you shouted banging on the door, praying that someone will hear it.

You lifted your head again, and looked at the little monitor which showed the floors. It said that you were on the fifth, but now that you dropped lower, you guessed you were between the fourth and the fifth floor maybe.

One thing you were sure of, no one would survive such a long drop.

“HELP!” - you shouted again, banging on the doors.

Martin was watering the flowers in the windows in the stairwell. He was supposed to do that on his own floor only, but he went to each floor to chek on the other flowers as well. His knee was not like it was used to before, but a little moving never hurt anyone.

He smiled when he noticed that the nutrient solution you have given him really made the flowers healthier.

He was walking down the stairs to the fifth floor when he heard a loud noise from the elevator. The other neighbours had told him it needed repairing, but the landlord said it was completely safe.

Just a few seconds later he heard another, much louder noise and screaming.

His eyes widened and as quickly as he could he limped down the stairs.

“Help!” - he heard a muffled scream.

Just when he reached the door, there was yelling again, which sounded familiar to him.

“Hello?” - he asked loudly through the doors.

“Martin?!”

His eyes widened when he recognized your voice.

“Y/N, what happened?”

“Quick, get help, we’re gonna fall down, and I can’t open the doors!” - he heard you muffled voice again, but he could feel the panic in it.

First he tried to open the door too, but then he quickly gave up. If a young person like you can’t open it, an old thing like himself was less likely to be succesful.

“I’ll be right back!” - he yelled, then turned around and started walking to the first door he saw.

“Help, someone help!” - he shouted, and soon, two doors opened.

Behind one of them was a teenage boy, and the other was opened by a middle aged woman.

“What happened, Martin?” - the woman asked.

“People are stuck in the elevator and they say it’s going to fall down!” - he said while he pointed towards it with shaking hands, fearing the worst.

Just when he said that, a loud metallic noise could be heard again and people’s horrified screaming, and a dog’s barking.

Both the woman and the teenage boy ran to the elevator, trying to open it.

“HELP!” - you screamed as louldy as you could when the elevator dropped another few inches.

You tried to slow down your breathing while loud sobs escaped you, but you continued banging on the door.

“I’m gonna call 911!” - the woman yelled to you.

“MOM?!” - Jack shouted when he heard the woman’s voice.

“Jack? Oh my god sweetie, are you okay?!” - the woman started crying.

The teenage boy used all his power to open the doors, but they didn’t even move an inch.

He looked at Martin with wide eyes, shaking his head.

“I can’t get it open!”

Martin looked at the door and tried to think of something, anything that could help.

“Please help us, we’re gonna fall down!” - Jack cried as his dog barked.

“Go, quickly, make that phone call!” - Martin said to the woman.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, sweetie, we’re gonna get you out!” - she yelled and quickly ran back to her apartment.

Martin put his hand on the teenage boy’s shoulder.

“Go to the sixth floor, door 6/b, and get Sam!” - he said, and the boy nodded, sprinting up the stairs.

Sam was drinking his morning coffee, watching a documentary about mermaids.

Cassie left half an hour ago, when Nate came for her.

He wanted to scold his brother for cursing in front of her, but then he remembered he did the same, so he shut his mouth, then he chuckled to himself silently.

Cassie gave him a pretty good idea on what he should get you as a thank you for his tattoo, and he wanted to buy it as soon as possible. He couldn’t wait to see your reaction. He sipped from his coffee, and leaned closer to the TV where a rather interesting part caught his attention.

He jumped when there was loud banging on his door.

He frowned as he looked towards it, but then quickly rushed to it, whoever was on the other side, seemed desperate.

He opened it and saw that it was one of his neighbours, a boy around eighteen, almost as tall as him.

“Quick, you have to help, people are stuck in the elevator and it’s gonna fall down!” - the young man yelled and started walking backwards towards the stairs, waiting for Sam to follow him.

Sam quickly put down his coffee to the drawer next to the door, and ran after the boy. When he reached the floor below he saw that there was a woman yelling through the door while she was crying, and some other people were standing there too, from all floors, probably hearing all the shouting.

When Martin noticed Sam he raised his hand for him to see.

“Sam!”

Sam ran to him, and looked at the elevator door. He heard crying and barking from the inside.

“Can you open it? They say it’s gonna fall down!”

Sam put his fingers where the two doors met and tried pulling them apart.

“Y/N is in there too.” - Martin said and Sam froze.

He looked at Martin in worry, then he turned back to the door and pulled on them as hard as he could. A grunt escaped his mouth and Martin saw that the doors moved a little apart. When the teenage boy saw that, he quickly jumped next to Sam and grabbed one side of the door with both hands and pulled on it, while Sam let go of it and he pulled on the other.

They managed to open them fully and Sam quickly looked down. He saw that you and the little boy were crouching next to each other, the boy was hugging the dog and you were hugging the boy.

“Y/N?!” - Sam yelled while the woman was crying for her son.

Your head snapped up and Sam saw that your eyes were red and tears were rolling down your cheeks.

“Sam!” - you cried standing up, pulling up the boy with you.

The elevator was hanging much lower than the fifth floor, so there was about three foot space between the top of the elevator and the ground where Sam and the other’s were standing.

Sam got on his knees and reached his hand out.

“Come on, give me the boy!”

You nodded, trying to hold back your crying. You crouched down in front of Jack, and grabbed the dog and pulled him out of his hands.

“No, Austin!” - Jack cried as you put the dog on the ground behind him and grabbed his hands when he tried to reach for it.

“I promise he’s gonna be fine!” - you said as you put your hands under his arms, and you bent your knees a little to gain momentum to lift him up.

Just when Jack’s feet left the ground another deafening noise could be heard and the elevator dropped another few inches. Everybody screamed when they saw that and Sam pulled his hand back out of reflex. He saw as you fall back to the floor, with Jack landing on top of you. You closed your eyes hugging the boy close to you.

“Y/N!” - Sam yelled, reaching down again.

He waited a few seconds, but you were just shaking your head.

“Y/N, I know you’re afraid, but if you don’t move now, you’re gonna both fall down!” - he shouted.

He hated seeing you this scared, he could see that you were shaking terribly, but he couldn’t climb down to you, or the elevator would surely fall down because of his weight.

You took a deep breath and opened your eyes. If you were alone you would just curl into a ball and tell everyone to let you die, but there was child with you and you couldn’t let him die because of your weakness. You sat up with the boy and pushed him a little to make him stand up.

“That’s it, come on!” - Sam said, trying to sound encouraging, but if he wanted to be honest, he was terrified. He only just met you, he couldn’t lose you. Not now and not ever.

Everyone saw how you put your hand under the boy’s arms and this time when you pushed him up, the elevator stood still. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him out quickly. Jack’s mom crouched down next to them and Sam gave him to her, then he reached down again. You lifted the puppy up and Sam grabbed it, giving it to the boy.

“Okay, come on, baby!” - he said and you lifted your hand to grab his.

Just when your fingers brushed against each other, the elevator dropped again. Everyone screamed, and Sam pulled back his hand again.

He realized in horror that the elevator dropped so much that there wasn’t enough room for you to climb through.

“Y/N!” - he yelled in panic, seeing that you were leaning with your back to the wall, one hand over your mouth and the other on your chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Shit, what now?!” - someone cried in the crowd.

Sirens could be heard from the distance, slowly getting louder and louder, but all Sam could focus on was how you were gasping for air between sobs, how your body was shaking from fear, and how you looked up at him, hopelessly.


	19. Chapter 19

The possibility of losing you made Sam’s chest hurt so much that be had to lean forward while he was kneeling, holding himself up with the help of his hands, watching as you slowly sank to the floor, burying your face in your hands.

He heard as some of the people ran downstairs, so when the ambulance and the firefighters arrive, they could tell them where to go. But he didn’t think the elevator will hold until they get there.

“Maybe try from one floor below?!” - Martin suggested and Sam’s eyes widened.

Of course.

“Y/N, I’m gonna get you out!” - he said as he quickly stood up and sprinted down the stairs to the fourth floor.

Some of the people followed him, including the teenage boy, and some of them stayed, talking to you, to give you some hope.

Sam and the boy grabbed each side of the doors and pulled them open. The elevator was stuck between the two floors, so now you were higher than Sam. The bottom of the elevator was about 5 feet higher than the floor Sam was standing at.

“Y/N, I’m here.” - Sam said as he reached his hands inside towards you.

You were panting heavily, trying to slow down your heart, but it was beating so hard and fast that your chest started to hurt. You slowly got on your knees and carefully crawled to the doors, afraid that if you move faster, the lift would drop.

“Just like that, baby, come on.” - Sam said and he got on his tiptoes so he could reach even further.

Finally his hands reached yours, and he grabbed your wrists. He pulled your arms around his neck and when he heard that the elevator started screeching again, he wrapped his arms around your torso and quickly pulled you out, just when it dropped a few inches again.

A whimper left your mouth when you heard that and you squeezed your arms around Sam harder.

“It’s okay, I got you!” - he said as he was holding you bridal style and he hugged you stronger. - “You’re out, I got you.” - he said as he turned his head and buried his face in your hair, while you were pressing your cheek against his neck.

He felt that you were shaking terribly and it sounded like you were having trouble breathing. He got on his knees and carefully put you on the floor. He unwrapped your arms from his neck and pulled away a little to look at you.

You were still crying and when your arms were free you put one of your hands on your chest, panting heavily.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” - Sam asked worriedly.

“She’s having a panic attack.” - Martin answered as he limped towards you.

Sam’s heart dropped in his stomach, as he watched you. You looked so small and fragile, he wanted to help you, just didn’t know how. He cupped your face in his hands and gently lifted your head to make you look at him. He saw as tears were running down on your cheeks freely and you were gasping for air.

“I taught her a technique how she can overcome it, but she doesn’t have her watch. Put her hand on your chest.” - Martin instructed.

Sam looked up at him, with confusion.

“Put her hand above your heart.”

Sam gently grabbed your hand and put it there. He saw as you closed your eyes, like you were trying to concentrate.

“Take deep breaths, show her how to do it.”

Sam let his lungs fill with air, kept it in for a second, then he slowly let it out, while he watched you. He was keeping his hand on yours, which was on his chest.

You concentrated on Sam’s heartbeat, but it was beating much faster than how your watch was ticking. You frowned a little, finding it hard to get your breathing syncronized with that.

Then you felt as his chest rose slowly, then after a second it fall with the same rythm. You tried to keep your focus on his breathing, and mimic it.

You took a deep but shaky breath in when he was, and let it out when you felt him did it too. After a few minutes you felt under your hand how the beating of his heart started to slow down, and you started concentrating on that.

Martin told you that it was important to distract your mind from the negative thoughts, like now you have to forget how afraid you were of the possibility of dying. It was important to focus on something else, for example the ticking of the clock not only helped you timing your breathing, but while your mind was focusing on the counting, the negative thoughts slowly drifted away.

Sam’s heart slowed down to a steady and firm beating, and you counted them, now timing your breathing to that.

After a few minutes Sam saw that it was easier for you to breath, and while you were still shaking it wasn’t as bad as before.

The sirens of the ambulance, firefighters and police grew louder and Sam heard as their footsteps approached.

He refused to let you go when the paramedic knelt down on the other side of you.

“Sir, you have to let me examine her.” - he reasoned.

Sam was looking at your face the whole time, squeezing your hand which was on his chest.

“It’s okay, Sam, she’s good now.” - Martin said as he put his hand on his shoulder and pulled on it.

Sam slowly let you go and he stood up, still watching you. He let Martin pull him a few steps back, to give you space.

Your eyes were closed, but when you felt Sam’s warmth disappearing, you opened them, searching for him. When your gazes met, you saw the worry in his eyes.

You wanted to go back to him, to feel his warmth, and his strong arms around you, but you were too exhausted to do or say anything.

You looked at him with hooded eyes and Sam saw how you mouthed ‘thank you’ to him.

Martin informed the man what happened and that you had a panic attack during the accident.

Sam couldn’t stop himself, he stepped next to you again and crouched down, holding your hand in his.

“Sir, we have to take her to the hospital, for further examination.”

“Can I go with her?” - Sam asked, finally looking up at the man.

“Are you a relative?”

Sam looked down at you again. He smoothed your hair fondly and answered.

“I’m her boyfriend.”

He saw as a small smile raised to your lips, and he smiled too, lifting your hand up, kissing the back of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was sitting in a chair next to you, while you were sleeping in the hospital bed. He was holding one of your hands in his, gently caressing your knuckles with his thumb, while he was staring in front of him, deep in thought.

When he climbed in the ambulance car after the paramedics placed you in there and he sat down next to you, he noticed that your eyes were closed. He instantly became worried, and he called your name, but the paramedic calmed him down, saying you just fall asleep. He explained to him that a panic attack drains a lot of energy from the body, so the person who goes through one needs to rest.

Sam let out a sigh and he ran his free hand down his face.

He just doesn’t know what’s going on. He only met you a few days ago, but he was worried sick about you.

When he met you, you barely said a word in his presence and you didn’t even look at him properly. Then slowly you started to get more comfortable around him, and he thought you were the sweetest person who walked the earth.

He looked at you and leaned closer, lifting his free hand up to your face and gently caressed your hair.

He knew you needed to rest but he wished you would wake up soon. The doctor told him that everything was fine after he examined you, and said that after you wake up, you could go home.

He smiled when he saw as you furrowed your brows, when the hair he tucked away from your face, tickled you. You cleared your throat and gulped, then slowly opened your eyes.

Sam squeezed your hand and your gaze drifted down to your joined hands, then you looked at him sleepily.

Sam’s chest filled with warmth when you smiled at him.

“Hey.” - you said quietly.

“Hey, kitten.” - he answered as he leaned closer, and put his chin on the pillow next to your head, looking in your eyes.

Your smile widened and he saw as a light blush appeared on your cheeks. You looked down, needing to break eye contact, but then you looked back up at him, realizing that you liked the way he looked at you.

“Thank you.” - you said, and Sam lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. - “How’s the boy?”

“He’s good. They brought him here too for examination, but everything’s fine.” - Sam answered and he continued caressing your hair. - “They said we can go home after you wake up.”

You closed your eyes for a moment, enjoying his touches.

“You know, you didn’t need to come and stay with me. I would’ve been fine.” - you told him, even when it made you happy that he was next to you.

“I know.” - Sam answered, looking at you with adoration. - “I wanted to be here.”

When your smile widened, he leaned closer and kissed your forehead. He put his chin back on the pillow, and you two looked at each other, lost in the other’s gaze.

“Y/N!”

Both of you jumped when you heard your name called, and you turned your head towards the door, where a worried looking Cassie ran in, and jumped on your bed, hugging you.

“Hey, careful.” - Sam said, as he stood up, but he was smiling.

“Are you okay?” - she asked as she pulled away.

“I’m fine now.” - you reassured her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Nate and Elena rushed in soon, out of breath.

“I swear she’s faster and faster every day.” - panted Nate as he walked to a chair next to your bed and fall back on it heavily, making you giggle.

“Aww, sweetie, how are you?” - Elena asked as she walked next to your bed too and hugged you.

“I’m fine now.” - you answered, looking at Sam while you said it.

Sam smiled at you and pulled Cassie off the bed, sitting her in his lap.

“That’s awful, I hope you sue the landlord!” - Elena said as she pulled away, and sat on the side of your bed.

“Actually, Jack’s mom and dad told me that they already found a lawyer and they’re gonna sue him.” - Sam said, his eyes drifted between you, Elena and Nate.

“Good, it’s a miracle that it didn’t fall down.” - Nate commented, leaning on his elbows.

A nurse came in, giving you some papers to sign. You couldn’t wait to get home and lay in your bed or couch, under your fluffy blankets. Nate took you home, and while Cassie wanted to stay with you, Elena told her that you needed rest, and you promised her that she can come over next time.

When you stepped into the building, Sam noticed you stopped when you looked at the elevator.

Sam took your hand and led you to the stairs next to it, then he stepped in front of you with his back to you. He bent his knees a little and held his arms behind him, wiggling his fingers.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” - you asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam looked over his shoulder.

“The doctor said you have to rest. As far as I know, going up to the sixth floor is not called resting. Now hop on.” - he said casually.

You let out a laugh.

“And you think you can carry me up to the SIXTH floor?” - you asked sceptically.

“Baby, I know I can.” - he gave you his charming smirk.

You blushed when he called you that, and you looked down, giggling.

“Okay…” - you said as you hopped on his back and he caught the back of your thighs.

You laughed again when he readjusted his hold on you, then he started going up the stairs.

“I bet you can’t go further than the second floor.” - you teased.

“Now that just hurts…” - he said, sounding offended. - “What do I get when I put you down at your door?” - he asked playfully.

“Uhm, I don’t know. What do you want?”

You heard as a low chuckle left his lips, feeling as it vibrated through his chest and back.

“I can think of a few things, kitten.”

Your eyes widened, and your breath caught in your throat when he said that, while your whole body stiffed.

When Sam felt that, he started laughing, and he squeezed your thighs two times, to let you know he was teasing you.

That snapped you out of your shock. You wanted to hit him, to make him stop flirting with you.

Not that you didn’t like it, but still.

He didn’t need to know that.

Since your arms were around his shoulders, and you were afraid to let him go, fearing you would fall down, you did the second best thing, that came to your mind.

You turned your head towards his, leaned down and bit the side of his neck forcefully.

Sam let out a surprised yell, and he started laughing, while he leaned against the wall.

“Oh my god, that hurt you know!” - he said, still laughing, but he continued walking up the stairs.

“Kittens bite you know.” - you teased him back.

Sam grinned, deep down hoping you bit him hard enough that it will leave a mark, so he can use it against you later.

“I hoped so.” - he said in a suggestive tone, making you laugh.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drama begins...

You noticed that Sam started to slow down a little and was taking deeper breaths, but to your surprise he only put you down when you were in front of your door.

“That’s quite impressive.” - you smiled at him when he turned around to face you.

He looked down at you with a grin.

“You can always trust these guys.” - he said as he held up his arms and flexed them.

You giggled and bit your lip, turning to the door quickly, because you felt that your cheeks became warmer. His muscles became bigger, and the veins stood out more when he flexed, making your imagination ran wild.

“I think I’m gonna call you Johnny Bravo from now on.” - you said as you opened your door.

Sam laughed, and followed you inside.

“I don’t know, I like ‘sugar’ better…” - he teased, leaning against the wall, watching your reaction.

You turned your head towards him, with a small smile, and he saw the deep blush on your cheeks. You tucked your hair behind your ear and cleared your throat.

“Uh, I’m gonna take a bath.” - you said, gesturing towards the bathroom door.

“Oh, okay.” - Sam answered and leaned away from the wall. - “Uhm, I have to go too, take care of something.” - he gestured towards the door too.

You nodded at him, with a small smile, and looked down, not knowing what to say. Well, you wanted to say that he can stay, wait for you here and then you two can watch a movie or something. After he pulled you out of the elevator, you felt safe in his arms, and in the hospital it felt good, knowing that he was next to you, holding your hand the whole time.

Sam really didn’t want to leave, but he guessed maybe you wanted to be alone and even sleep. His heart clenched when he remembered how badly you were shaking during your panic attack, and how hard it was for you to focus on breathing. How the tears were running down your face, and how frightened you looked.

“Uh, you… you’re gonna be okay?” - he asked, looking at you in concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” - you nodeed.

Sam nodded too and cleared his throat.

“Okay… just knock if you need anything.” - he said as he started backing towards the door.

You nodded again and followed him. When he walked out the door, he stopped suddenly and looked at you, just when you were about to close the door.

“You sure you’re okay?” - he asked and stepped closer.

You looked up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes.

He was so kind and sweet, and it felt so good that he cared so much. You felt as your eyes welled up with tears.

When Sam saw that, he pushed the door open, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, hugging you close to him.

He felt as you hugged his waist srongly. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“Do you want me to stay?” - he asked in a whisper.

You pulled away, looking at his chest, wiping your eyes, shaking your head.

“No, I mean, you said you have stuff to do, and I’m fine really, I’m just…” - you said quickly, but Sam gently took your wrists.

The thing is, that he didn’t need to do anything, he only said that because he didn’t want to come off as clingy. Well, he wanted to take care of something, more specifically, Cassie gave him a really good idea what he should buy for you in exchange for making his tattoo. He wanted to buy it today, because he couldn’t wait to see your reaction.

“Okay, here’s the plan. You go and take a bath, and I can take care of that stuff in the meantime, and when I’m finished, I come back.” - he suggested and he let go of your wrists, instead he caressed your upper arms.

That sounded really good.

“But… I mean, you don’t have to…”

“And I already said I WANT to.” - Sam reassured you, then he smiled. - “I’ll be right back.” - he said, kissed your forehead gently and turned around, walking to his door.

When he opened it, he looked back, seeing that you were still standing there, watching him. He smirked and winked at you, making you laugh, and you closed the door, leaning against it with a sigh.

You filled your tub with warm water and you sat in it, slowly laying down, closing your eyes. You smiled when you thought back to how caring Sam was the whole day. You couldn’t believe that someone can be so nice. Eapecially after you ex… You frowned and dived under the water. You shouldn’t think about him. You shouldn’t let him ruin your day.

After you finished bathing and washed and dried your hair, you quickly pulled on swearpants, a shirt and an oversized hoodie.

You turned on the tv and started thinking about making some tea, when you heard a knock on your door. You quickly went to it, knowing it’s gonna be Sam.

You opened the door with a big smile, however your whole body froze when you saw who was on the other side.

This can’t be happening.

“Hello Y/N.” - your ex greeted you with a small smile.

“What are you doing here, Shane?” - you asked, holding the doorknob so tightly, your knuckles turned white.

“What?” - he asked back casually. - “I can’t come to check on you just because we’re not together anymore?”

God, why did he have to find you? You didn’t see him for a year now, why did he come back?

Shane saw as tears started to well up in your eyes, and you slowly shook your head.

Oh, so he still had this effect on you. Oh, how much he loved seeing he can make you feel this way.

“Aww, baby, it’s okay.” - he said in a soft voice and stepped closer, but the minute you saw him move, you pushed on the door to keep him out.

Just before it could shut, Shane stopped it with his hands and pushed it back roughly, making it slam against the wall loudly and you fall back on the ground, crying.

“Why are you doing this, Y/N? You know I hate it when you’re like this.” - he said frustrated and reached down for you.

He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you up roughly, his fingers dig in your arms, and hurt you, bringing back terrible memories.

“I’m sorry! Please, I’m sorry!” - you begged, and let him move you.

You knew he hated when you fought back. And you were too weak to fight back. You could hold your own for a while, but he was too strong. He had similar built as Sam, but Shane was slightly shorter than him.

Shane looked down at you, seeing that your eyes were closed and you were crying silently.

His hold on your arms softened and he smoothed his hands up on them, and cupped yor face gently.

“You know why I’m here?” - he asked and you shook your head.

“I missed you.” - he said and your heart dropped in your stomach, fear filling your chest.

You shook your head more forcefully and Shane held your face stronger.

“That’s the truth baby, I missed you, I thought I could forget you, but no matter what I did, you always kept crawling back in my head.” - he said honestly.

It was true. It was just something about you that drove him crazy. He didn’t know what it was, but he knew he had to get you back.

“No.” - you whispered, feeling yourself getting weaker and weaker in his arms.

“Don’t blame me for it Y/N. You’re the one who always make me act like this.” - he said and he quickly looked behind him whe he heard footsteps approaching from the stairs.

He shut the door and guided you to the couch, sitting you down. He crouched down in front of you, gently caressing your hair.

You opened your eyes, seeing that he was looking at you with his big brown eyes, a small smile appeared on his face when you returned his gaze.

You hated that look. That was the look that made you fall for him.

“What do you say?” - he asked in a kind tone.

You hated when he was like this.

At the beginning of your relationship he was nice and caring, but even then you could see how angry he could be in a matter of seconds, even over small things.

You didn’t think much of it, you guessed it was just part of his fiery temper, and you ignored the alarming signs.

That was your first mistake.

First he only hurt you with words, and while it really bothered you at the time, you learned to ignore them, because you thought he only said them because of the heat of the moment.

That was your second mistake.

Because when he saw that his words seemingly couldn’t get to you, they turned into actions.

He grabbed you, he pushed you, he hit you, and when later, after he calmed down and saw the bruises he left on your body, he always asked for your forgiveness and said it wouldn’t happen again.

That was your third mistake.

And forth.

And so on.

Because everytime you believed him, everytime you forgave him, thinking that he really feels terrible for what he did.

And when you finally had the courage to leave him, you packed all your things and moved to the other side of the city.

You thought he didn’t need you anymore, he didn’t find you for a year after all. But now he was here and he wanted you to go back to him.

“I know I can be a little rough sometimes, but remember how happy we were at the beginning? It can be like that again.” - he reassured you, that adorable smile and hopeful expression was still on his face.

No.

You didn’t want to go back to him.

You didn’t want to go back to that nightmare.

But what could you do?

If you say no, he’s gonna get angry.

Every time you said no he got angry.

What should you do?

Both of you jumped when there was a knock on the door.

Your eyes widened, and Shane looked behind him towards it, his hands travelled from your hair and face down to your arms, squeezing them strongly.

“You’re expecting someone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pictured Shane as Jon Bernthal, his character in this is like in The Walking Dead.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Abuse

Sam walked up the stairs, carrying the heavy wooden box with a smile on his face. The first time him and Cassie were in your apartment, he noticed in one of your sketchbooks that your latest drawings were all black and white. He wondered what was the reason behind it, but his smart niece managed to find it out, so now he knew how he could repay you for his tattoo.

Just when he was about to reach the sixth floor, he saw that your door just closed. He frowned, but then thought that maybe you went over to Martin’s to talk to him.

Sam quickly walked to his door and opened it, carrying the box to the coffee table. He looked at it, trying to decide if he should bring it over to you or invite you over. He sat down and opened it, looking at the pencils, running his fingers over them.

He smiled again, picturing your pretty face lighting up when he gives it to you.

His heart jumped at the image, and he quickly stood up walking to the door. He’s gonna invite you over and either he’s gonna cook for you or order some food.

——

A second knock could be heard and you looked at Shane in worry. If he’s gonna go and answer the door and sees another man looking for you, he’s gonna get angry.

Shane was kneeling before you motionless, but he had an iron grip on your upper arms. He was staring at the door, trying to decide if he should go and see who it was.

Maybe it’s just some of your neighbours, or maybe it was a man?

Were you seeing someone?

“Who is it?” - he asked, looking back at you, with a small frown on his face.

You stared back at him with wide eyes. You didn’t want to tell him, but you didn’t want to lie to him either.

You shook your head a little and shrugged your shoulders. You just hoped Sam would think that you’ve fallen asleep and goes away.

You didn’t want to get him in trouble.

Shane narrowed his eyes a little, trying to see if you were hiding something.

——–

Sam frowned when you didn’t open the door after the second knock. You knew he was coming back, and he knew you already finished bathing, because you just shut your door when he was coming up the stairs.

He became worried. What if you were having another panic attack?

He quickly raised his fist and knocked for the third time.

“Y/N, are you okay?”

——-

Your breath caught in your throat when you heard Sam’s voice. You saw as Shane’s eyes darkened and a snarl left his mouth as he suddenly stood up, looking at you angrily. He turned to go for the door, but you stood up too and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

“No, Shane, please, he’s just a…”

Shane turned back around, grabbed your arm with one of his hands while he put his other one on your mouth.

His eyes were flaming, and he looked like he was about to explode from the rage.

“You stay here, understood?” - he said in a low tone, and pushed you back on the couch roughly.

You pulled your legs up and buried your face in your hands, trying to hold back your sobs.

You looked up from behind your fingers, seeing as he stormed over to your door. He suddenly stopped when he reached it, and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a big sigh.

You quickly crawled on the other side of the couch, so Sam won’t see you. You weren’t sure he wouldn’t try anything if he sees you like that.

——

Sam’s relief was short living when the door opened. A man was standing on the other side, looking at him with suspicion.

“Can I help you?” - he asked, leaning his head to the side, squinting his eyes.

Sam was taken aback to say the least. A few minutes ago you were alone. And if you had guests over, it still should be you to answer the door, right?

Sam looked the man up and down. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was a little shorter than him, but he was well built like him.

“I’m looking for Y/N.” - Sam answered and he tried to look past the man, but he pulled on the door a little, so Sam could only see a little area behind the man’s head.

“She’s sleeping.” - he answered casually.

Sam let out a soft hum and nodded, but his eyes were a little narrowed in suspicion.

“She has a guest over and she’s sleeping?” - Sam asked.

He just met this guy and he was irritating the shit out of him.

He didn’t believe in love at first sight, but hate on the other hand…

“Oh, I’m not a guest.” - the man answered and he straightened himself up a little, to try to be on more eye level with Sam.

Sam returned his challenging gaze, with a sligthly amused one.

He fucking loved that he was tall. He didn’t even have to do anything, other males always get frustrated because of his height, he only has to walk into a room and all the other men would get irritated.

But this guy didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Quite the opposite. He looked liked he had the upper hand in the situation.

Suddenly he had a really bad feeling, and when the guy opened his mouth again, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

“I’m her boyfriend.”

He saw as a small smirk appeared on the man’s face when he saw Sam’s reaction.

You had a boyfriend? You were living alone, he didn’t see anything in your apartment that could indicate that you were living with a man.

Or maybe he wasn’t living here with you? But you never mentioned him, and neither did Martin.

“And who are you?”

Sam frowned and seized the man again.

Suddenly he remembered that not long ago he was the one who told that to the paramedics.

That he was your boyfriend.

And he almost kissed you just a day ago.

Something wasn’t right.

He had a very bad feeling about the situation, and he had this very intense need to punch this man in the face and go inside looking for you.

But what if he was saying the truth?

What if he was here because you two broke up, but now he wanted to get you back?

Maybe that’s why you never mentioned him.

Sam looked down and bit his lower lip with a frown.

Maybe that’s why you let him get closer and closer to you.

You were alone, but now you weren’t.

“Tell her Sam was looking for her.” - he answered, then turned around, walking back in his apartment.

Shane watched Sam with a glare and when he disappeared in his apartment, he shut the door, and stormed back in the living room, where you were still crying silently on the couch.

“Who’s this Sam?” - he asked and when he reached you, he grabbed your wrists forcefully, pulling your hands away from your face.

“Just a neighbour.” - you answered quickly, but you had a feeling that no matter what you’re saying he’s already too angry to just calm down from your words.

He never calmed down from your words.

He calmed down after he let his anger out.

And he always let it out on you.

Shane’s eyes flared with fury and he grabbed your neck, pushing you down on the couch.

“Are you fucking him?!” - he growled and when you tried to push away his hand, he grabbed your wrists with his other and squeezed your neck.

You shook your head, and tried to say no, but he was squeezing your neck so forcefully, that you couldn’t make a sound.

“You’re mine. Understood? Always been, always will be.” - he growled, and watched almost mesmerized as you were struggling to breathe under him.

You pulled and turned your hands, trying to get them free from his grasp. Breathing was became harder and harder and you were sure you were just a few seconds away from passing out.

Finally your right hand slipped from his grasp, and you put it on his which was squeezing your neck. You sank your nails in his skin on his wrist as hard as you could and tried pulling his hand away.

You saw as his eyes snapped to your hand.

Shane watched as you draw blood as you tried to get free. He frowned, the fire behind his eyes was dying slowly.

He hated when women argued with him or fought back. But as you were struggling, he realized while he stayed with you for so long and why he came back to you now.

He looked back in your eyes again, and instead of the fear which greeted him when you opened the door, something else was burning behind them.

Determination.

All the other women were too scared to fight back. They usually did what he told them, and things rarely got to the point that be had to use his hand.

But you were something else.

You always did the opposite of what he wanted. At the beggining of your relationship it seemed like you did it on purpose to annoy him.

But when the first time he used his hand, you looked back at him with fear.

And he loved it.

He hit you more times than his previous girlfriends together, and after each strike you became more and more afraid.

And god, you could take it.

No matter what he did, you always stood up.

You were a fighter. You were a survivor.

And he loved that despite that, he could make you shake in fear.

Now you were fighting back again, and he bit his lower lip, when the pain in his hand grew more and more unbearable.

God, you were the strongest woman he ever saw.

Not physically.

But your willpower always impressed him.

You started to get weaker and weaker, he felt as your grasp on his hand loosened and your eyes lost their focus on him.

He quickly let go of you and helped you sit up, while you gasped for air and coughed. He pulled you up and lead you to the fridge.

He opened the freezer and held you as you breathed in the cold air, while he was caressing your hair.

He knew it helped during your panic attacks, or before them.

The thing he loved? Seeing that he could make you weak.

The thing he hated? Seeing that other things could make you weak.

“Deep breaths, baby.” - he whispered while he was standing behind you, one arm wrapped around you, to help you stand.

You used both of your arms to lean against the fridge, and tried to steady your breathing.

This was too much.

The elevator. The panic attack. Him coming back. The strangling.

You felt as your knees gave up under you and the last thing you remembered was how strong arms caught you before you could hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, rape attempt

Sam closed his door and walked back to the living room. He sat down on the couch and stared at the drawing set he bought for you.

Just a few minutes ago he was unable to contain his smile, but now it was gone from his face, replaced with a deep frown.

He wondered how could a day have so many turns. In the morning he was happy, wondering when he was going to see you again, then he was scared, fearing he wasn’t gonna be able to rescue you from the lift, then he felt helpless, while he watched you during your panic attack. At the hospital he felt grateful that despite what happened, you could still smile, and when he was carrying the box up the stairs, he was excited to see your reaction.

Then when a stranger man opened the door and told him he was your boyfriend, suddenly he was hit by so many emotions that he was unable to focus on any one of them.

But the strongest he was feeling now was disappointment.

Who the hell is that guy anyway?

For some reason he couldn’t believe he was your boyfrined.

You never talked about him. Martin never talked about him. Sam never saw him either.

Sam opened the wooden box and looked at the colorful pencils inside. He smoothed his hands over the side of the box, then started drumming his fingers.

The two of you didn’t even match.

The guy looked like a douche and even acted like one.

And you were so sweet and warm inside and outside.

You definitely wouldn’t go for a guy like him.

Right?

Sam leaned back in the couch and let out a deep sigh.

He has to talk to you. But he wasn’t sure if that prick opens the door he wasn’t gonna punch him in the face.

‘Just give me a reason, man.’ - Sam thought irritated, then he stood up and walked to his door again.

When he walked out, he threw a hateful look towards your door and went straight to Martin’s.

———

It was dark around you and you felt like you couldn’t breath.

You gasped and opened your eyes, sitting up.

You looked around, taking deep breaths, realizing that you were in your bed. You looked beside you, and saw your meds and a glass of water on your nightstand.

Oh, how much you hated him.

He always tried to act like he cared, but if he cared he wouldn’t hurt you.

You took the meds and drank all of the water, then slammed the glass back on the bedside table, while you put your hand on your neck, still feeling like his fingers were around it.

You looked at the doorway, when a figure emerged there.

“Hey.” - Shane said and walked inside.

Your eyes drifted to his hand, which was in a bandage. When he saw you were looking at it, he looked down at it too and lifted it up.

“Think I deserved that, right?” - he asked with a cheeky smile, his eyes shining in a playful way.

You took in a deep shaky breath, and looked down at your hands which were in your lap. You moved the fingers of your right hand, and saw dried blood under your nails.

Shane’s smile faded and he looked out the window then cleared his throat.

You saw from the corner of your eye that he walked closer, and then sat in front of you.

He cupped your chin between his fingers and lifted your head slowly.

He let out a quiet hissing sound when he saw your bruises, then he let go of you and for a few seconds you sat in silence, then he cleared his throat again.

“I made you breakfast.” - he said in his raspy voice.

First you wanted to say you can show him where he can put it, but then your eyes widened.

Breakfast?!

“What time is it?” - you asked wide eyed.

“Half past nine.” - he said with a little frown on his face.

“Shit!” - you cursed and jumped up from the bed.

You slept through the afternoon and night?

You were supposed to open the flower shop today at eight. Your boss is gonna fire you for sure.

“If you’re worried about your job don’t worry. I took care of it.” - Shane said, realizing why you were so nervous.

You stopped halfway between the bed and the wardrobe, looking back at him.

“What do you mean.” - you said, your words sounded like more of a demand than a question.

Shane shrugged his shoulders and fidgeted with the bandage on his hand.

“I called your boss and told her you found another job. We have to go in today so you can sign the papers.”

You stood there frozen in place, staring at him like he was crazy.

Well, indeed he was.

“You what?” - you asked in a breathy voice.

Shane stood up, and started walking towards you.

“Come on, you’re gonna move back with me and you can work in my salon again.” - he said excited, trying to cheer you up.

Suddenly he stopped, when he saw the look changed on your face.

Instead of realizing that you have no say in the matter anyway, and silently accepting the fact, he saw as rage flashed behind your eyes, and you stormed out of the room.

You fucking hated him. What the fuck did you do in your life to deserve this?

“Y/N?!” - Shane yelled, hurrying after you.

You can’t do this. Not anymore. While the two of you were together, you took so much shit for too long, you can’t do that again.

You ran to the front door and tried to open it, but Shane caught up with you, and he put his hands against it, keeping it shut.

“Fucking stop it!” - he whispered angrily and you felt as tears welled up in your eyes.

You sank down slowly to the floor while a sob escaped you.

Shane crouched down too and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him.

“Don’t do this Y/N. We can be so happy. Don’t ruin it.” - he said in a calmer voice.

Maybe he could tell you and convince you in the past, that it was you who made this relationship turn so bad, that it was your fault he started hitting you, but a long time had passed since then.

You knew now that it wasn’t your fault. Shane just liked to be dominant, in every aspect, and you simply didn’t cooperate.

First you liked that he was so confident and bossy, it matched your shy and vague personality, and you thought that he was gonna be supportive and gonna shelter you from everything.

But he became more and more violent, first just in words. Of course you didn’t like it. And when one time he went too far, and you confronted him about it, you ended up with a black eye. So you tried to keep your mouth shut to not anger him, but sometimes you felt like after he said something cruel, that you had to hurt him back.

And of course he didn’t like it.

What kept you from leaving him earlier that after each time he abused you, he always said he was sorry and always treated you like he loved you. You always believed that he was gonna change.

'Except he didn’t.’ - you thought as you put one of your hands on your neck again, letting Shane to hold you.

——

Later that day, after you calmed down enough and it didn’t show that you were crying, you put a thin scarf around your neck and Shane grabbed your hand, walking out the apartment.

Of course he wanted to come with you in the flower shop. He was afraid you’re gonna talk or get away.

You looked at Sam’s door with a broken heart, and you casted your eyes down when you started walking down the stairs.

You heard footsteps approaching, and you felt as Shane grabbed your hand tighter, like he was warning you to not do anything stupid.

Your eyes widened, when you saw Sam walking up the stairs with bags in his hands, but when he looked up at you, you quickly averted your gaze.

Shane threw a hateful glance toward him, and pulled you in front of him, so the three of you could walk past each other, and this way he can keep an eye on you.

Sam’s heart jumped in excitement when he saw you, but a painful feeling tightened his chest when he saw that you and the man were holding hands.

The three of you walked past each other, while Sam was watching you, begging inside his head to return his gaze, but you were looking down.

Then he saw that the man was watching him with narrowed eyes, and the irritation he was feeling before returned.

God, he wanna punch him so bad.

“Y/N, I was looking for you earlier, but your boyfriend said you were sleeping. Can we talk later?” - Sam asked looking down at you.

He saw that you stopped walking and you quickly looked at Shane, and to him you looked…

Frightened?

Shane looked at you too, so now Sam couldn’t see his expression, but then you winced and looked at the floor, making Sam frown.

“Can’t. I’m busy.” - you said quietly, and started walking again.

Shane looked back up at Sam and gave him a mocking smile, then the two of you disappeared one floor below.

Sam stood there frozen in place, the bad feeling returning to his stomach.

If that man was really your boyfriend, why did you look so scared when you looked at him?

Something wasn’t right.

You didn’t even dare look him in the eye when you spoke. You only were like that when the two of you meet.

He has to talk to you.

He has to ask you who really that guy is, if he is indeed your boyfriend then why didn’t you talk about him? Why did you act like you liked him, why did you blush when he spoke to you, why did you call him sugar, why did you let him almost kiss you?

And suddenly you don’t wanna talk to him?

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He has to find out what is going on.

——-

When Shane and you exited the building he pulled on your hand roughly.

“You still haven’t told me who the fuck is that.” - he said in a demanding tone.

You whimpered a little, he was squeezeing your wrist so hard, you were afraid he’s gonna break it.

You looked him in the eye, trying to look determined. 

“I told you. Just a neighbour.”

“And what is he wanna talk to you about?” 

“How should I know?”

Shane looked deep in your eyes, trying to see if you were hiding something. 

“You’re hurting me.” - you said, trying to pull away from his grasp.

You saw as a smile appeared on his face, and he squeezed your wrist harder, making you let out a soft whine.

“I’m starting to think you like it.”

You let out a puff off air through your nose and yanked on your arm. He let go of you, but then he grabbed your upper arms, and turned you, pushing you against the wall gently.

“You know, you still haven’t give me a kiss.” - he said and leaned his face close to yours.

His breaths were deeper and faster and his eyes were staring at your lips.

“Fuck you.” - you whispered to him, trying to turn your face so he can’t reach you.

You didn’t care anymore. It doesn’t mater if you are nice to him, he will hurt you if he feels like it, so why not show him how you really felt?

Shane smiled and lifted your chin with his hand.

“Just wait until we get back and you can.”

His words sent cold shivers up your spine. You looked at him frightened and he simply smiled, pecked your lips softly and took your hand, pulling you towards the shop.

—–

You cound’t remember what you or Shane told to your boss as an excuse for quitting. You just remembered signing the papers with a shaking hand, fearing what Shane was planning.

When you walked past the door of your apartment, you pulled down your scarf and quickly walked to your room, intending to close the door and hide there. Shane always gave you space after he attacked you, so you could forgive him faster, but the words he last told you made you worried.

Just when you thought he’s gonna leave you alone again, you felt as he grabbed your lower arm and pulled on it. He pulled you close to him, his hand slipped to your hip and he put his other hand on the side of your face. He leaned his head closer to yours.

“I missed you.” - he whispered and gently pushed his lips to yours, but you frowned, put your hands on his chest and pushed him away.

“I didn’t.” - you said, your eyes were filled with the hatred and pain you were feeling whenever he was near you.

Excitement filled Shane’s chest at your reaction. He loved when you were quiet and sweet, letting him get closer and closer to you, feeling like he was redeeming himself for hurting you.

But you never reacted this way at his approach, and for some reason it turned him on.

“What’s wrong, baby?” - Shane asked as one corner of his mouth turned upwards and he started walking towards you slowly.

“Don’t come closer.” - you said and felt as your chest tightened in a painful way, while you backed towards your room.

Suddenly the smile on Shane’s face widened and he reached out for you, grabbing your arm again, yanking your body close to his again.

He kissed you again and forced his tongue in your mouth, while you desperately tried to push him away.

You felt as he pushed his hands under your shirt and moved them up, making your shirt roll up, uncovering your body. Shane pulled away, his hot breath hit your face, and you felt weaker and weaker when suddenly your fear was proven true.

“Please, don’t do this.” - you begged in a breathless voice, not knowing what to do.

He never tried to force himself on you, so maybe you could talk him out of this.

Shane moved your arms up and took off your shirt quickly, then he cupped your face again, and kissed you, this time rougher than before.

His teeth grazed your lips, his fingers dig into your skin as he pulled you closer to him.

“Please no.” - you whispered against his mouth, your hands were pushing on his shoulders.

“Come on, Y/N, you know you want to.” - he whispered, and his hand slipped down to your ass squeezing it hard.

No you didn’t.

You put your hands on the sides of his neck where the shirt didn’t cover his skin and pushed your nails as deep as you can, while you bit down on his lower lip forcefully.

Shane growled loudly from the pain and pulled away from you. He looked at you shocked then his eyes burned with fire and he slapped your cheek. The force of the hit made you fall back on the coffee table and it cracked under the weight. Or maybe it was your rib, because it hurt like hell.

“You little bitch!” - Shane hissed and you turned on your back, seeing that his lip was bleeding.

——

Sam was pacing back and fort in his apartment. He wanted to go over to you, but you said you were busy. Or maybe you just said that because that asshole was there?

You looked so scared when you looked at him, but why?

Earlier when he went to Martin, he asked if he knows anything about this guy, but he told Sam that you never talked about him. Martin even told him that you were living here for about a year now and he never saw anybody come over to you.

You were always alone and it took quite a time for Martin to make you loosen up enough around him to have a light conversation.

Sam remembered that you were very shy around him at first too. You started to warm up to him more and more and your constant frown slowly disappeared and was replaced with a smile every time he talked to you.

Your face turned a beautiful colour every time he complimented you or called you a nickname and a small giggle escaped your sweet lips when he did something silly.

Then suddenly this guy comes and you turn back into your shell and you didn’t even look at him when he talked to you?

Sam balled his hands into fists, to try stopping them from shaking. 

This fucking asshole ruined everything.

He almost kissed you and now this guy appears and he was the one who was holding your hand?

It wasn’t fair.

Fuck, he needed a drink.

Sam grabbed his keys, deciding to go to the store to buy some whiskey. He walked out of his apartment and was closing his door when he heard a loud thump. He frowned and looked behind him.

——-

You looked around, searching for something that you could use against Shane. He wiped the blood from his lip and stared at his hand, his nostrils widened when he let out a puff of air.

“See? I was right. You like it when I’m like this. I tried to be nice and what did you do?” - he asked gesturing towards his bleeding lip. - “If that’s what you want I can give it to you.” - he said taking deep breaths, and he leaned down for you, but you crawled backwards towards the shelf where you kept your tattoo equipment.

You were almost there when Shane caught up with you and he got on his knees, starddling you. 

“No!” - you said loudly but he quickly put his hand over your mouth.

“Shhh!” - Shane hissed and he reached down with his other hand to his belt, trying to unclasp it.

——–

Sam’s eyes narrowed when he heard a muffled noise from your apartment. He looked around and slowly walked to your door.

———

Tears rolled down your cheeks as you tried to kick and punch Shane, but his arms were longer and he was much stronger than you.

“Don’t act like it doesn’t turn you on.” - he said leaning down and he buried his face in your neck. 

Your frightened sob was muffled by his hand, and you tried to reach for the box where your equipment was, but it was just out of your reach. You let your arms and legs fall back on the floor, while you closed your eyes. Maybe if you don’t fight back it’s gonna be over sooner and hurt less.

When Shane felt your body relax under his, he looked at you and smiled.

“Good girl.” - he said, but his hand stayed over your mouth. 

He looked down at his belt, getting annoyed that it was taking so much time to unclasp it with one hand. He pulled on it forcefully, making it open, but he hit his hand in the drawer next to him, making it bang loudly.

“Fuck.” - Shane whispered, but then he turned back to you and kissed your neck.

——

Sam winced when he heard another thump and he became worried. What if you were having another panic attack?

He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, rape attempt, blood

Your eyes widened when you heard the knock, and Shane could feel how your body tensed up again under his. You started squirming and whining again, trying to get free, but Shane hold you down stronger.

“Shut up, shut up!” - he hissed, pushing his hand against your mouth harder.

“Y/N, you okay? I know you’re in there!” - you both heard Sam yell through the door.

Shane’s head turned to the door quickly in anger, but you felt as his hold loosened a little on you. You pulled your head back, and opened your mouth, so his hand slipped between your teeth, and you bit down on it hard.

Shane quickly pulled his hand back and hissed, still trying to keep quiet, but before he could place his other hand on your mouth, you screamed loudly.

“Sam, help!” - you cried as your tears started to fall once more, hope and fear mixing in your chest.

——–

Sam’s whole body tensed when he heard your desperate cry, then he felt as adrenaline rushed through his veins, and without hesitation he took a step back and kicked your door in.

It banged loudly against the opposite wall, and Sam stormed in, while his eyes were searching for you. When he saw you on the floor next to the couch, without a shirt while Shane was kneeling above you, holding you down, his vision suddenly turned red.

“Son of a bitch!” - Shane yelled and when he let go of you to stand up, you quickly sat up, reached inside the box which contained your tattoo equipment, grabbed a tattoing needle and shoved it in Shane’s thigh.

He cried out in pain and turned back to you, and slapped you across your cheek, making your head and upper body slam against the shelf loudly.

When Sam saw that he let out a roar of rage, and rushed to Shane. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him off of you, and pushed him in the opposite direction, making Shane fall on the floor. Sam charged for him again while he pulled out the needle from his thigh, but when he looked up, he only saw Sam’s fist, then he fall on the ground again, feeling like his cheekbone was on fire.

When Shane was finally off of you, you quickly crawled on the other side of the couch, looking over the armrest to see what was happening. You saw as Shane tried to sat up with a groan, but Sam pushed him on his back again, kneeled over him and punched him in the face again. You winced when you heard his fist connecting with Shane’s face, then you saw as Sam pulled his hand back and struck him again, and again and again.

You watched in horror as Sam kept hitting him, his knuckles and Shane’s face turned even more red after each punch. You saw as Sam’s eyes were burning with rage, just like Shane’s used to every time he hit you.

You let out a whimper and started crawling backwards towards the bathroom, while you were unable to look away from them. Shane’s groans grew more faint after each strike, but it didn’t seem to stop Sam.

When Sam first saw you, he immediately noticed the bruises on your lip and neck. When he saw that Shane was barely conscious, he grabbed his neck with his bloody right hand and started squeezing it. He watched in satisfaction as Shane looked up at him in fear, and he put his hands on Sam’s forearm and wrist, trying to pull it away from his throat.

“You like choking?” - Sam asked, panting heavily. - “Let’s see if you still like it when the roles are reversed.” - he said in a low voice, squeezing Shane’s neck stronger and stronger.

He started gasping for air, and his eyes started to lose focus as the vein in his forehead became visible. Sam only let go of him, when he saw as his eyes rolled back and his hands slipped from his arms, dropping on the floor next to his unconscious body.

Sam looked at his neck, seeing that he still had a pulse. Sam let out a dissatisfied grunt, but he turned his head to look for you.

“Y/N?” - he asked and stood up, when he didn’t see you.

He heard muffled cries from the other side of the room, and he started walking towards the bathroom where the door was closed. He walked to it, and grabbed the doorknob, but when he tried to open it, he realized it was locked.

“Y/N.” - Sam called your name in a soft voice. - “It’s okay now, he’s not gonna hurt you.”

He heard your sniffs, but even after a few minutes, you still didn’t open the door.

Sam frowned and looked back at Shane, now that he was calmer the damage he had done to him became more real to him. His whole face and the top of his shirt was covered in blood, and Sam looked down at his right hand, seeing that it was bruised and bloody too. He realized you must have watch him beat him up, and maybe it scared you how a man so much stronger than you became a weak punching bag to him.

Sam gulped and put his hands on the door, touching his forehead against it too.

“You don’t have to be afraid of me, Y/N. You know I’m not like that.” - he said, then waited a little again. - “Please come out, I have to know you’re okay.” - he begged in a desperate tone.

Soon, he heard as you unlocked the door and he took a step back, trying not to scare you even more. The door opened slowly and he saw as you peeked out from behind it, only a little of your face could be seen, but it was enough for him to detect the fear in your eyes.

Sam slowly held out his left hand and took a careful step towards the door. You looked down at it, then back at him again, slowly opening the door more.

You saw how his expression turned from concerned to full worried when he saw your bruises up close.

“Kitten…” - he breathed as his eyes dropped to your neck, which was covered in blue and purple bruises.

Your lower lip was bleeding from Shane’s first punch, your right cheek was red from his last hit and your left eyebrow had an open cut too, when you hit it against the shelf and Sam saw a red bruise on your side too.

Your lower lip trembled when you heard him call you that and you looked down letting out a sob. You heard as he quickly walked to you, and saw as he reached out his hands to touch you but he stopped himself. Then he slowly lowered his palms on your shoulders and you looked up at his worried eyes.

“I’m sorry.” - he whispered, and gently pulled you closer to him, and you rounded your arms around his torso, pushing yourself close to him. - “I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” - he said, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, rocking you gently.

You felt as he kissed the top of your head, and you let yourself cry in his arms. His huge body slowly warmed you up, his strong arms reminded you that he can keep you safe from harm. His kisses in your hair made your thoughts turn from bad, to more calming ones, easing your mind.

When Sam felt that you stopped shaking, he pulled away a little to look down at you. He put his hand under your chin and made you look up at him.

“I’m sorry.” - he said again, while he looked deep in your eyes.

You shook you head and put your hand on the side of his face.

It felt like you two stood there for hours, lost in each other’s gazes, then Sam finally broke the silence.

“Let’s take you to the hospital.”

“No!” - you shook your head again and tightened your hold on Sam.

He frowned at you and opened his mouth, but your eyes welled up with tears again.

“Please no.”

“But your injuries…”

“I had worse.” - you said and felt as Sam’s body tensed up. - “Please… They would ask questions and then call the police…” - your voice break as you silently started crying again. - “The trial would go for months, but I just wanna forget he even exsists. I don’t wanna see him ever again. I just want him as far from me as possible.” - you cried, burying your face in Sam’s chest.

Sam took in a deep breath as he hugged you close to him.

Back in prison he and his prison mates always beat up the men who get there because of domestic violence. If they raped someone, they didn’t stop hitting and kicking them until they died.

What if he kills him? That way he doesn’t have to be afraid of him coming back.

Sam pulled away and made you look at him again.

“Did he rape you?” - he asked, his eyes hard as steel as he waited for your answer.

They softened a little when you shook your head no, and he hugged you again.

“This was the first time he tried to.” - you said quietly.

“Would it be okay if you’d go to my place?” Sam asked you. - “I’m gonna take care of him, then I’ll be there too.”

You pulled away, shaking your head.

“I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I won’t. Trust me.” - he said in a confident tone.

“What are you gonna do with him?” - you asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“I think he learned that he can’t come close to you again without consequences. I just wanna remind him when he wakes up.” - Sam lied, already forming another plan.

You gulped then nodded, and Sam kissed your forehead taking your hand in his.

He started to lead you out of the bathroom, but you pulled on his arm. He turned around and let go of you, when you reached for a shirt which was hanging on the wall next to your towels. When you put it on, Sam saw that you could move your arms without much problem, so he knew your ribs weren’t broken. He took your hand in his again, leading you out of the bathroom.

“Don’t look there.” - he said as he made sure you were walking next to him, so his body was covering the sight of Shane.

He lead you across the corridor to his apartment, and opened the door.

“I’ll be back soon. You can close the door if you wanna, you already know where the batroom is. You can use my bed if you wanna sleep.” - he said, giving you his key.

He turned around to walk back to your place, but he felt as you grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

Sam looked down at you, his eyes softened when you gave him a warm, but concerned look, which melted his heart.

“Thank you.” - you whispered and Sam leaned down to kiss your cheek.

“No one messes with my girl.” - he said in a low voice, and he turned around, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos :)


	25. Chapter 25

Sam walked back into your apartment, and saw that Shane was still laying unconscious on the floor in the living room. He narrowed his eyes at him, then he walked back to the front door to see the damage he had done to it, when he kicked it in. 

He let out a hum and pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialing Charlie Cutter.

“Hey, Charlie, you free?”

“Yeah mate, what’s up?” - came his old friend’s gruff voice from the other end of the phone.

“I know I’m a thief, but I only know how to pick locks, not how to change them.” - Sam said as he flicked the broken latch a few times.

The balding englishman started laughing.

“Don’t tell me some wanker tried to break into your place?”

Sam smiled and looked back at Shane’s body.

“Nah, there’s just this girl I really like and the door was between us.”

Charlie laughed harder.

“You just can’t help yourself, mate!”

“You know me.”

“I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thanks, bud… Oh, and Charlie? Make sure you bring your uh… equipment.” - Sam said the last word in a suggestive tone.

There was silence for a few seconds on the other end, then he heard a grunt and the call ended.

Sam then walked back to Shane, leaned over him and with not so gentle moves, patted his cheek a few times.

Shane frowned then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked around then at Sam with wide eyes, panting heavily.

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” - Sam mocked, then he grabbed Shane’s shirt and pulled him up, shoving him in a chair by the dining table.

“What the fuck do you want?” - Shane asked, too tired to fight or try to get out.

His thigh was bleeding because of the needle you stabbed him with, along with his cheek, and his head was hurting so much he could barely focus on what was happening around him.

He looked down, seeing that his shirt was covered in blood, then he lifted his hand to his nose, but when he touched it he frowned at the sharp pain.

“It depends on who the fuck you are.” - Sam answered as he grabbed a chair and turned it, sitting on it backwards. - “And on what the fuck did you do.” - he continued as he grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

He put one in his mouth and tossed the pack on the table, then he pulled out his lighter from another pocket, and lit his cigarette. He put the lighter down too and rested his arms on the back of the chair, looking at Shane, waiting, while he took a drag.

Shane looked at the floor, clearly pissed that he was caught and beat up. His eyes were switching back and forth between two spots on the floor, and he pursed his lips a few times.

He looked up at Sam and said angrily.

“She’s my girlfrined I can do anythi…”

He was cut short when Sam suddenly stood up grabbed his face between his thumb and fingers, and with his other hand he squeezed his nose where it was broken.

Shane cried out in pain, and Sam let go of his nose, putting his hand over Shane’s mouth, to muffle his cries. He leaned close to his face, looking at him with a murderous gaze.

“She’s not yours. And you have no right to treat her like that.” - Sam said in a low voice blowing the smoke in Shane’s face.

He took another deep drag and he let go of the other man, sitting back in his chair.

“You’ve messed with the wrong girl.”

Shane let out a breathless laugh.

“What, you’re gonna kill me now?” - he asked, looking at Sam in amusement.

“Nah, too easy. I’m gonna send you to a place, worse than hell.” - Sam said coolly. - “But first, you’re gonna tell me who you are, where you live and where you work.”

Shane shook his head, looking down again, laughing.

Sam smiled when he heard heavy footsteps approaching from outside.

“Well, I see you’re not gonna talk to me.” - he said, then stood up. - “But you’re gonna talk to him.” - he added in a voice that made Shane squirm in his chair uneasily.

Sam quickly walked to the door and opened it, seeing that Charlie was walking to his door.

“Hey, there bud.” - Sam said and Charlie spun around surprised.

“Hey, mate!” - Charlie grinned and walked to his friend, shaking his hand.

He peeked over Sam’s shoulder.

“The lass still here?”

“She’s over there.” - Sam pointed to his door. - “But I have someone here for you.” - he added with a smirk.

Charlie returned it, and they both walked in the apartment. When Charlie saw Shane he let out a low whistle.

“Well, if it’s not the ugliest son of a bitch I’ve ever seen…” - he said and grinned at Shane’s wide eyes as they were glued to the toolbox he was carrying.

Sam sat back in the chair, smoking his cigarette, while Charlie walked around Shane. He stood behind him, and put the box down next to him on the table, then pulled out a rope from the box.

He pushed on Shane’s shoulders, making him bend forward and he grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back, tying them together. Charlie then pulled him back, and he started pulling out different tools from the box.

Shane gulped loudly, watching uneasily what was happening next to him. When Charlie pulled out a hammer, Shane’s eyes snapped up at the balding man’s face, making Sam smile.

“Don’t make a mess.” - he said to his friend.

“Bigger than this?” - Charlie smirked down at Shane, seeing the fear in his eyes.

Shane tensed up as Charlie grabbed some screws and a screwdriver too and started walking back around the table.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw him continue walking towards the front door, and Sam laughed at him.

“You’re such a fucking coward.” - he commented, shaking his head.

Shane glared back at him, but they both stayed in silence, the only noise was coming from the front door where Charlie was working.

Sam still couldn’t believe the irony: a locksmith who became a thief. Brilliant.

He took a last drag of his cigatette, and he reached his hand out towards Shane, pushing the burning end into his thigh where the wound was.

“Motherfucker!” - Shane yelled then groaned at the pain, and Sam stood up, dropping the cig in the garbage can.

He sent Shane an annoyed look and pulled out his phone again, calling Sully.

“Hey, kid.” - came the older man’s voice from the phone.

“Hey, Sully. I need a favor.”

“Aww, hell no.”

“It’s about Y/N.”

Sully heard the seriousness in his partner’s voice, so he stopped joking and listened to him.

“I need you to take someone somewhere far.”

“Who?”

“Y/N’s ex.”

Sully had a bad feeling. You were a sweet girl, and Sam wanted your ex away from you. The man clearly did something bad.

“How far?”

“Panama.”

Sully’s eyes widened. Did he heard it right?

“We need some forged documents too, to get him in.”

“Sam, what did he do?” - Sully asked concerned.

Sam closed his eyes, balling his hand into a fist, taking in a deep breath. Thinking about it still made him want to break Shane’s neck.

“Come over and see for yourself.” - Sam said and hung up.

He walked back to the table, tossed the phone on it and with the same pace he continued walking to the other side towards Shane and he punched him in the face.

Shane groaned loudly and Sam shook his hand, his sore knuckles protesting against the action.

“Oi! You fucked him up enough!” - Charlie said as he walked back to the table and put the tools back in the box. - “Where can we take him?”

“Nate has a small boathouse by the river.”

The reality of the situation made Shane look at both men with wide eyes.

“Come on man, you can’t be serious!” - he said to Sam. - “Yeah, I’ve hit her so what?”

Charlie narrowed his eyes at this newfound information. He had a guess that that was what happened, but now that he knew it for sure, he balled his hand to a fist and punched Shane in his stomach, who groaned loudly and started coughing.

“I just hit you, so what?”

Sam’s nostrils widened when he let out a deep sigh, eyes burning with rage.

He grabbed Shane’s face and pulled it up, making him to look up at him.

“And I could just fucking break your neck so what? But that would be too fast, and I want you to suffer. I’m gonna make sure you can’t go near her again, without killing you. And I’m gonna wake up next to her every morning smiling at the fact that you’re rotting in a place worse than hell.” - Sam snarled and he roughly let go of Shane’s head.

He walked to the kitchen and washed the dried blood off of his hands, hearing as Charlie walked next to him.

“Is she okay?” - he asked concerned.

“She said so. She has a cut on her lip, and eyebrow, and a bruise on her face and side. And this fucker choked her too.”

“Jesus Christ, what kind of sick fuck does something like that?” - Charlie asked as he leaned against the counter.

“Asks the man who’s about to torture another!” - Shane said, making Charlie to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, but you deserve it.” - he said annoyed.

“You’re gonna regret this!”

“No, you’re gonna be the one who’s gonna regret even looking her way!” - Sam growled angrily, pointing a finger at him.

“Jesus, kid, what did you do to him?” - came Sully’s voice from the other side of the living room.

Sam and Charlie walked out of the kitchen to the dining area, seeing Sully looking at Shane with disgust.

He heard faint voices from outside and when he recognized Sam’s voice he decided to come in, but he wasn’t prepared to see something like this.

“We’re gonna take him to Nate’s boathouse, but first let’s go check on Y/N. You stay here, watch him.” - Sam told Charlie and when he nodded, Sam walked out with Sully.

“Where is she?” - asked the older man, as he followed his partner.

Sam knocked on his door quietly and looked at Victor. Soon they heard the locks turning and when the door opened Sully gasped at the sight of you.

“Christ, darling you okay?” - he asked concerned, and took a step forward.

Your lower lip trembled and you stepped back, keeping the distance between you and him, looking at the floor.

Sully frowned and looked at Sam worried. 

“Y/N, he’s gonna look at your injuries, you know him, he’s not gonna hurt you.” - Sam said in a soft voice as he lifted his hand towards you while he walked closer to you. 

However you put your arms across your chest, hugging yourself and walked back to the couch, sitting down, then laying on your side, curling yourself to a ball, while silent tears fell from your eyes.

Sam gulped and looked at your form in confusion. When he left you, you let him touch you, but now you closed yourself off, and didn’t even look at him.

Sully put his hand on Sam’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I’ll stay here with her. I call my contact about the papers.” 

Sam looked back at you and hesitated. He wanted to go to you, to try and comfort you, but maybe you needed time to comprehend what happened. You were stuck in an elevator which almost fell down, you had a panic attack, and your ex came back to your life, abusing you again.

Sam turned and from the doorway he pointed to another door.

“That’s where Martin lives, maybe she let you help her if he’s here too.” 

Sully nodded and with a last look at your small form, Sam walked back to your apartment.

—–

Shane opened his eyes and when they could finally focus on his surroundings, they widened, realizing he’s not in your home anymore. He noticed a small boat in the building, it was next to him in the water, while he was tied to a chair on a small dock. Two tall figures stepped in front of him, and he lifted his head, identifying their features in the dim light.

Sam was looking at him like he was having a hard time trying to stop himself from just killing him with his bare hands, then he looked at the other, balding man who had a similar dark look in his eyes.

“Let the fun begin.” - said the englishmen while he lifted his right hand, Shane only realizing that he was holding a hammer in it.


	26. Chapter 26

Sully was sitting in an armchair near the couch where you were laying on your side, curved in a ball, looking in front of you with a blank gaze. Sully tried to look at your injuries, but when he tried to touch you, you whimpered and pushed yourself back more into the couch. He remembered that Sam told him about a man named Martin, so without saying anything, he stood up and left the apartment in search for him.

You shut your eyes and the teardrops rolled down your cheeks landing on the couch, leaving a wet spot on it.

What should you do now? Shane made you quit your job and now you don’t have any income, and despite your ex boss being a nice and helpful person, you doubted she wanted to take you back after seeing Shane and how you were barely able to hold back the sobs which wanted to escape you while he talked to her. Shane’s whole being screamed trouble, and you didn’t blame her if she didn’t want to get any of that in her life.

You heard steps approaching and suddenly two shaky legs limped their way in your view. You looked up at Martin and your lower lip trembled when he looked down at you with the same concern he had in his eyes when he first saw you during your panic attack.

You shut your eyes tightly and pushed your face in one of the pillows as a loud sob teared its way through your throat. You felt as the couch sank in a little as Martin sat down next to you and his hand landed on your shoulder, slowly caressing it.

“Can you get a bowl of warm water and a towel, please? - Martin asked Sully and he nodded, making his way to the kitchen.

When he returned he crouched down in front of you and put the bowl on the floor next to him.

“Sweetheart, let us take a look at your injuries.” - Sully said in a low voice, the tone of it reminded you to your father’s when he wanted to comfort you.

You took in a deep shaky breath, trying to stop crying and you slowly turned your head, laying it on the pillow, facing Sully. Martin tucked your hair away from your face, and when he saw your injuries, his mind tried to find a reason why would a man do this to a woman.

Sully slowly dipped the towel in the warm water and he gently cleaned the wound on your lip, then on your eyebrow. When they were clear he saw that they weren’t so deep, so he simply put a band-aid on the one on your eyebrow.

“Do you have any more injuries?” - he asked.

Your side hurt, but you could still move around without feeling any sharp pain, so you shook your head no and closed your eyes.

Martin and Sully looked at each other and they both stood up, to let you rest. Sully walked in Sam’s bedroom and grabbed a blanket, gently laying it over you, then he went to the kitchen where Martin already sat down at one of the tables.

“Don’t worry, Sam is gonna make sure that bastard can’t come near her ever again.” - Sully said, pulling out his phone, dialing his contact who could make the forged documents for him.

“She never told me about him.” - Martin said, looking towards the couch. - “He likes her doesn’t he?”

Sully nodded.

“Never seen the kid look at someone the way he looks at her before.” - he said with a small smile, which Martin returned.

“He’s good for her.”

——

Sam walked out of the boathouse with heavy steps, and he sat in his car with a tired sigh. It took him and Charlie four long hours to get information out of Shane, but now he got everything he wanted and he could finally go home to see you.

He needs to ask Sully another favor too, but then he hopes this asshole can leave to Panama soon. Charlie called a few of his friends to watch Shane for the night and he told Sam he will wait for them alone, and he can go home. Sam didn’t complain, he jumped at the first opportunity which allowed him to go to you. He didn’t know this will take so much time, but now he was driving as fast as he could so he can be next to you.

The elevator was still under renovation, so he had to climb up to the sixth floor, but the will to see you made his tired legs flying up the stairs with ease, taking two steps at a time.

He knocked on his door impatiently but still making sure to keep quiet, in case you were sleeping. Sully opened the door and put his forefinger in front of his mouth, confirming Sam’s suspicion.

Sam nodded and walked past Sully, his silent steps came to a halt when he saw you sleeping peacefully on his couch with a blanket covering you fully. He frowned a little at that, he remembered telling you to use his bed if you wanted to sleep, but here you were, curved to a small ball on his couch.

“Martin left about an hour ago. He told me she never talked about her ex before.” - Sully informed him in a hushed tone, while the two of them watched you.

“It’s okay. I know everything I need about him now.” - Sam said, and he finally turned to Sully, motioning with his head towards the kitchen.

The two men sat down at the table and Sam put two glasses on it, pouring scotch in both of them.

“You remember when we were at Elena’s birthday, Y/N told us she is a tattoo artist?”

Sully nodded and took a sip of his drink.

“That’s how they met. He has a tattoo salon and she worked there. One day she disappeared, I guess that’s when she moved here and that’s when she started working in the flower shop.” - Sam said, gulping down his scotch in one go, then he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“So what now? We send him to Panama, his friends and family are gonna start looking for him.” - Sully pointed out.

Sam shook his head, pouring himself another drink.

“Apparently he has a very shitty relationship with his parents because of his violent behavior, and as for his friends and employees… I need you to do me another favor.”

“What? You’re gonna send them to Panama too?” - Sully asked jokingly.

Sam smirked and looked down at his drink moving the glass in circles, watching as the alcohol danced in it back and forth.

“I know you already told your boy to make a fake criminal record and a court order so we can send him in jail. But I also want him to make a sales contract too.”

Sully furrowed his brows.

“About what?”

Sam looked up at the older man with a grin.

“You told me there were times the tax office was in your ass because they wanted to know where did you get your houses, your boat and plane?”

Sully narrowed his eyes, then a smirk grew on his face when he realized what Sam meant. He raised his drink for his younger partner, who clinked his glass against his.

“To our new tattoo salon.” - he said before they emptied their glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	27. Chapter 27

“Take good care of her.” - Sully said as he walked out of Sam’s apartment.

It was late at night, and he has to go meet the guy early in the morning who’s gonna make the necessary documents to transfer Shane to the same prison where Sam was for thirteen years, and the papers which prove they are the new owners of his tattoo salon.

“I’ll try.” - Sam said with a sigh, remembering how distant you seemed last time he tried to talk to you.

“You’re doing a good job so far.” - Sully smiled at him reassuringly.

“Am I?” - Sam asked as he looked back at you, the white band-aid on your eyebrow almost glowed in the dimly lit room.

“Wasn’t your fault. Hey!” - Sully called, as he saw Sam look down at his feet. - “You left her alone for only half an hour, and you couldn’t know what was gonna happen. You didn’t even know he existed.”

Sam nodded nibling on his lower lip, and looked up when Sully patted his shoulder.

“I’ll text you in the morning.”

“Okay. Good night.

"Good night, kid.”

Sam waited until Sully disappeared around the corner, then shut his door with a sigh.

He walked back to the living room and sat in an armchair which was next to the couch.

He watched you while you were sleeping, seeing that sometimes you furrowed your brows or let out a quiet grunt. He didn’t know if he should wake you up or not, you were most likely having a bad dream, but on the other hand it didn’t seem too serious, and you needed rest.

He also saw that his blanket slipped from your feet, so he reached out, since he was sitting closer to that side of the couch where your feet were, and pulled on the blanket to cover your legs properly.

Just when he started pulling it, despite being slow and gentle, you jolted awake with a gasp, sitting up, and you pulled your legs under you and looked at him with wide and fearful eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me!” - Sam said in a quiet tone, holding up his hands in front of him, showing that he meant no harm.

You looked him up and down, panting heavily, then when you realized it wasn’t Shane who was touching you, you looked down letting out a sigh and rubbed your eyes and face.

“Are you okay?” - Sam asked as he stood up slowly and started walking closer to you.

You put your hands in your lap and looked down while you played with your fingers, and nodded, a small frown appeared on your face again.

Sam crouched down in front of you and looked up at you. He wanted to help you, just didn’t know how. He didn’t know what to say, because he didn’t know what you were thinking about, and he also didn’t want to bring Shane up, because he didn’t want to pressure you into talking if you didn’t want to.

He wanted to comfort you by hugging you, but earlier when he and Sully tried to approach you, you took a few steps back away from them.

As he was watching you now, he saw how tears were slowly welling up in your eyes, and it broke his heart that such a sweet thing like you had to suffer this much.

“Are you hungry? I can…”

“Can I go home?” - you asked, cutting him off.

Sam suddenly felt a pressure in his chest at your words. He was looking at you, praying inside his head that he only heard you wrong, but as the seconds went, that uncomfortable feeling started to increase.

“Are you sure? You can stay here, I…”

“I want to be alone for a while.” - you said as a teardrop rolled down your cheek and you wiped it off.

You looked in Sam’s eyes only for a second, then you looked at your hands again, sniffling.

Sam’s heart dropped in his stomach at your words, but he nodded, and stood up, taking a few steps back to give you space.

You carefully pushed the blanket off you and stood up, then walked to his door, hearing that he was following you.

Before you opened the door, you turned around.

“Thank you.” - you said in a quiet voice.

The fact that your eyes only met his for a second again, killed him inside, but your comfort was more important to him than his own selfish need to grab you and pull you in his arms, to hold you as long as possible, to tell you you don’t have to be afarid of anything when you’re next to him, and that he will keep you away from harm.

So he nodded again, and watched as you left his apartment and slowly walked to yours, then his heart jumped in his chest when you turned around again.

“Uhm, do you have the new keys?” - you asked, looking back at the new lock Charlie put on your door after Sam destroyed the previous one.

“Oh.” - Sam said disappointed, when he realized you didn’t change your mind about staying with him, and didn’t ran in his arms. - “Yeah, here.” - he fished them out of his pocket and walked over to you.

“Thanks.” - you said softly, your fingers caressed his as you took the keys from his hand.

It took everything in Sam to not squeeze his hand around yours, and he watched helplessly as you turned your back to him and opened your door.

“I’ll be here if you need me.” - he said, and you nodded at him when you slowly pushed your door close.

“Thank you.” - he heard you say again before your door closed, leaving Sam alone outside.

He hung his head, then with a sigh he turned around and walked back to his place.

—–

Just when you closed the door, you leaned against it with your back and slowly sank down to the floor as you tried to muffle your sobs with your hands.

Why did he have to be so nice? Why did he have to be so caring?

He deserved someone better than a sad, depressed girl. He deserved someone who can make him happy and not burden him with their panic attacks.

That’s what had happened with Shane. He hated your panic attacks and then he started hating you too.

You don’t want that to happen again.

You can’t let that happen again.

As your sobs grew stronger so did the need to get air in your lungs.

‘Here we go again.’ - you thought and somehow got to your feet to search for your watch to help you through your panic attack.

—–

Sam was up early the next morning. He couldn’t sleep much, because he was worried about you, and he was afraid that things between you two will stay like this.

You started to trust him, to open up to him, you allowed him to be close to you and touch you, but that asshole fucked it all up.

He threw the covers off him angrily, and after he finished in the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to make coffee. While he waited for it, he drummed his fingers on the counter, trying to decide if he should check on you. Part of him was sure you won’t open the door for him, you said you wanted to be alone, but he was worried and wanted to know if you were alright. He checked the time, but it was too early, and he didn’t want to disturb you, so he decided to wait.

He was watching a documentary about El Dorado, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at all the false facts they were telling, when his phone buzzed with a text message.

'Got the papers. When do you wanna go?’ - Sully.

The trip will take two days, and Sam thought that maybe if he gives you that time, you will be a little more comfortable around him again, so he asked Sully and Charlie if they can go today.

When they replied with a yes, Sam went to his bedroom and packed a few things he will need. When he closed his bag, his eyes caught the side of a wooden box under his bed.

He slowly pulled it out, and opened it, running his fingers through the colorful pencils inside.

—–

You woke up in the morning with puffy eyes and feeling more exhausted than ever. You didn’t have any energy to leave the bed, so you just laid there, trying to figure out how you can find a new job.

Your stomach growled suddenly, that’s when you realized that it was already late afternoon.

You got up and shuffled to the kitchen and when you opened the fridge, you realized you had no food.

'Great, just great.’ - you thought, already feeling as tears welled up in your eyes.

You closed the fridge with a frustrated huff, you couldn’t put into words how much you didn’t want to go outside, but maybe if you buy a lot of stuff now, you don’t have to leave for a couple of days.

You changed into comfortable jeans, a plain t-shirt and a big sweater, pulled on your sneakers and went to the door.

When you opened it, your eyes fell on a big dark brown wooden box, with a red ribbon on the top, and with a letter attached to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thak you for the kudos and comments they keep me going :)

You looked around on the corridor, then crouched down to inspect the box better. You slowly pulled out the letter and opened it, a message with confident handwriting greeted you.

Dear Y/N,

I understand that you want to be alone for a while after what happened, and I promise I won’t disturb you for the next couple of days. I had to leave to take care of something, but I want you to know that you can come to me if you need anything after I return.

I bought this gift for you a few days ago, but I didn’t have the chance to give it to you. I hope you like it - Cassie said you would.

Take care,

Sam

Your heart jumped in your throat when you read that he wasn’t home - and won’t be home for days.

You looked at his door on the other side of the corridor with wide eyes and felt as tears welled up in them. You clenched the letter close to your chest, then looked down at the box, picked it up and brought it in to your apartment.

You put it on the coffee table and you kneeled in front if it, then unfolded the red ribbon and opened the box.

You gasped and put your hands in front of your mouth when you realized it was the artist pencil set you always admired whenever you walked by the art shop.

You climbed on the couch and curled into a ball as you started crying.

You were sure now that Sam was an angel. A guardian angel who is taking care of you. He befriended you when you thought no one would want to, he protected you when you thought you were helpless and he wanted to be next to you, even when he learned about your problems.

He was so nice to you, what could you possibly offer him as an exchange?

Depression, panic attacks and self harm?

You tried to think about a reason why he was interested in you, why he was so helpful and nice to you.

When you didn’t find a reason, you then tried to think about why you pushed him away. He saved you from Shane, and what did you do? Said him thanks then ran away.

You looked at the letter and wiped your tears away.

He wrote that he understood it, but you didn’t.

You were afraid. Every time you walked to a room from another, you checked if Shane was there. Like it was just a dream that Sam scared him away and you woke up to find him still there, or if Sam did make him.leave he would be come back to get revenge.

You shuddered at the thought and quickly got up, run to your door and locked it, then went to all of the windows and did the same, pulling the curtains close.

You climbed in your bed, buried under layers of blankets, realizing that knowing that Sam wasn’t close, you were more scared than ever.

There was no way you could leave the apartment, and after your hunger turned worse, you decided to order some food.

—-

The next day went slower than Sam expected. They needed to make it look like Shane was transported from another prison to the one Sam was in, and for that they needed police uniforms and a police car.

It took a whole day but thanks to Sully having connections almost everywhere in the world, they managed to get what they needed and the next morning Sully and Charlie brought Shane to the prison.

They wanted Sam to stay back in the hotel, in case some of the guards remember him, but he wanted to go with them, needing to see as Shane was indeed behind bars, so he followed them from afar and watched from a cover as Shane yelled at the guards and the warden that he was innocent.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

“They don’t care about that, buddy.”

—-

You were almost up all night last night, and it seemed that tonight wasn’t gonna be different either.

You didn’t know you could miss someone so much you only knew for a few weeks as you missed Sam now, but it slowly drove you mad.

You just wished he was back already. You checked the time and saw it was just a little after 2 am. You were laying on your couch, the TV was on some comedy movie that maybe could lift your mood.

You couldn’t concentrate on it though. You were staring at the drawing set, which was on your coffee table, and thought back to the times you were with Sam. How he smiled at you, how he talked to you, how he held you.

God, when is he gonna come back?

What are you gonna say to him anyway?

‘Sorry to ditch you earlier, but now can you hold me so I won’t fall to an even deeper level of depression?’

Ugh…

You rubbed your eyes, and looked at the box, then you slowly sat up and opened it. You pulled out one of your sketchbooks from under the table and opened it on a fresh page.

You picked up one of the pencils and as you stared at the blank page, Sam’s kind eyes appeared in front of you and you started drawing.

—-

The next morning you woke up, feeling something cold and wet on your pillow. You jolted up and looked down, realizing you drooled on it in your sleep.

“Eww.” - you made a disgusted face and wiped your mouth and jaw.

You sat up and checked the clock, seeing that it was a little after 7 am. You got up with a sigh, and walked to the bathroom to wash your face.

As you watched yourself in the mirror, you noticed that the circles under your eyes darkened a little since yesterday, and that you were a little paler.

You made a face, then walked back to the living room, when you heard quiet footsteps outside.

Your eyes widened, when you knew that Martin didn’t leave his home so early, so the noise could mean one thing.

—-

Sam sighed as he reached the floor of his apartment, the elevator was still under renovation.

He looked at your door as he walked to his, stopping a little, trying to decide if he should check up on you.

He checked the time on his phone, and he decided against it, he didn’t want to wake you if you were still sleeping. And you said you wanted to be alone, but deep down he hoped you missed him in the last few days like he missed you.

God, he missed you.

And he was worried.

He hoped you were better and you will talk to him soon. He need to know if you were okay, or he’s gonna go nuts.

He sighed and walked to his door, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

When he found it and was about to open his door, he heard as the door behind him unlocked.

He quickly turned around and his heart hammered in his chest as he took in the sight of you as you opened the door.

Your hair was a little messy, which he thought looked cute on you, but the dark circles under your eyes and your tired expression made his chest fill with worry.

“You’re back…” - you said in a quiet tone, but as your eyes roamed his form up and down, it looked like you couldn’t believe your eyes.

“Yeah.” - Sam said as he took a small step towards you, careful not to startle you.

He remembered how you acted the last time he saw you, you were cautious around him and when he made a move, you did too… away from him.

But now his action brought a different reaction out of you, seeing as relief washed over your features and you did the last thing he thought you would do.

You ran to him.

Sam quickly dropped his bag from his shoulder to the ground and opened his arms just in time to catch you, as your smaller frame practically slammed to his, and he hugged you tightly, lifting you up as you wrapped your arms around his neck, squeezing him hard like you were afraid that he’s gonna disappear.

Sam took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of your warm body pressed against his.

“I’m back, kitten.” - he whispered in your hair, and he felt as your body shook a little while a quite whimper left your mouth.

He put you down and pulled away to look at you, and he cupped your face in his large hands when he saw your tears.

“That makes you so sad? I’m hurt.” - Sam a scoffed playfully and to his absolute relief, a small smile appeared on your face.

You looked down at his chest, when you couldn’t held his caring gaze longer, and you put your hands atop his, while an embarrassed laugh escaped your lips.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I did that.” - you said as you pulled his hands down, and you took a step back, looking at the floor.

Sam frowned a little and closed the distance between you. He put his hand under your cheek and made you look up at him. He smiled again as your shy gaze meet his, seeing as blush rushed to your cheeks.

“Me neither, but I’m happy you did.”

A small, flustered laugh was your response as you closed your eyes, then as you opened them again, Sam saw the joy shine in them before your arms wrapped around him again, embracing him in your warmth.

A wide smile broke out on his face and he hugged you back strongly, then he turned his head to kiss your hair.

He caressed your back adoringly, leaving several other kisses on the same spot on your head, making you fill with warm and comfort.

“Wanna invite me over for some coffee?” - he asked cheekily, and you pulled away, looking up at him then back at your apartment.

It was really messy in there, boxes of the food you ate in the past few days were all over the floor, along with some clothes, tissues and soda cans.

“Uh…” - you hesitated as you turned back to him, eyeing his chest.

Sam’s eyes softened and he caressed your upper arms.

“Or we can meet later…”

“No!” - you said quickly and a little too loudly, making Sam smile in confusion. - “It’s just uh… it’s a little messy in there.” - you said, scraping the back of your neck as you grimaced.

Sam chuckled in amusement.

“I’m sure it’s better than two teenage boys’ room.” - he said, reffering to his and Nate’s shared room, making you smile.

“O-okay then, would you like some coffee?” - you asked, looking up at him with big eyes.

Sam looked back at you with adoration, then he leaned down and kissed your forehead.

“I’d love to.”


	29. Chapter 29

As Sam followed you into your apartment, he immediately noticed the change in it. He wouldn’t exactly say it was well organized when he first saw it, there were a few books laying here and there, some of your clothes hung on the back of the chairs, pillows and blankets laid on the couch, and there wasn’t an empty spot on your coffee table because of the magazines, pencils, tea-mugs and the TV and PS3 controllers…

It didn’t bother him, neither Cassie, because it looked homey and warm, and he felt good hanging out in there while you were working on his tattoo.

But now it was a mess.

There were used tissues, crumpled paper balls, empty soda cans across the floor, on the table, on the couch, and because of the half-empty take out food boxes, there was a weird smell in your home.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed in worry as he looked around, and saw as upon entering you immediately started picking up the trash.

“S-sorry for the mess, I just… It just…” - you tried to come up with an excuse why your apartment looked like this, but you couldn’t come up with a convincing lie, so you just hurried to the kitchen with some of the boxes and cans and threw it in the trashcan.

When you turned around to continue tidying up, you were faced with a wide chest, and big hands tilted your face up to look Sam in the eye.

Sam didn’t ask anything, just looked at you like he always did when you were alone, in that unique way, like you were the only thing that mattered in that moment.

It made your lower lip tremble and your eyes to tear up, and with a quiet sob, you wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your face strongly in his chest.

Sam closed his eyes and held you tight, gently rocking you side to side as he kissed your hair.

“I’m sorry, kitten.” - he whispered and rested his chin on the top of your head. - “I’m sorry I left without saying a word.”

You pulled away, shaking your head, looking at the wet spot on his chest your tears caused, and smoothed your palms along it, like the gesture could make it disappear.

“It’s okay…”

Sam’s hands slipped from your shoulders to your arms and he squeezed it to make you look up at him, before you could come up with some weak lie.

“You’re not okay.” - he whispered as he looked deep in your eyes.

Well, you were not. For years. But that was your problem not his.

You wiped your tears as you shook your head slowly.

“It’s not your duty to fix me.”

“Maybe it’s not, but you have to get used to the idea, cause I’m not going anywhere.” - Sam said gently as he rubbed your arms, and looked at you with a small smile.

His words caused a warm feeling to spread across your body, but you looked up at him questioningly.

“Why do you care so much?” - you asked the question which swam around in your head for days now.

Sam studied your face, trying to come up with a reason. But the only answer he could think of is because… he just did care about you.

“I just do.” - he shrugged, gently caressing your arms. - “You’re the kindest and sweetest person I’ve met, and you don’t deserve what you’ve been through. You deserve to feel safe and be happy. And… uh…” - Sam stopped for a minute, trying to chose his words carefully.

You were a victim of a possessive boyfriend once and he didn’t want to scare you with what he wanted to say, but on the other hand he could see that you needed him. Which made him feel good. And worthy for once in his life.

“I think I can give you that. Safety for sure, happiness… I hope so.” - Sam trailed off with a hopeful smile, and looked down when he felt his cheeks getting warm, no doubt, blush covering them.

You looked up at him in shock. Of course you’ve noticed how he cared for you, how he always wanted to make sure you were alright, but never knew why. First you thought that he was just being nice and helpful, but you never in your wildest dreams would have thought that he liked you.

If that was what he was trying to hint at. At least, you hoped so. He was so sweet to you ever since you met him and he saved you numerous times before, and unlike Shane, he never showed any disgust at your illness, only tried to help to get you through your panic attack.

Maybe he gets it. Maybe he understands that sometimes you wished to be held, and sometimes you wished to be alone, not wanting to talk about what’s going on in your head.

You put one of your hands on the side of his face gently, and for the first time since you met, you were the one making him to look you in the eyes.

You gave him a warm smile, appreciation and gratefulness shining in your teary eyes and Sam’s breath caught in his throught as he noticed you were slowly leaning closer to him. He didn’t dare to move, afraid of scaring you, so he just watched mesmerized as you got on your tiptoes to reach him, and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Sam couldn’t really say he ever experienced the feeling of ‘melting at someone’s touch’, but he was sure that the expression was pretty accurate now.

You pulled away, watching as a smile grew on his lips and he took in a rather shaky breath as he looked down at you.

Suddenly he bent down and literally swept you off your feet when he picked you up in his arms bridal style, making you let out a surprised yelp.

“So here’s my plan, and just so you know, you can’t say no to it.” - he said as he started walking to the front door, and his grin widened when he saw that you were looking at him with a smile and big wide eyes. - “We go to my place, get ourselves comfortable on the couch, watch any movie you want, and order some food. Sounds good?” - he asked as he turned his head to you.

You laid your head on his shoulder and caressed the side of his face, while you admired his features from that angle.

“Sounds perfect.”


	30. Chapter 30

Sam carried you all the way from your apartment to his, and gently put you down on the couch. He caressed your cheek with an affectionate smile then went to his bedroom to bring you a soft plush blanket.

He asked you what you wanted to eat, and while he ordered, you decided which movie you wanted to watch. He set up the DVD player, and after he was done he sat down next to you, and put his hand behind you on the back of the couch. You turned your head and looked shyly at him, lifting up the blanket. Sam smiled and moved closer to you, wrapping his arm around you, pulling you close, while he covered himself with the blanket too.

He kissed your temple softly and you put your head on his shoulder, while you placed your hand on his chest, above his heart.

About half an hour into the movie and Sam could feel that his shirt was getting damp. He turned his head to look down at you, and saw that you wiped your face with your hand, but continued to watch the movie.

“I missed you too.” - he whispered while he gently nuzzled your hair with his nose.

You looked up at him and smiled.

“Sorry I’m such crybaby.” - you said feeling a little embarrassed and you wiped your eyes again.

“No need to cry anymore.” - Sam responded gently and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. - “Not when I’m here.”

He saw as your eyes travelled from his to study the rest of his face, and finally your gaze landed on his lips. He watched as you licked yours before you let out a nervous sigh.

“You know… If I was a little bolder… I would kiss you right now.” - you said and finally looked up in his eyes to see his reaction.

His breath hitched and he quickly covered it with clearing his throat, and he licked his lips too, the you saw a little smirk was forming at the corner of his mouth.

“You know… If I were you… I would totally kiss me right now.” - he said smootly and gave you a playful look.

You laughed at his silly expression, but a light blush quickly covered your cheeks, hearing his words. The thought that you could kiss him, finally kiss him, not just daydream about it was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Sam smiled and waited for your decision. He wanted so badly to feel your lips on his, to feel your hands sneak around his neck to pull him closer to you. He wanted to wrap his arms around you, to hug you impossibly close to him, to feel your body against his, and show you how much he cared about you.

You bit your lip nervously as you studied his lips again, but your smile was still present on your face. You shook your head with a silly laugh and turned back to the movie, hearing as Sam let out a sad sigh on purpose.

You giggled again and put your head on his shoulder, feeling the wet spot your tears caused on his shirt.

You realized again, that he managed to turn your tears into laughs again, and you looked at him again.

Your heart started to beat faster when you realized that indeed you’re finally gonna do this, and you got on your knees next to him nervously.

“Okay.” - you said trying to sound confident, but your legs and arms were shaking shigtly.

“Okay?” - Sam asked surprised as he watched you with wide eyes.

You put your hands on his shoulder and swung your leg over him to sat on his thighs.

Sam didn’t want to say or do anything what might scare you, but you sitting in his lap made him really excited and he felt like his heart is gonna jump out from his chest between the two of you. Not that he minded that, you already stole it, so you might as well keep it.

It was well known that whenever he was feeling this excited he couldn’t stay still, so he grabbed the blanket on both of his sides and squeezed so forcefully that his knickles turned white. He didn’t want to scare you by touching you on places you didn’t want him to, and he didn’t trust himself that once your lips touch his, his hands weren’t gonna slip from your waist to somewhere inappropriate.

It was well known that whenever he was feeling this excited he couldn’t keep his mouth shut either, but sadly, it was something he couldn’t control.

“This movie looks even better from this view.” - he said, eyes never leaving yours.

You smiled, biting your lip, eyes sparkling from joy.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Sam grinned widely.

“You love it.”

He felt as your hands slowly travelled up from his shoulders to his neck, and the way your fingers tickled his skin made him shiver in delight.

You slowly leaned closer to him, eyes dropping to his full and oh so inviting lips.

“I do.” - you whispered in response and tilted his head a little more.

As your face got closer to his, you got slower and slower, wanting your first kiss to be perfect.

“Why are you slowing down?” - Sam asked cheekily, when there were only a few inches between you.

“I’m trying to concentrate.” - you whispered back, closing your eyes.

“You’re doing great, kitten.”

“Thank you, now shut up.” - you smiled slightly.

Sam waited for the very last moment to close his eyes, and braced himself to burn this moment in his memory, so he can remember back to it for the rest of his life.

The minute your lips brushed against his, the doorbell rang, making both of you jump slightly. 

“This must be the food.” - you said quietly, while you pushed your forehead to Sam’s.

“Hope so, or else I’m gonna commit murder.” - Sam growled and you chuckled when he pushed his face into the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply.

He put his hands on your waist, helping you off from his lap, and with heavy heart he stood up and answered the door.

After he payed the delivery guy, he kicked his door shut, and walked to the kitchen, putting the two bags on the table, while you watched him.

“So, which one do you want for dinner?” - Sam asked and you looked at him in confusion.

Maybe he wanted to switch foods?

“You can have this.” - he said, opening the box which contined your order. - “Or you can have this.” - he said suggestively, pointing at himself with a sexy look.

You laughed loudly then tilted your head, drawing small circles on the back of the couch with your fingers, pretending you were thinking.

“Very tempting offer, but I think, I’m gonna go with the spaghetti.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes.

“You sure?”

You nodded.

He sighed, defeated, making you chuckle.

“Okay.” - he said sadly and grabbed two froks, then walked to the couch and sat down next to you.

“I’m gonna make it up to you, I promise.” - you said shyly, and he grinned, being satisfied that you felt good enough around him, to flirt with him like this.

“I’m sure it’s gonna worth the wait, kitten.” - he said, kissing your cheek, then you both started eating while continued watching the movie.


	31. Chapter 31

After you finished eating, Sam and you cuddled up against each other again, but Sam could see that you’re not fully paying attention to the movie.

“What’s the matter, kitten? You don’t wanna finish the movie?” - Sam asked you softly.

You let out a long sigh, and looked at him.

“I don’t know what to do.” - you said with worry behind your eyes.

Sam frowned.

“What do you mean?”

You looked down at your fingers, fidgeting with them.

“I don’t have a job anymore.”

“What? Why?” - Sam asked, turning on the couch so he was facing you.

“Shane made me quit from the flower shop. When you saw us going down the stairs we were on our way there. He was very intimidating, so I don’t think my old boss wants me back, even if he’s out of the picture now.”

Sam scoffed and shook his head.

“I can’t believe that asshole… No worries, though. I might have a job for you, which might interest you.” - Sam said with a twinkle in his eye.

You looked up at him curiously.

“You want me to help you hunt pirate treasures?” - you asked jokingly, remembering his ‘profession’.

Sam laughed and shrugged.

“Not exactly, but you’re always welcome to join Sully and me.” - he winked and stood up. - “Okay, how about you take a shower and after that I show you?” - he said, getting excited.

You looked at him, taken aback. In the last couple of days you didn’t leave the house. The fear of Shane returning, and worrying about being jobless made you very depressed and tired, but with Sam returning you calmed down enough to let yourself feel a little joy.

Maybe it would be good to leave the house finally, but on the other hand you were a little nervous about the job offering. What if you didn’t like it? Sam is always trying to help you and he looks happy and excited now, you didn’t want to ruin his mood by declining his offer.

As Sam waited for your answer, you saw how his happy mood started to fade, as he noticed the hesitation in your eyes.

You didn’t like it when he was sad.

You didn’t want to disappoint him.

You wanted to try being a better person, a more confident one, a woman who can take care of herself, who doesn’t need to be looked after all the time.

Maybe this could be the first step to be that person.

“Uhm, okay.” - you said with a shy smile.

Sam’s eyes widened a little in excitement, but he quickly sat back in front of you.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to. We could stay home, maybe I could help you clean up your place, and you can decide in the meantime if you wanna try it.” Sam said, holding your hands in his, drawing circles on your knuckles with his thumbs.

You smiled at him, wondering how could someone be this sweet and caring.

“Well, it would definitely help me decide, if you tell me what this job is.” - you offered, but Sam just smirked.

“I want it to be a surprise. I’m 100% sure that you’ll love it.”

He wasn’t sure about what you’ll say of the place though, it being where you met Shane, but Sam had some plans for that too, if that was the case.

You looked down at your joined hands. You didn’t really like surprises, you always like to prepare for situations, it helps you ease your anxiety, but on the other hand you were really curious, and you were a little excited too.

Looks like Sam had this effect on you, where you weren’t constantly afraid of the world, but wanted to explore it with him, knowing he will be right next to you if something happens.

“Okay.” - you smiled more and Sam’s heart melted at the sight of your shining eyes.

“Great.” - he pulled you up with a grin, and walked you to your apartment. - “I’m gonna take a shower too, can you meet me downstairs, after you’re ready?” - he asked.

You nodded and he kissed the back of your hand, making you giggle, before he hurried back to his apartment.

It made you happy that he was this excited, and you couldn’t help but smile more and more as you tried to figure out where he wants to take you.

You crunched up your nose as you stepped in your apartment. How could you make such a mess, especially considering the fact that you barely got up from your couch or bed?

You quickly opened a window to let some fresh air in, hoping that after you finish showering the smell of the days old food will disappear.

You searched for some comfortable clothes, and went in the bathroom to shower. As the first drop of warm water hit your skin, you closed your eyes and hummed in delight. You should make a self-care list and put it on the fridge or somewhere you could see easliy, so when your having your bad days, you could remind yourself of these easy but important things that could lift your mood immediatley.

You decided to wash your hair too, and after you dried yourself and dressed up, you were surprised how much better you felt. You looked at yourself in the mirror, seeing as a small smile was curling at your lips, and you smiled wider. It was maybe months ago when you felt this comfortable in your body, and you hoped that this feeling would last as long as possible.

You have to work for it though, and hopefully going with Sam to this little trip will help you.

You pulled on a pair of boots, and your jacket, then excited your apartment. After you threw a hateful glance towards the elevator, you put your hand on the handrail and walked downstairs to meet Sam.

When you opened the door you immediately noticed Sam on the other side of the road, leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette.

You let out a small gasp when you saw that he was wearing a black leather jacket, and you couldn’t help but let your eyes wander over his muscular form, which was accented by the material.

When he noticed you, he smirked and took a last drag of his cigarette, then he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it.

As you crossed the road, you frowned when he opened the backdoor of the car and reached inside, then your eyes widened when you saw that he pulled out a helmet.

That was when you noticed the bike, which was parking behind his car.

'Oh, boy.’


	32. Chapter 32

When Sam turned back to you, and saw the worried look in your eyes which you tried to hide behind a confused smile, he grinned. As you reached him, he wrapped one of his arms around your waist and pulled you close to his body, while he was holding the dark metal-blue colored helmet in his other hand.

He looked in your eyes and slowly leaned down with a confident smirk on his face which grew bigger as he saw your eyes soften and they drop down to look at his lips, which were getting closer to yours. He felt as you moved one of your hands and gently grip his bicep on the arm which was around you.

As your heart started to beat faster because of his closeness, he moved his head sidesways, just as his lips were about to meet yours and he leaned into your neck, kissing your warm skin there, making your knees go weak at his innocently erotic touch.

Your smile grew bigger when you felt him inhale deeply and a satisfied humming sound escaped him while his breath tickled the spot on your skin where he just kissed you, the warmth of it slowly embracing your delicate neck.

“Lovely.” - he said in a low voice, and he pulled away, to look down at you with an adoring look on his face.

You returned his look, admiring his face which was covered with a few small scars and several wrinkles, which gave him a rough appearance. Despite that, he looked quite young now, with that small michevious smile and playful glint in his eyes, which appeared when he noticed how you looked at him.

Your smile widened and you looked down at his chest, using your other hand to smooth it over his muscles feeling them harden in excitement under your palm. You were glad he hadn’t zipped his jacket up yet.

“I can give you my shower gel if you like it this much.” - you said playfully, and you looked up at him shyly.

Sam bit his lower lip and he looked you up and down, well, his eyes could only travel as low as your chest was, because he made sure with his arm which was around you, that the rest of your body was pressed against his.

“Or next time I can join you while you’re having a nice warm bath, hmm kitten?”

Despite the nickname, for you it sounded like he was the one who purred, and your cheeks grew hot when you imagined that scenario in your head.

When your eyes dropped on his lips again, you wondered how it was possible that you felt this calm and excited at the same time in a man’s arms.

Whenever you were this close to a man, you always felt quite nervous, you always complicated things in your head, wondering if you were good enough, not just in general, but at flirting, at giving playful looks, or trying to look seductive.

But with Sam everything was so simple, you felt that he wanted you, the way he looked at you, the words he spoke, the touches he was giving you, everything whispered safety to you.

He wanted you and not just your body, like Shane, who always acted like he cared for you, just so he can charm his way back to your arms, being posessive of your weakness for him.

Sam witnessed one of your panic attacks, and held you, helped you, cared for you, before, during and after it. He wanted you as a whole not just part of you like Shane did.

And you loved him for it.

You slowly got on your tiptoes, and Sam leaned down, so you could reach him easier. His heartbeat quickened at your advences and his senses focused only on you, the outside world became a blur around him, and you were the only thing he coud feel with every fibre of his being.

When the lips he spent so many times dreaming of touched his again, he made sure it wasn’t just for a second, like in his apartment about half an hour ago. He used the strap of the helmet to slip it from his hand to his forearm, and he cupped your face gently, and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and letting your lower lip slip between his. He gently licked it and when you took a sharp intake of breath at the action he smiled and softly sank his teeth in it, nibbling on it lightly.

You shuddered in his arms and a quiet whimper left your mouth at his action. You felt the electricity rush through you that his touch ignited deep within you, and you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him back with force before you leaned away to take in a deep breath.

Sam grinned, surprised and satisfied at your sudden show of affection, and he leaned his forehead against yours, with a teasing smile on his face.

“I see you like the idea?” - he asked, as he too inhaled deeply, and he slipped his hand from your face, to wrap it around you too.

You couln’t help but laugh softly, closing your eyes and wondering how he was able to make you act this bold.

“Maybe.” - you whispered and a deep, hummimg rumble left Sam’s chest, which you guessed was his amused chuckle at your answer.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

When you opened your eyes again, he winked and you laughed again, being sure that the blush turned a few shades darker on your cheeks.

Sam sighed dreamily when you laughed again, his chest swelling with pride and happiness at your bright mood. He will always make sure to see that smile on your face which was like an adrenalin-kick to his ego and a soothing lullaby to his heart.

He grinned suddenly and picked you up by your waist, turning you around once, enjoying how your hold on him tightened and a surprised, joyful and loud mix of a scream and a laughter reached his ears.

He put you down with a chuckle next to his motorbike, and held the helmet up for you.

You stepped back a little as you looked down at it with unceartanity, as your hands slipped from his shoulders.

“I’ve never been on a motorbike before.” - you said to Sam a little nervously, as you took it from him.

“Don’t worry, baby, I won’t let you fall.” - Sam said, and he reached in the back of his car again, to pull out another helmet, which was black. - “Elena said that too, and now she loves it.” - he grinned, making you smile.

After you pulled the helmet on your head, Sam helped you fasten it, then he looked at you with a smirk.

“Sexy.”

You slapped his arm playfully and he laughed.

“Okay. Just don’t be tense. I won’t go fast, and all you have to do is to lean in the turns with me, okay?” - he asked as he pushed your visor down.

You shook your head no, and he pouted.

“My smart little baby.” - he patted your head through the helmet and he laughed again when you aimed to slap his arm again, but he stepped away in time.

He pulled on his helmet too, and you admired how sexy he was with this whole ‘tall, dark muscular badboy with motorbike’ look.

Sam leaned close to you and gently tapped your helmets together, and when he saw your eyes lit up, he winked and sat on the bike.

He turned his head and waited for you to get on too, the he leaned down and showed you where to put your feet. After that he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves from the pocket of his jacket, and pulled them on, then he started up the bike.

Your hands were on his shoulders, and you squeezed them a little when the metal beast under you came alive with a loud roar.

But for some reason Sam didn’t leave the spot you were standing yet, and you looked around to check the traffic. When no one was on the street, you frowned in confusion, then you saw as he reached back to tap your hand which was still on his shoulder.

After he tapped it, he pointed upwards with his index finger, while he curled the others in a fist and he shook his hand, like he was scolding you.

When you didn’t move Sam chuckled and grabbed both of your hands, and pulled them down to circle them around his torso.

'Oh.’ - you thought and felt as your cheeks heat up again, this time from embarassment.

Sam grinned, feeling your chest and stomach press against his back and he made the bike roar again just for the sake of it, as he looked around for traffic.

His smirk widened when he felt you squeeze him again because of the noise, and your hold didn’t lose its intensity as he rolled on the road.


	33. Chapter 33

During the ride, you started to get more relaxed. Sam kept his promise and wasn’t driving fast, and feeling his strong body in your arms made you feel safe, well, not during the first turn, where you were scared of falling, but you managed to live through that, and actually now the turns were your favourite part, because you could hold Sam stronger.

Sometimes you leant your head on Sam’s back, watching as the buildings and trees passed by. Everytime you stopped at a red light, Sam let go of the bike and he either put his hands on top of yours which was around him, or he put them on your thighs, lightly caressing them, making you smile.

When you were riding for almost half an hour, you looked around, trying to figure out where Sam was taking you. You started to feel nervous when you saw the familiar buildings that were not far from Shane’s tattoo parlor and when you were about three blocks from the place you remembered what Sam said about this mysterious job he found you, and you started to panic.

You let go of him with one of your arms and started patting his shoulder to get his attention. He turned his head to look at you and you pointed to the side of the road.

Sam knew you must have realized where he was taking you, and as he stopped at the side, he questioned himself if it was really a good idea to keep it as a surprise.

Just when the bike stopped, you quickly jumped down from it and tried to get off your helmet, but because of your shaking hands you couldn’t unfasten the strap which was under your chin, and just grew more frustrated.

When Sam felt that you climbed off so quickly, he turned his head and watched in worry as you paced back and forth as you tried to take off your helmet. He quickly turned off the engine and climbed down too, then hurried to you. When he grabbed your shoulders, you jumped slightly, but let him help you and as soon as you felt the strap let loose you pulled down the helmet and took a deep breath.

“Are you okay?” - Sam asked he pulled off his helmet too, and watched you in worry, reaching his hand out towards you.

You took a step away from him, and looked up at him with such vulnerability, that he seriously considered just walking in front of a car to hit him, so he could punish himself for putting you in a state like this.

You started shaking your head lightly, while you watched Sam, and tried to calm yourself down. You trusted him, and knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt you or make you feel unsafe, so why are you going there?

“I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before taking you here.” - Sam said with a slightly pained voice, it was killing him that he couldn’t touch you and you even took a step away from him. Again.

“Why are we here?” - you asked, feeling as your heart beated fast against your ribcage, but you tried not to panic.

Sam didn’t try to get closer to you this time, he knew you’d only let him if he gained your trust again. He bet Shane was the opposite, he could just picture in his head that he got closer and closer to you until you didn’t have more space to back away from him, and he cornered you, trying you tame you like someone would do with a scared animal.

The thought of him touching you without your consent made his blood boil and he clenched his fists, forcing them against his side, not giving himself any chance to make a move which might make you feel scared.

Sam licked his lips, and studied your face and body for a moment before he spoke. You were keeping eye contact with him, which was a good sign, because he knew whenever you were feeling nervous, you just look at the ground, or you were looking in his eyes for only just a second every now and then.

Not that you were not nervous now, but the way you were looking at him and how your body was fully facing him told him that you were still trusting him, just couldn’t understand the situation which made you wary of him.

Everytime you were feeling insecure you stand kind of sideways, your shoulders a little hunched making you appear smaller, like you were trying to hide away.

Sam’s eyes softened and his heart filled with a warm feeling when he realized how well he come to know you, considering he only known you for a few weeks. He almost smiled when he realized that noticing these details about you must’ve required him watching you a lot, which he never really realized he did during your interactions.

“Okay, so… I know how much you love making tattoos. And I know that bringing you here was gonna bring back bad memories. But Shane is not there anymore. And he will never come back, I can promise you that. It’s not his place anymore. Sully and I ugh… took it from him.” - Sam said the last part unsure.

He didn’t want to say that they bought it, because that wasn’t a case, only in papers, and that would indicate that they have given him money, which would make you feel unsafe, knowing he could be around and contact you anytime.

Your eyes widened in surprise and you calmed down a little knowing Shane wasn’t around, but the word Sam said made you worry.

“Took it?”

Sam nodded and looked down, fidgeting with the helmet which was hanging from his forearm, then he looked at you nervously again.

“After what he had done to you I… let’s just say, he should feel lucky I didn’t do the things to him which I wanted to.” - Sam continued and his eyes were like steel as he spoke about him.

You didn’t know if the things he was saying supposed to make you feel safe or nervous. You remembered how Sam almost killed him, more and more blood leaked from Shane’s head after each punch, and Sam didn’t look like he wanted to stop even after Shane couldn’t even move from the pain.

But he didn’t hurt him because of his own satisfaction, like Shane did to you. Sam was trying to protect you, and the fire burning behind his eyes as he did that, made you believe that he would face any threat just so you don’t have to.

Your eyes softened and you took a small, but still cautious step towards him.

“Where is he?” - you asked quietly.

Sam looked everywhere expect you, and his body stiffened when you got closer to him. He saw from the corner of his eye as you reached out and gently put your hand on the side of his face, slowly turning his head, making him look at you.

“He’s not dead. But I’m not a good man, Y/N. He’s in a worse place than hell.” - Sam said in a low voice.

Your breath caught in your throat at his words, and Sam preapred himself to watch as you back away from him in fear and ran away.

Instead he saw as you lifted your other hand too and cup his face.

“In my eyes you are.” - you whispered and pulled his face down to kiss him.

Sam froze for a second, but soon melted into the kiss, especially, when he felt that you wrapped your arms around his neck to hold him close.

In that moment his willpower broke and he couldn’t contain his need for you anymore, so he used one arm to circle it around your waist, pulling you flush against him, not allowing even an inch between your bodies. With his other hand he tilted your head and when you gasped at the feeling he shamelessly invaded your mouth with his tongue, kissing you with so much passion that your knees indeed gave away, and Sam tightened his hold on you to keep you up.

You didn’t know how long you were kissing, but when he pulled away to take a deep breath, you thought it was too soon. Sam put his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

“We can go back home, if you wanna.” - he said, nuzzling your nose.

A smile found its way on your lips as you pulled away and looked up at him.

“So… does that mean that you’re my new boss?” - you asked, ignoring his offer.

Sam opened his eyes, and smirked, caressing your waist and back fondly.

“Does that mean, you’re taking the job?”

“Depends.” - you smiled, looking at his lips.

“On what, baby?” - Sam asked in low growl, leaning in close, as his eyes dropped at your mouth too.

“I take it, if you kiss me like that again.” - just as you finished your sentence Sam’s lips were on yours again, the feeling of his need for you were intoxicating, making your head dizzy.

No one ever kissed you like that, and knowing someone wanted you like the way you wanted them made your whole body fill with warmth and excitement.

When you pulled away, you looked at Sam’s chest, and you caressed it with your fingers lightly, seeing that they were shaking slightly.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” - you whispered, and Sam gently lifted your face to make you look at him.

“Oh, trust me, kitten, I know.” - he said with a confident smirk. - “And it’s only just the beginning.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a request for a one-shot where Sam is teaching the Reader how to ride a motorcycle and I decided to include it in this story.

Sam planted one more small kiss to your lips, then looked at you using his puppy eyes.

“So am I forgiven?”

You let out a small laugh and ran your fingers through his hair, starting above his ears, and gently smoothing his locks towards the back of his head, then down to his neck.

Sam couldn’t help but close his eyes and tilt his head back while a satisfied smile appeared on his face and a quiet moan left his lips.

You grinned, seeing his reaction and repeated the gesture a few more times, feeling happy that you can make him feel good and relaxed.

“Maybe.” - you replied in a playful tone.

Sam started caressing your sides gently, then looked down at you with warm eyes.

“I’m gonna fall asleep if you continue.” - he said with a small smirk.

You giggled and he kissed your cheek, then held your helmet out for you.

A few minites later you arrived at Shane’s - well now Sam and Sully’s - tattoo parlor, and you pulled off your helmet, staring at the place with mixed emotions.

Despite Shane, you loved working here. Your two other co-workers were fine, you wouldn’t exactly say you were friends with them, but they never were rude to you, and sometimes they had the guts to tell Shane off when he was being an asshole to you for no reason.

The customers liked you, and were satisfied with your works which was all you ever wanted.

You felt Sam walk past you, grabbing the keys for the place from his pocket and opening the bars that were covering the doors, then the glass doors too.

He turned around and waited for you to gather your thoughts, then when you walked towards him, he held his hand out for you to take.

You walked into the saloon and looked around frowning. You rubbed your chest with your other hand to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling that the familiar place brought to the surface, and you were afraid that everytime you walk in here you will be reminded of Shane.

Sam saw your discomfort, and knew what you were thinking. He knew the whole place was gonna scream Shane to you, so he came up with a solution.

He let go of your hand and walked behind the counter.

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable here, you got rid of that asshole, and you can do what you love without having him haunt you, sooo…” - Sam started and you walked closer to the counter, when he reached down and pulled out a baseball bat, putting it on the counter. - “I was thinking we should renovate the place.” - he finished with a grin.

You looked wide-eyed at the baseball bat, then at Sam.

“As in renovate, you mean you want to smash the place?” - you asked in shock.

Sam nodded.

“He did a lot of damage to you, so I think it’s only fair that you return the favor, well, metaphorically… Also, I can see that you have a lot of pent up emotions, and I think it would be good for you to let them out.” - Sam said, looking at you intently, waiting for your reaction.

You looked down at the bat again, reaching out your hand and gently tracing your fingers on its surface.

You imagined a lot of times getting revenge on Shane after he hurt you, but never really had the courage. You knew he would get more angry and let that out on you, so you just took it, and only fought back when the words turned to actions. But even then you could only just defend yourself as best as you could, but couldn’t attack.

Now this was the time to hurt him back, even if he’s not here to see it, for you it is enough.

“Hmmm.” - you slowly raised the baseball bat and put your other hand around it too.

You slowly moved it in front of you, like you were testing its weight, and an excited smile raised to Sam’s face, as he walked around the counter and looked around, deciding where to start.

“Okay, how about the…” - he jumped suddenly, when he heard a loud smashing sound from behind him.

He quickly turned around and saw that you hit the wall, where a lot of pictures were hanging. Almost all of them were of Shane with his customers as they showed the camera their new tattoos which he made. Or more specifically, half of the pictures were now laying broken on the floor, because after you smashed the bat in the wall, you used it to wipe them down.

Sam smiled when he saw that you swing the bat behind you and smash it into the wall for the second time.

“This is fun!” - you said excited with a brilliant smile.

Sam’s heart fluttered in his chest when he saw your bright smile, and he quickly pulled out another bat to help you destroy the place.

When you were done in the hall, you turned to go to the small corridor which led to the store-room, the restrooms, and more importantly, to Shane’s office.

Sam followed you there, and looked around. It was a small room, with a simple window which was across the door, a big, black wooden desk in front of it, with a swivel chair. On one side there was a tall and wide, black shelf, and on the other a small black couch.

When you held the baseball bat above you to smash it down on the table, Sam quickly held out his hand in front of you.

“Wait, wait, wait!” - he said and you looked at him confused. - “That was his table right?”

“Yeah.” - you said with a frown, not knowing why he stopped you.

Sam looked down at it, and smoothed his fingers across the top of it as he walked on the other side, deep in thought.

“I think I wanna keep it.”

“Why?” - you asked confused as you lowered the bat and it hang loosely from your right hand.

Sam bit his lower lip and he raised his eyes to look deep into yours.

“One day I will make love to you on it.” - he said determined.

Your eyes widened and the breath caught in your throat at his words. Your hand gripped the bat tighter as your palm started to get sweaty because of what he said and how he looked at you.

For a few seconds you stared at each other while you tried to calm down, because his idea excited you too much.

You looked at the table and licked your lips then gulped loudly when a very intense vision of said activity flashed before your eyes.

“Okay.” - you said in a high pitched voice and shrugged trying to look nonchalant.

But Sam saw how his words affected you and he chuckled lightly, walking back to you slowly.

He stopped in front of you and sat on the side of the table putting both of your bats on it, and he slowly took your hands and pulled you close to him.

He smiled down at you softly, and you blushed at his gaze, but returned his smile with a slightly nervous one.

Sam pulled your arms around his neck and he circled his arms around your waist, hugging you, burying his face in your hair.

You relaxed in his arms and took in a deep breath, letting his scent calm you down, and enjoyed how he was caressing your back with his huge plams, spreading warmth across it.

All the smashing drained a lot of Sam’s energy. He was in Panama for a few days and when he got back he couldn’t really rest becase he spent the entire day with you.

When you felt him lean on you with more and more of his weight as the minutes passed, you stopped playing with his hair.

“Are you tired?”

Sam pulled away and you saw how sleepy he looked, eyes barely open. He nodded and you couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked.

“I can’t ride the motorcycle.” - you said to him and tapped the tip of his nose lightly.

Sam chuckled, and grapped your wrist, kissing the inside of it.

“I think I have enough energy to take us back.” - he smiled, and took your hand, leading you out of the parlor.

After her closed the doors, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Do you mind?” - he asked as he gestured towards it with his head.

You shook your head with a small smile, and walked to his motorcycle admiring it, hearing as Sam lit his cigarette.

You slowly walked around it, and smoothed your hand across the handlebar then the seat.

“I told you you’re gonna love it.” - Sam said with a smile as he blew out the smoke.

You grinned, still looking at the motorcycle and you climbed on it, making Sam stand up straighter.

“You wanna ride it?” - he asked and you looked at him shaking your head.

“No, just wanted to see how it feels.” - you answered, grabbing the handles.

Sam quickly dropped his cig and smashed it under his boot, then walked to you.

“This is the gas, break, clutch, gear shifter…” - he pointed to each one excited, and you nodded your head. - “When you give the gas you have to pull back the clutch then release it slowly, if you don’t wanna end up in a wall or lamp post.”

“I see.” - you said with a giggle and your eyes widened when he pulled out the keys and handed them to you. - “Wha…?”

“Try it.” - he said with a grin.

“Sam, no! I’m gonna break it!”

“No, you don’t.” - he said lightheartedly, but deep down he was afraid that you’re gonna fall and hurt yourself and the bike, but he could see in your eyes how much you wanted to try it. - “I can buy another one.”

“With the pirate treasure?” - you asked with a laugh, and Sam grinned.

“With the pirate treasure.” - he repeated as he looked at you, drinking in the sight of you.

He’d never seen you smile and laugh so much like today and he wanted to keep up your cheerful mood as long as possible.

He climbed on the bike behind you and reached his long arms out on either side of you, grabbing the handlebars.

“This way you feel safe, hmm?” - he asked as he turned his head to look at your hair and you looked back at him with a big smile.

“You’re gonna teach me how to handle this big beast between your legs?”

Sam’s eyes widened at your words and he pulled you back against him, smirking widely, when you laughed loudly at his reaction.

“Looks like my kitten is in a playful mood.” - he kissed your cheek. - “You looked really sexy when you climbed on it, don’t make me more excited.” - he said the second part in a husky voice, making your heart beat faster.

You giggled again, and Sam used the keys to turn on the engine while he told you the basics of riding a bike. You two rode a few circles like this in the parking lot, then he stopped and climbed off.

“Okay, baby, your turn.” - Sam grinned.

You looked excited, but nervous at the same time.

“I don’t know… I don’t want you to be mad if I…”

Sam cupped your face in his hands, making you look in his eyes.

“You could never do anything to make me mad.” - he kissed your lips softly. - “And I want you to do this too, as I said, you look really sexy just sitting on it, I think I’m gonna faint if you actually ride it.” - he smirked, making you laugh.

“Oh, so I have to do this to satisfy your dirty fantasy.” - you teased and Sam chuckled.

“Yep!” - he grinned as he stepped back.

“Phew, okay.” - you murmured to yourself, and started the engine.

Sam, despite having his faith in you and in his teaching techniques, couldn’t help but grimace as he saw that you added the gas. But you took off slowly and smoothly and were now riding his bike to other end of the parking lot.

“Oh my god, I’m riding a motorbike!” - he heard you cry, making him laugh.

“You’re doing amazing, kitten!” - he yelled back to you and watched proudly and a little turned on as you were about to turn around and go back to him.

You turned the handlebars to the right to take in the turn, but it was a little harder than you expected, and it was enough to make you panic.

“Shiiiit!” - you hissed and put your right leg down after you pulled on the breaks, making the bike to not just slow down, but stop completely. You lost your balance, and clumsily fall on the pavement, the bike ending up laying on your right leg.

“Aahh! - you exclaimed loudly, hearing as Sam was sprinting towards you.

"Y/N, are you okay?” - he yelled as he ran to you.

He saw when you fall and it didn’t look that bad, considering you were riding slowly, but when he heard your cry, he became really worried.

When he reached you, he quickly got on his knees next to you, pulling your hands from your face, and the surprise was evident on his face when he saw that you were laughing.

“God, you gave me a heart attack!” - he said, but a smile was pulling on his lips.

He stood up and pulled the bike off of your leg, making you sit up and rub the spot where it was pushing hard into your leg.

“Are you okay, baby?” - Sam asked as he studied your leg, but couldn’t help when his eyes landed on the bike, searching for scars.

“Are you asking me, or the bike?” - you teased and Sam looked at you sheepishly.

“Sorry, I just…” - he helped you up and you grinned, quickly kissing his lips.

“It’s okay. It’s gonna bruise, but nothing I can’t handle. How’s the bike?”

Sam leaned down, spotting some tiny scars on the back of it.

“I’m sorry.” - you said and Sam shook his head.

“Don’t be, I can make them disappear, and they actually add more character.” - he joked, and kissed your temple. - “You sure, you’re okay?”

“My ego hurts more, if it makes you feel better.” - you said with an embarrassed laugh.

Sam hugged you with a chuckle, then he started pushing the bike towards the tattoo parlor where you left your helmets.

“You looked really hot riding it, though.” - Sam added, earning a light hit on his shoulder from you.


	35. Chapter 35

“Wanna take that nap with me?” - Sam asked, playfully wiggling his eyebrows, making you laugh.

The evening was still early, and you didn’t feel tired, but you knew your apartment was in a serious need of cleaning, so you declined his offer.

“I have to tidy up in my flat.”

“If it can wait until tomorrow, I can help you with that.” - Sam said, pulling on your hand and leaning down with a cheeky smile.

You grinned and pulled your head back.

“It can’t, you saw it yourself.” - you replied as you let go of his hand and backed to your door with a deep blush and a smile you couldn’t contain.

“Not even a goodbye kiss?” - Sam feigned hurt.

“Don’t you think you kissed me enough today?” - you asked playfully and laughed when he shook his head.

Not like you didn’t like his kisses, in fact you loved them, but you didn’t want to rush things with him. The both of you just kissed for the first time today and you already had trouble keeping your hands off of each other. You wanted to take things slow with Sam, you knew you liked him a lot, and he liked you back, but you still needed more time, especially after what happened a few days ago.

Sam was a really confident guy, and you noticed touching others was his way to show affection. When he’s shaking hands with his friends, he puts his free hand on top of their joined hands, smiling happily. When he hugs men, he pats their backs rassuringly, and he gives bear hugs to women who he knew are comfortable with it, like Elena.

He’s showing his afection to you with touching you a lot, on innocent places of course, but you could still feel the need and care in his warm touches. He always stands close to you, knowing you feel safe with him, and you noticed that today while he held your hand, he first squeezed it gently and stroked your skin with his thumb.

When he kissed you more eager during the day, he was passionate, but still kept his hands on appropriate places, not taking advances until you give him a clear sign that it’s okay.

You smiled, realizing he was the complete opposite of Shane, who just took things whenever he wanted them.

When Sam wishes to kiss you, he leans in slowly, waiting for you to lean in or lean back, just like he did minutes ago. When Shane wanted to kiss you, he did it. He was only reading your body language and was patient with you after he hurt you, but if you made him wait too long, he went back to his true self.

You grinned at Sam’s puppy dog eyes, as he just stood in front of his door, watching sadly as you opened your door.

“Sweet dreams, sugar.” - you blew a kiss for him, and Sam’s eyes widened as he pretended like he caught it, then he put it on his heart and he made his eyes roll back, falling against the door with his back, like he just fainted.

When you laughed he grinned and winked at you.

“I’m sure they will be, cause I’m gonna dream about you, kitten.”

You shook your head, giggling like a schoolgirl and closed your door, before you embarrass yourself more. It was crazy how giddy he made you feel.

Sam chuckled and he went in his apartment too. He dropped his jacket on the back of the couch and stripped down to his boxers before he climbed in bed, hugging his pillow, pretending it was you, closing his eyes with a smile.

—–

You changed into more comfortable clothes, put on some music, and decided to start with picking up all your clothes which were laying around the house in random places, and do the laundry. While the washing machine was doing its job, you washed the dishes, wiped off the shelves and the tables, and put the books, magazines, pencils, papers, sketchbooks, controllers back to their original places. You vacuumed all the rooms and cleaned the floors, and despite it became dark outside you cleaned your windows too.

When you were done with hanging the laundry too, you fall back on the couch with a deep breath. You smiled when instead of feeling the weird smell which the old food caused, you only smelled cleanliness accented by the green apple scented window cleaner you used earlier, not just on your windows, but on the mirrors too.

When you looked at the clock, your eyes widened when you realized it was almost midnight, but you still werent feeling sleepy.

You looked around, trying to figure out what to do now, and your eyes narrowed as you spotted the drawing set Sam bought you, laying next to the coffee table, and the cogs started turning in your head.

You leaned forward and opened it, pulling out a paper and a black pencil. You didn’t know what were Sam’s plans for the interior of the tattoo parlor, but you thought it would be fitting and unique if the place represented his love for pirates. Maybe it could be called Pirate Ink or something. You weren’t sure about your idea, but you started drawing logo designs, hoping he won’t get mad at your enthusiasm, since you’re only his employee and not his partner like Sully. 

——

You jolted awake when you heard loud knocking. You wiped your eyes and face as you stumbled on your feet and walked to the door, peeking out on your peephole carefully.

You calmed down a little when you saw it was Sam, but the worried look on his face unnerved you. You unlocked and open the door and you saw him visibly relax when his wide eyes landed on you, and he let out a relieved sigh.

“Hey… you okay?” - he asked as he looked you up and down.

“Uh, yeah, why?” - you asked back confused.

“You didn’t answer my messages?” - he hinted as he held up his phone.

“Oh, sorry…” - you shook your head a little, to clear your sleepy thoughts. - “I just woke up.” - you smiled apologetically.

Sam’s eyesbrows slowly rised to his forehead and an amused smile appeared on his face.

“Uh, baby…”

You furrowed your brows questioningly and Sam’s grin widened.

“…it’s already noon.”

Your eyes widened and Sam laughed at your reaction.

“Ooops.”

“It’s okay, I was just worried… you know…”

You smiled at him warmly and hugged his neck, feeling as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he hugged you back.

“I know. Thank you.” - you smiled as you pulled away. - “I guess you don’t want coffee then?” - you asked as you walked back to your flat.

“Yeah, I already took my dose.” - he chuckled as he followed you in and closed the door.

When you saw the dozens of papers covered with your logo ideas on your coffee table, you jogged to it, and started picking them up quickly.

Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion and walked quietly behind you, peeking over your shoulder.

“What are those?”

“Nothing!” - you said loudly and gathered all of them in your arms, and turned around smiling at him weirdly.

Sam grinned again.

“That’s why you slept so late, you were drawing.”

“Yeah, you know me.” - you laughed nervously.

“Can I see it?”

You shook your head determined.

“Why?”

You shrugged your shoulders, making Sam grin wider.

“You draw me?”

“What?! No!”

“Then why can’t I see it?”

“Because… they’re… not… ready.”

“Kitten, it’s okay, you can show me.”

“No.”

“You totally drew me.”

“I already told you, they’re not about you!”

“I bet I’m on those papers, naked.”

Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped. Your hold on the papers loosened and one fell out from your hands to the floor.

“Ha!” - Sam exclaimed victoriously, as he picked it up and you closed your eyes, falling back to the couch, burying your face in the papers which were still in your arms with a moan.

Sam’s eyes ran over the various imagies on the paper. One was of a pirate ship and there were two bottles under it, with rolled up papers in them, with a word written in each of them: ‘Pirate’ ‘Bay’.

He looked at another one, it was a cartoon seagull with a headscarf looking back at him, while it flexed one of its wings where an anchor was tattooed on it. ‘Pirate Ink’ was written above the image curling over the seagull’s head.

Sam grinned widely and looked at you, gaze softening, when he saw you hid your face between the papers.

He sat down next to you and smiled, pulling on your arm a little. You looked at him briefly, then down at your lap.

“These are logos for the tattoo parlor?”

You nodded your head shyly, and Sam cupped your face with his hand, making you to look at him. He pecked your lips gently and grinned at you.

“Can I see the rest?”

You smiled and nodded, opening your arms and Sam took the papers, setting them in his lap. He held up the first paper and you reached for your glasses which were on the coffee table and put them on, while you leaned against his arm, and looked your drawings over with him.

“These are all pirate themed.” - he pointed out after the third paper.

“You don’t like them?” - you asked as you pulled back, until your body wasn’t touching his. - “I just thought… since you like pirates… I thought it would be fitting…”

Sam put down the papers on the table and turned on the couch to face you fully, and he put his hands on your shoulders. You were starting to get anxious and he leaned in close to make sure you look in his eyes.

“Y/N, I love every one of them.” - he reassured you with a sincere look. - “It really means a lot to me that you used something I like for your ideas.”

You searched his face, trying to see if he really meant the words he said.

“You don’t have to say you like them, if you don’t…” - you shook your head resigned.

Sam didn’t know if it was only Shane who shattered your self-confidence this much, but right now he wanted to book a ticket to Panama to shatter all of his bones as a thank you.

“Y/N, I would never lie to you. If I wouldn’t like them, I’d tell you. I love your drawings so much, that I asked you to tattoo one of them on me, so I think that speaks a lot.”

You smiled and hugged him, burying your face in his neck, embarassed, feeling silly that you doubted him. 

Sam chuckled and pulled you closer to him, and you ended up straddling his thighs. Sam caressed your back and sides, leaving small kisses on your hair, while you played with his at the back of his neck.

“Actually… I had time to think this morning, since someone wasn’t replying to my texts…” - he said pointedly, which earned a soft bite at his neck from you, which made him laugh and he kissed you playfully. - “I was having trouble coming up with ideas how the saloon should look, and I was thinking about hiring an interior designer to help me. But I like your idea, so how about you draw some sketches and we show them to Sully. We go with the idea all three of us like the best.” - he proposed, making you smile brightly at him.

“Really?!” - you asked excited, and Sam’s smile grew with yours.

“Really.”

You hugged him strongly and Sam could really feel how happy he made you, which brought joy to him. 

“Thank you!” - you said, kissing him fondly.

Sam put his hand at the back of your neck, keeping you there, so he could kiss you back with equal adoration.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam melted into the kiss, but when his tongue caressed your lip and he felt the scar on it, he pulled away.

He looked at it, and smoothed his thumb across the small bruise which Shane caused a few days ago.

Then he looked at your eyebrow where the cut was a little bigger but it didn’t need a band-aid anymore. He slowly pulled down your glasses, then caressed that spot too with his finger, then kissed it softly.

Lastly, he looked at your neck, tilting your head back a little, to see your bruises there. They were no longer dark purple and blue, but faint green and yellow.

You saw as Sam’s lips curled down in displeasure and sorrow, but he slowly leaned close and left butterfly kisses all over your neck and throat.

Your heart flattered in your chest, not just because his sweet action made you fall for him even more, but because it made your blood boil in a good way.

You curled your fingers in his hair and gently pulled on his locks, and Sam looked up at your lips, kissing them instantly, pulling your body even closer to his.

You knew you shouldn’t let things happen this fast, but it felt too good being with him, and two people who care about each other can share a few innocent kisses right?

Except these type of kisses weren’t that innocent, even if his tongue was just gently caressing yours and his hands only massaged your waist and hips. Even if you only pulled on his hair lightly, and his moans were quiet, even if you only started rocking yourself in his lap slowly.

Sam pulled away when he felt that, taking in a deep breath and touching his forehead against yours, eyes still closed.

“Kitten…” - he panted.

“I know.” - you whispered back and kissed him again, harder.

Sam fall back against the back of the couch, pulling you with him and he kissed you back with equal passion. Feeling you being this confident and needy made him happy and it turned him on like nothing else, but he soon slowed the kiss down, and pulled away again, smiling up at you, breathing deeply.

You bit the inside of your cheek, and felt as your face flushed when you returned his gaze, and you both grinned at how giddy both of you felt.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s your fault!” - you slapped his shoulder lightly.

Sam’s eyes widened along with his smile.

“What is my fault?!”

“You shouldn’t kiss me like that!”

“Like what?!”

“Like… that!”

“Oh, I’m sorry, but if I remember correctly, I was the one who pulled away, and you were the one who kissed me like that!”

Your eyes roamed his face frustrated, because you knew he was right.

“It’s still your fault!”

“Why exactly?! It’s not my fault, that you can’t resist my charm!”

You laughed loudly, throwing your head back and Sam smiled widely, eyes roaming your body and hands caressing your back and hips.

“See?! You’re doing it again!” - you looked back at him, leaning close to his face, and your hold on his locks tightened again, making Sam smirk playfully.

“Doing what kitten?” - he leaned closer, nuzzling your nose.

“Charming me.”

A deep chuckle left Sam’s throat.

“I’m just treating my girl right.” - he kissed your lips quickly then smirked at you again when you giggled. - “You don’t like it?”

You shook your head no, but were grinning widely.

“Okay, then I guess I just stop.” - he said, leaning back in the couch again and putting his hands behind his head, with a serious expression.

Your hands slipped from his hair down to his shoulders then his chest. You pouted then smiled innocently, which made Sam bit his lip. He loved your smiles, you were so cute and shy he just couldn’t get enough of you. The pressure his teeth were causing on his lip grew, when your hands moved slowly lower and lower.

Sam’s eyes followed them, and he had to bite back a groan when they reached his jeans. He tried to keep his face neutral, but his eyes snapped up to you when you slowly pushed your hands under his shirt.

You weren’t looking at him, but at your hands, as they moved up, and when you finally reached his chest, you looked up. The innocent look in your eyes, and that tiny smile hit him like someone shot an arrow through his heart.

In that moment he realized he was totally, madly, hopelessly in love.

Your smile grew a little as your right palm rested on the left side of his chest.

“Hmmm… Your heartbeat is faster than it should be.” - you pointed out. - “Are you excited?”

Sam pursed his lips and shook his head no, trying to look nonchalant, but you saw behind his eyes the effect you were having on him.

“Okay.” - you shrugged and bit your lip, looking down again.

You kept your right hand above his heart, and moved your left lower, very slowly. You felt as his heart jumped a little when your hand moved, and you smiled wider, but you were still not having the effect you were looking for. You reached his stomach again, where you let your fingers caress his strong muscles, and you felt as they contracted slightly under your touch. You chuckled at the fact that he looked so rough but was ticklish, or maybe he was indeed excited being touched by you. Be it either way, you continued your journey south. When you reached his navel you lifted your hand a little so your palm didn’t touch him, only your fingertips, and you felt as his heart quickened when you teased your way down along his happy trail, and it literally almost jumped out of his chest, when you reached the waistband of his jeans.

You looked back at him, with a victorious smile, and only then you realized that his mouth was slightly open and he was panting heavily, which you hadn’t realized because you were concentrating on feeling his heartbeat, which is now throbbing under your palm like crazy. His hands weren’t behind his head anymore either, but on the couch next to him, grasping your pillows with both fists.

Your eyes widened a little, when you realized the effect you had on him, and you pulled your hands back from under his shirt.

Sam let out a deep sigh and ran his hands through his face and hair, smiling at you.

“You’re not playing nice, kitten.” - he breathed.

You giggled and climbed off from his lap, much to Sam’s dismay.

“Wait, wait, wait, lady!” - he said, and grabbed your hips, turning you a little and laying you down on the couch.

He sat next to your hip and smirked down at your wide eyes and smile. He wanted to climb on you and explore your body not only with his hands, but with his mouth too, but the fact that your were comfortable touching his body, didn’t mean you were comfortable with him touching yours.

“It’s my turn now, don’t you think?”

You blushed deeply and shook your head.

Sam’s smile softened and he used the tip of his middlefinger, to tease your skin at your hip, where you shirt rolled up a little.

“You sure?” - he asked but when he touched you, you grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand up to your mouth, kissing his fingers, nodding your head.

“Okay, baby.” - Sam whispered and leaned down, kissing your lips softly. - “Are you hungry? How about we grab a few sandwiches?

You nodded your head.

"Okay, we could go to the store while on our way there, I have to do the grocery shopping today for Martin.”

Sam smiled and kissed your forehead, then he sat up straighter to let you get up from the couch. He watched as you went to your room to change and remembered back to the first time he saw you. You just arrived back from the store to grab a few things for Martin and he remembered that you looked like a deer caught in headlights when you saw a stranger sitting in his kitchen.

You were so nervous and awkward, you couldn’t even look him in the eye, and now you were feeling so confident with him that you not only held his gaze but initiate touching him.

Sam leaned back in the couch with a big smile and looked around, noticing your sketchbook on your coffee table. You already let him look through it, when he was here with Cassie, so he picked it up again, curious if you draw anything new.

First he looked at the drawings he already saw, amazed at your skills, then when he reached the last imagie he remembered seeing and turned the paper, his eyes widened when he saw himself looking back at him. His jaw dropped a little when he noticed that you managed to capture the smallest details on his face, from the tiniest wrinkle to his latest scar. His lips pulled to a small smile, when he noticed how you drew him. He was only smiling slightly, but he had a kind and caring look on his face, like he was looking at something that he treasured dearly.

Sam bit his lip and his face heat up when he realized he must’ve looked at you a lot like that if that image of him was so natural to you that you were able to draw it from memory.

His smile widened when he also realized that you had to look at him a lot too to remember every detail on his face, and he was sure you watched him a lot, when he was not looking at you.

His eyes dropped to the bottom of the page where you scribbled down the date when the drawing was made.

He looked up thinking and his eyes softened when he remembered it was the same day when he left for Panama and left the drawing set in front of your door. And yesterday morning, when he came back you ran to his arms because you missed him so much.

Suddenly your door opened and Sam quickly shut the sketchbook and put it back on the table. He stood up, looking you over as you walked out in a pair of black skinny jeans, ripped at both knees, a baggy dark gray jumper with the ‘Stranger Things’ logo on the front, and a pair of white high top Converse.

Sam bit his lip when he saw you, and hugged your waist, pulling you against him, and looking down at you with adoration, beore he kissed you slowly.

You beamed up at him when you pulled away.

“What was that for?”

“Being in my life.” - he kissed your temple when you giggled at his answer. - “What’s Stranger Things?” - he asked, pulling on your jumper a little.

“You haven’t seen the show?”

When Sam shook his head, you grinned.

“I know now what we’re gonna do today.” - you led him out of your apartment by his hand, knowing he’s gonna love the series, because he was a kid in the ‘80s.


	37. Chapter 37

After you talked to Martin and he saw how much better you were looking than the last time he saw you, he insisted he cooks for you to celebrate. He used to do that a few times, it was his way of showing gratitude that you were doing the grocery shopping for him every week, and repair his broken devices. Sam got excited by the idea and asked if his family can join the dinner.

“Of course, it was a long time ago since my family visited me, and was able to cook for them…” - Martin looked at the floor with a nostalgic look in his eyes, and Sam and you looked at each other sadly. - “But I don’t think I can fit that many people around my dining table…”

“It’s okay, we can cook in my place, I have enough room for all of us.” - Sam smiled and Martin’s face lit up.

“Excellent! How many of us are gonna be there exactly?” - Martin asked as he walked back to his apartment and Sam and you followed.

He pulled out a piece of paper from a cookbook and sat down at the table to calculate the ingredients necessary.

Sam looked at you and started listing the names, while you counted on your fingers.

“Uh, let’s see, you, Y/N, me, Nathan, Elena, Cassie, Sully and Charlie.”

Sam wanted to invite Charlie to thank him for helping him deal with Shane and this way he can introduce you to him too.

“Eight people, wow!” - Martin eyes lit up, finally he can be around people who he can talk to, since his family’s not visiting him that often, despite them not living that far.

He started scribling down what he needed from the store and you and Sam grinned at each other, seeing the old man’s excitement.

“I hope you like Gumbo.”

“I haven’t eaten Gumbo since forever!” - Sam said with a grin.

“I actually never tried it, but seeing Sam’s reaction it must be delicious.” - you smiled.

“Believe me, you’re gonna love it!” - Sam said excited as he took the paper from Martin’s hands and led you out of the apartment.

On the way to the store Sam explained what kind of dish it was and that the last time he ate it was when his mother made it when he was a little kid.

“Looks like Stranger Things has to wait.” - you smiled at Sam as he picked various spices off the shelf.

“Yeah, but I don’t mind, Martin seemed pretty excited when I suggested inviting more people for dinner. Do you know anything about his family? - Sam asked.

"Not much, I know he has a son, but when he got together with this woman he visited Martin less and less and since they got married and had a kid, they only visit him like twice a year.”

“That’s sad, he’s such a nice man.”

“Yeah, he is.” - you agreed.

“I wish I had a father like him.”

You looked at Sam with a small, curious smile.

Sam smiled back at you and kissed your temple.

“I’ll tell you another time.”

“Okay.”

Sam texted everyone while you were in the line waiting to pay, and everyone agreed to go to his place at 5.

Once you were back in the apartment, and Martin looked around in Sam’s kitchen, he realized that Sam didn’t have bowls and pots big enough to make a meal for many people.

Before Sam could freak out, Martin said they can use his, but Sam didn’t calm down.

“Damn, I just moved here, what was I thinking, I don’t have enough plates and glasses and cutlery and…”

“Whoah, whoah whoah!” - you rushed to him and cupped his face. - “We can use yours and mine too, we can bring in my table too and put it next to yours, so everyone can sit down comfortably, I can bring over some glasses too, everything’s fine.” - you smiled as you caressed his cheeks with your thumbs.

Sam visibly relaxed and kissed your lips softly.

“Usually I am the one to calm you down.” - he smiled.

“Yeah, but hosting can be quite stressful.” - you grinned.

After you helped Martin to prepare everything, he insisted you leave him alone, so he can concentrate on the cooking so the dish will be perfect.

You and Sam put the two dining tables next to each other and used two table cloths to cover them, since neither of yours were big enough. You brought some chairs over too, and you used both of your plates, galsses and cutlery to set the table. You laid out napkins for everyone and put two candles on the table too.

Sam and you stood next to the table and smiled. It wasn’t perfect but it looked homey and inviting, and it had a messy-friendly air around it. Sam’s tablecloth was dark blue and yours was white and red checkered, his plates were white and simple whitout any decoration, yours were white with blue dots on the periphery. His glasses were not cloured while every one of yours had a different colour: yellow, red, blue and green. The cutlery was different too, while yours where simple silver coloured, Sam’s had black covers where you hold them. The napkins were yellow, and the candles were in small pastel-pink glass holders.

“I like it.” - you smiled up at him.

“Me too.” - Sam grinned down at you and kissed your nose.

A few hours later, just when Martin said the Gumbo is finished, the guests arrived. Cassie was really excited to see you, but became worried when she saw your healing bruises.

Elena and Nate didn’t want to scare her by telling the true story behind your scars, so they told her you fell pretty bad.

“Do they hurt?” - she asked concerned.

“Not anymore.” - you smiled at her reassuringly and she hugged you.

”Y/N, this is Charlie Cutter, he helped me with you know who and he repaired your door.“ - Sam said as he led Charlie to you.

You smiled at him shyly and shook his hand.

"Thank you so much, but I’m sorry you had to deal with him.”

“It’s quite alright, darling, it was my pleasure, really.” - he smirked, and you were sure he threw a few punches at Shane too.

Not that you felt sorry for the bastard.

“Hey, darling. Nice to see you’re feeling better.” - Sully said and you greeted him back with a kind smile.

“I’m sorry I was giving you a hard time last time…” - you started but he cut you off.

“You don’t have to apologize, it was completely understandable.” - he smiled reassuringly.

After Sam introduced Martin to everyone, he told everyone to sat around the table. He took your hand and led you to a seat, pulling out the chair for you, then he helped Martin serve the dinner and sat down next to you at the end of the table.

The majority of the conversation was about the tattoo parlor, and despite not many of them having a tattoo, everyone was pretty excited.

You smiled as you looked over the table, watching the others chatting happily, especially Martin, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with Sully and Elena, Cassie was sitting between you and Charlie, and she was completely blown away by a story he was telling her, and Sam was animatedly talking with his brother Nate, who was laughing along with him at the funny parts.

You looked down at your now empty plate, and played with your napkin, your vision suddenly became blurry. You can’t even remember when was the last time you were part of a family dinner, especially as lively and cheerful as this one. Everyone looked so happy and carefree, and it made you happy too, but at the same time it felt like you didn’t belong there.

The last couple of years you were either alone or with Shane, who made your life a living hell, and there weren’t room for friends, only for depression, anxiety and panic attacks. You always questioned yourself what did you do to deserve such an awful life, and now that here’s a chance to live a happy one, you question if you really deserve it.

You were so used to being alone that it was strange for you to be among people, even if they were people you know and like.

You wiped your eyes, hoping they weren’t red, and before you could stand up from the table and tell Sam some made up excuse why you need to go back to your flat, Cassie took a hold of your arm to grab your attention.

“Y/N, can we draw again?” - she asked you with big eyes.

Drawing seemed to be a pretty good idea, it always calmed you down.

“Sure, but we have to get my stuff from my place first.” - you took a hold of her small hand and told Sam you’ll be right back.

When you were in your apartment, and you and Cassie grabbed a few papers, pencils and your notebook, she asked.

“Are you feeling better?”

“What do you mean?” - you asked back.

“When we were at the table, you looked at your plate a lot and you looked lonely.”

You looked at Cassie in shock. You were either that obvious or she was very observative. You didn’t know what to say at first, but then you couched down in front of her and hugged her.

“That’s why you wanted us to draw?”

“You told me that you only like to draw with your pencils, and I knew we have to come here and get them.” - she replied, and all you wanted to do was cry.

This child understands you more than anyone in your whole life.

“You’re a great friend, Cassie, you know that?” - you hugged her stronger.

She giggled in your arms and hugged you back with the same force.

You saw over her shoulder that Sam walked in too.

“Hey, uncle Sam needs a hug too, you know.” - he said, making Cassie laugh and she spun around and sprinted to him.

Sam picked her up easily, and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Sam chuckled, then looked at you.

“Boyfriend Sam needs a hug too.” - he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Cassie laughed harder, while you stood up with a smile.

“Is he now?” - you asked while starting to walk to them sowly.

Sam nodded with a playful smirk and he beckoned you with his finger. Your smile widened and when you reached them, you wrapped your arms around both of them, and put your face on Sam’s chest, while Cassie did the same. Both of you giggled when you felt him kiss the top of your heads.

Sam’s hand smoothed your back up and down and he rocked the two of you for a few seconds.

“Everything okay?” - he asked and you looked up at him, nodding your head.

Sam pecked your lips, and when your hold on his waist tightened, he turned to Cassie.

“Go back to your parents, okay, kiddo?” - he put her down and Cassie nodded, grabbing the papers and pencils, then she ran to the other apartment.

Sam turned back to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him, while he kissed your hair several times.

You closed your eyes, and sighed deeply, caressing his hair at the back of his head.

“I’m the happiest when I’m in your arms.” - you whispered after a few silent minutes.

Sam smiled at the warm feeling that spread across his body at your words, and he pulled away a little to look at you.

He caressed your face with his knuckles with affection, then he turned playful.

“Good to know, cause you’ll be in my arms a lot.” - he said, then his eyes dropped to your lips when you stood on your tiptoes.

“I hope so.” - you said quietly while you pulled his face closer to yours.

Sam kissed you with so much warmth and tenderness that it made your heart beat loudly in your chest from the happiness.

When you pulled away he pecked your lips quickly one more time, making you giggle.

“I want you to spend the night with me.” - Sam whispered as he put his forehead against yours and closed his eyes.

Before you could think too much into his request, he spoke again

“I just wanna hold you while I sleep. I feel better if I’m next to you. I feel better when I know you’re safe.”

You smiled and nuzzled his face, lovingly.

“And I feel safe with you.” - you kissed him again, deeper this time.

Both of you pulled the other closer, and you gently nibbled his lower lip, making Sam sigh deeply in content, and he licked your upper lip, which made you open your mouth. When his tongue slipped inside and met yours, they slowly danced around each other in lazy passion.

You wondered if it was a good idea to sleep in the same bed, you already thought you were moving too fast with kissing each other all the time and spending so much time together, but on the other hand it felt too right and too good to stop. You wanted to be with Sam, and seeing he wanted to be with you felt really good.

After you went back to his place, he joined the others around the table and you and Cassie sat on the floor next to his coffee table to draw. At one point Nate joined you, and the rest of the evening went smoothly for you too.

When Cassie started to get sleepy the guests left, after agreeing that next time when everyone is free you’re gonna have a grill party at Nate’s place.

“Martin seemed really happy.” - you said to Sam, while he helped you to bring back your stuff to your place.

“Yeah, and he seemed excited when we mentioned the grill.” - Sam grinned.

“Me too, I can’t remember the last time I was at a grill party.”

“It’s gonna be fun, maybe I can talk to Nathan about inviting Chloe and Nadine too, however he’s not a big fan of the latter.” - Sam murmured the last part to himself.

You put the plates and glasses back to their place as you glanced at Sam.

“Who are they?”

“Errr, you could say they are our partners… Kinda… You’ll see.” - Sam smiled slyly and put his hands on your hips, pulling you closer. - “Anyway, you’re gonna come back to my place? - he purred as he leaned down to nuzzle your neck.

You smiled and wrapped your around his neck.

"Don’t you think we’re moving too fast?” - you asked and Sam pulled away to look at you and shook his head with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

“We’re just gonna sleep. Nothing bad about that, right?” - he asked, softly kissing your lips. - "Unless you try and seduce me. Not that I mind.“ - he murmured as he caressed your back and sides with his big hands.

You giggled and kissed him again.

"Dork.”


	38. Chapter 38

You were standing in the middle of your room, debating what to wear as a pajama, since you’re gonna spend the night at Sam’s place. The scars on your thighs healed from where you last cut yourself, so you could wear shorts, if you wanted to.

You hugged yourself for comfort, you hoped you don’t have to speak about that to Sam ever. You never cut yourself so deep, that it won’t disappear, and now that Shane was out of the picture, and Sam was in your life, you hoped you will never feel the need to do that, or to cut even deeper.

The black short reached the middle of your thighs, so they weren’t that short, and you paired it with a big, light gray shirt, which had Taz on the front of it.

You also pulled on a pair of socks, which Sam will totally find weird, but your feet could get ice cold even if you covered them with your blanket. Or maybe you should wear long pants, so it won’t look so lame?

“Kitten, any minute now!” - you heard Sam’s playful voice from the livingroom. - “We’re just gonna sleep at my place, not going to a fancy party.”

Ugh, okay, you pulled on your light blue plush robes, put on your slilppers and walked out.

“Okay, don’t freak out, but I’m wearing socks in bed.” - you warned him as you walked to him, while he stood up.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, kissing the top of your head.

“Cute. You don’t have to, though, I’m gonna keep you warm.” - he wiggled his eyebrows, and you hit his chest playfully.

—–

Sam was right, he kept you warm. His body was like a giant heater.

When you walked in his room, and pulled down your robe, he smiled when he saw you were comfortable enough with him to wear shorts. He climbed in bed in his boxers and a white shirt, and you cuddled up in his waiting arms.

This was the best you slept in months.

His arms were protectively around you all night, and you felt him kiss your hair a few times during the night. In the morning you two made breakfast and ate on the couch, spending the whole day watching the first season of Stranger Things which Sam had fallen in love with after the first few minutes.

—–

The next couple of weeks were like a dream came true, Sam took you out on dates every few night, sometimes you went to the cinema, sometimes he took you out for dinner, and sometimes he took you to a picnic in the nearby woods.

During the day you were working on the tattoo parlor with the interior designer, while Sam was with Sully, working on a new job.

He told you he’s gonna have to leave you for a few weeks soon, and you wondered how you were going to cope being alone again. The days were gonna be okay, if you’re not painting the founders of Libertalia on the walls of the salon, you will spend your time at Nate’s house, playing videogames with Elena, or drawing with Cassie.

But the nights will be lonely, that’s for sure.

You managed to finish the tattoo parlor before Sam had to leave, and he totally loved it. It looked like a bar from the golden age of piracy, and he praised you for your idea of representing his favourite pirates on the walls in life-size.

Sam and Sully managed to hire two other tattoo artists, a man and a woman, who were both equally excited to work in such a nice place.

—–

It was one day before Sam had to leave for searching for an artifac for a client of theirs, and Sam noticed you were more quiet than usual.

You two were in the tattoo parlor, he was sitting at the counter, looking over your sketchbook, marvelling at your latest works, while you were drawing up a stencil at your table for a client who will come back in a few hours.

Sam saw that you sighed deeply when you finished your drawing, and looked out the window, so he stood up from his place and approached you.

“What’s the matter, kitten?” - he asked as he crouched down next to you and took your hands in his, gently rubbing your knuckles with his thumbs.

You smiled at him, and hugged his shoulders, burying your face in his neck.

Sam was always so sweet and caring, you have never been happier in your life. However the two of you still haven’t had sex, because you still shied away when his hands wandered somewhere private, and as the gentleman he was, he respected your boundaries.

It’s not like you didn’t want him, you wanted him bad, but you still remembered how much prettier Nicole looked than you, and you were scared you won’t satisfy him. You didn’t want to voice your thoughts, he saw enough of your faults and you didn’t want to add more things to the list.

You kissed his neck and bit it playfully. The fact that you didn’t have sex, didn’t mean there weren’t serious make out sessions, which left you both panting heavily, and what you didn’t know about, left Sam with some serious case of blue balls, which he had to take care of when he was in the shower later.

Sam smirked when you bit him and kissed you, then pulled you on your feet.

“Wanna eat some lunch?” - he asked, but you shook your head and pulled him at the back of the parlor, in his office with the same smile.

You closed the door and locked it, then turned to Sam and kissed him again, more passionately than he did outside.

Sam pulled you close to him, his arms wrapped around your frame and keeping you tightly against him.

“I’m gonna miss you, you know?” - you asked and kissed his neck, biting his tattoos needily.

Sam moaned and pushed his hands lower, grabbing the back of your thihgs, and placing you on his desk.

You giggled and pulled his body closer to yours with your legs, while you leaned back on the desk, his mouth busy kissing your cleveage.

“I’m gonna miss you too, baby. So fucking much.”

You loved when his hands roamed your body, they caressed you everywhere, your legs, your sides, your arms, your breasts.

“You remember what you told me about this desk?” - you panted under him.

Sam’s movements slowed down, and he looked up at you, watching your face carefully.

“That one day I’m gonna make love to you on it.” - he said in a low voice.

You smiled nervously, but caressed his chest affectionately.

“Yeah, and you’re gonna leave tomorrow… so…” - Sam put his finger on your lips.

“Y/N, we don’t have to have sex yet, just because of that. I want you to want me…”

You sat up and wrapped your arms around his shoulder, while you squeezed his waist with your legs too.

“I want you, silly. That’s not the reason why I always stopped when we were… close to it…” - you smiled and pecked his lips.

“Then what is it, gorgeous?” - Sam asked.

A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, hearing your words, he thought you weren’t that attracted to him, and you were just too polite to tell him. Knowing you wanted him made him really happy.

You looked down, shrugging your shoulders.

Sam smiled, you were much better at comminicating with him then at the beggining of your relationship. You were more carefree and weren’t afraid to show more and more of you to him. But sometimes it was still hard to take the words out of you. Like now. But he found it endearing.

“I’m listening.” - he said, looking at you with that lovesick expression, what you loved more than anything.

You rubbed his chest, fingers playing with his shirt for a few seconds. You were still looking down when you opened your mouth.

“What if you don’t like it with me?”

Sam’s brain shut down for a minute.

What?

Did he hear you right?

The past few weeks weren’t enough for you to realize how he felt about you?

“Kitten?”

You continued playing with his shirt, so he used his forefinger and thumb to gently tilt your head up to look at him.

“You’re the most beautiful human being inside and outside. I only saw the world in black and white, and I didn’t even realize it until I met you. You taught me so much in such a short period of time, and I only hope that someday I can be as strong and good hearted as you are. So don’t think about silly things like that, because I am without question, utterly, hopelessly and madly in love with you.”

Tears welled up in your eyes during his speach and your jaw dropped at his last words. His kind eyes shined with love and affection as he wiped your tears away, and you kissed him with all the love you were feeling for him.

“I love you too.” - you whispered against his mouth, pulling his face closer and closer. - “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Sam smiled brightly and kissed you back happily. You pulled each other as close as possible, not allowing a single space between your bodies, but when Sam felt you pulling up his shirt, he stopped you.

“Baby, not here…”

“I don’t care Sam, I love you and I want you, and you promised me you’re gonna make love to me on this table, so do it.” - you said determined and Sam loved how carefree and confident you were in that moment, without a single doubt in your mind.

“You’re sexy when you’re bossy.” - Sam kissed you hard and you giggled against his lips, but pulled away after a second. - “Give me a minute.” - he said and before you could ask why he was out the door.

It didn’t take a full minute for him to come back.

“I sent the others on a lunch break and closed the shop.” - he said, and you smiled as you took him in your arms again, kissing him tenderly. - “Maybe you don’t let me take you on a dinner and do this in a candle-lit room with rose petals all over the bed, but I won’t let anyone interrupt us.” - he kissed you slowly, but passionately, hands caressing your sides and legs affectionately.

“You can do that after you get back from your trip.” - you sighed against his lips.

Sam took off his shirt, and despite seeing him numerous times without it, you still marvelled at his body. He smirked everytime you looked at him like that, it made him feel even more confident about his body. You lifted your arms, letting him pull off your shirt and before you could let your mind ruin the moment, you quickly unhooked your bra and pulled it off.

Sam’s pupils widened when he saw your bare chest and he tenderly pushed you on your back on the table, kissing your skin between your breasts.

“Silly girl…” - he whispered between kisses, while he used one of his hands to gently grab your right breast and use his thumb to circle the skin around your nipple, while he used his other hand to keep himself up. - “You’re simply beautiful, kitten.”

You smiled and sighed in content when his mouth travelled to your other breast, leaving light kisses everywhere on it, then he opened his mouth and flicked your nipple with his tounge.

Your sharp intake of breath and your legs squeezing his waist urged him on, so he lapped at your bud and massaged it with his lips as you arched your back for him.

“Oh, Sam.” - you moaned in delight, and he switched to your other breast to give it equal attention.

Your hands were caressing his back, his shoulders, his hair lovingly, and he loved how needily you rubbed yourself against him.

“I need you, Sammy, now.” - you panted, looking at him with your adorable rosy cheeks and lust filled eyes.

“Oh, I can tell, kitten.” - Sam smiled and kissed you on your lips, pulling your jeans down, and you quickly kicked off your shoes.

He threw them on the floor, then he pulled his pants down too, stepping out of them and his shoes too. He put his hands on your knees, pushing them apart as he leaned above you again, kissing you hungrily.

“You sure about this, my love?” - he asked you, but before you could answer him, he caressed your wetness over your panties, rubbing his fingers across your pussy, up and down, sucking the skin of your neck.

You moaned loudly and pulled his head closer to your neck, as you rubbed yourself against him.

“Please, baby, I love you so much, please.” - you begged in a breathless voice, you were almost crying because of how much you wanted him.

Sam smiled and kissed your face several times.

“I love you too, kitten, you are my life.” - Sam freed his cock from his boxers and pulled aside your panties, rubbing his shaft along your wetness.

Your hold on his neck and upper arm tightened, and you tensed up when he pushed himself inside of you for the first time.

Sam panted heavily above you, pulling himself out, when only the head was inside, watching your face for any pain. When you didn’t stop him, he pushed inside of you with the same force, this time he slipped deeper into you, and when he repeated the action for the third time, he was fully in.

You leaned your head back against the table with an erotic moan, and Sam kissed you again, slowly moving in and out of you.

You used your legs and hips to dictate the tempo, which Sam copied perfectly.

“God, baby, you feel good.” - Sam panted, gently licking and biting your neck, shoulders and chest.

“You too, sugar, keep going, it feels so good.” - you moaned under him as you pulled on his hair and scraped his back out of pleasure.

Sam growled at your words and action, it was the best feeling in the world as you pulled him closer with your hands and legs and urged him to go faster with your hips.

He fastened his movements, your bodies moved in perfect sync, your moans grew louder and louder, the passion and love were radiating from both of your expressions, and the pleasure you were both feeling started to get unbearable, which made Sam to move faster and rougher. You whimpered under him, and closed your eyes, throwing your head back as the force of Sam’s thrusts made the legs of the table screech against the floor.

You bit your lip, but couldn’t hold back a giggle, and Sam snorted, looking down at you with a wide smile.

Sam took a hold of the edge of the desk, close to your head, while his other hand stayed on your hips, but this way it was you who slipped further on the table because of his lustful movements.

When you started laughing, Sam buried his face between your breasts and you felt his back shake from his chuckles.

“I told you, we shouldn’t do it here.”

“Do you want to stop?” - you asked back cheekily.

Sam playfully narrowed his eyes at you, and he pulled himself out of you. He took your hand and led you to the armchair on the other side of the office and sat down after he pulled his boxers down fully.

“Come here, baby.” - he pulled you in front of him and kissed your mound while he pulled down your panties.

After you stepped out of them, he took hold of your hips and helped you sat on him. He grabbed his cock and you lowered yourself on him, slowly starting to rock your hips against his.

Sam took both of your breasts in his hands, pushing them together and he licked both of them, tongue playing with your nipples, while you whimpered above him.

Soon, you two were making love in the same tempo like on the table, and Sam grabbed your hips, helping you move, while your were cupping his face in both of your hands, kissing him needily.

“You’re perfect, babygirl, look at you, moving so damn good.” - Sam praised you.

Your body tensed at his words, he felt amazing inside you and hearing him talk about you like that turned you on like nothing else.

Your foreheads were touching and you looked deeply in each others eyes as the pleasure grew and grew inside both of you.

“I love you, I love you, I love you more than anything, you’re gorgeous, so fucking perfect for me.” - Sam whispered harshly, while his hold tightened on you, and his cock hit your spot over and over again, faster and rougher.

He saw as tears welled up in your eyes from the pleasure you were feeling, and you rolled your hips into his more wildly.

“Saaaaam…!” - you whined and he put his hands on your ass, burying his fingers into your flesh.

“Purr for me, kitten!” - he demanded and a sob escaped you as you threw your head back when that sensitive bundle inside you blew up and your walls squeezed his shaft.

You felt him grew thicker and thicker as you were riding through you orgasm, just before he groaned loudly and finished inside of you.

You fell back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you, leaning back in the chair, both of you panting heavily.

“Jesus Christ, kitten.” - Sam breathed, kissing your hair lazily.

You lifted your head from his shoulder, and wiped the tears from your eyes, looking at him with a tired smile.

Sam chuckled and kissed away your tears, caressing your back, sides, ass, and thighs lovingly.

“We need to practice that table thing.” - he mused, looking at it.

You giggled and hit his shoulder playfully.

“I can’t beleive we just did it here.” - you buried your face in his neck.

“Hey, it was your idea!” - Sam defended himself.

You smiled widely and kissed his lips.

“I know, but it’s your fault, you need to stop being so damn irresistible.” - you murmured against his mouth and playfully licked his lips.

Sam smiled at your words and pushed his tongue out to mimic your actions.

“Kitten, now that I got to really taste you, you better get used to the idea of doing it on every surface that can hold us.”

You laughed again and gently caressed his jaw with your fingers.

“Promise you’re gonna call everyday?”

Sam kissed your nose and tightened his hold around you.

“I promise I’m gonna call you every night and text you every morning. I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You better. I’m gonna give you a reward if you can finish your job sooner.” - you smiled with a blush on your cheeks.

“Oh, really?” - Sam sat up straighter and smirked. - “And how about a goodbye gift?” - he asked, licking your neck.

“Tonight.” - you replied playfully, as you stood up from his lap and pulled on your clothes, while Sam watched you with a lovesick smile on his face.

He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was finding you and how he was able to make you love him, but he’s gonna thank his lucky stars for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who left kudos or comments on this story :)


End file.
